Um beijo não é apenas um beijo
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Para o menino que sobreviveu nada vem fácil, nem mesmo seu primeiro beijo. Especulaçõs de como o relacionamento do trio poderia ser afetado se Harry e Hermione se envolvessem. Muito romance, beijos e mistérios. Tradução da fic de Elia Sheldon
1. O Encontro Seguro

Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, mas não só, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
  
  
  
  
Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 1: Encontro seguro  
  
"Então, com quem você vai para o baile?" Lilá perguntou, junto a pia olhando Hermione escovar o cabelo.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Harry Potter? Eu não sabia que vocês dois estavam namorando! Pensei que fossem amigos".  
  
"Nós somos amigos. Por isso vou com ele. Não preciso de nenhuma confusão amorosa esse ano. Tudo o que quero ir lá e me divertir."  
  
"O que! Você não se divertiu com Victor Krum da última vez?"  
  
"Me diverti. Na verdade foi mais divertido do que eu esperava, mas esse ano é diferente. Harry me chamou porque ele realmente não sabia com quem ir. Eu também não tinha idéia, então aceitei."  
  
"Nossa, que romântico".Lilá virou os olhos enquanto colocava a roupa no cesto de roupa suja, saindo do banheiro feminino.  
  
"Deixa pra lá," Hermione disse baixo, enquanto guardava a escova, "Ela só é maluca por garotos."  
  
"Talvez Harry tenha uma paixão secreta por você, Hermione," a voz de Pavarti veio de um dos chuveiros.  
  
"É. Com certeza. Meu melhor amigo tem uma paixão secreta por mim só porque me chamou para o baile? Tá bom."  
  
Parvati mostrou a cabeça de detrás da cortina do chuveiro, "Eu vejo o jeito que ele olha pra você quando você não está olhando. Talvez você esteja estudando demais para notar, mas acho que metade da escola já sabe que vocês dois têm algum tipo de flerte rolando."  
  
Hermione se virou para encarar Parvati alarmada, seu rosto com uma expressão perturbada, "Ah, só por que somos amigos? Ou talvez por causa daquele artigo estúpido da Rita Skeeter ano passado? Olhe, Parvati. Nós somos apenas amigos. Entendeu? Apenas.Amigos."  
  
"Hei, não tem por que descontar em mim! Talvez ele realmente não olhe pra você quando você está com o nariz enfiado nos livros. Eu provavelmente estou imaginando coisas. Mas a prof. Trewlawny sempre diz-"  
  
"Ah, esqueça Trelawny!" Ela saiu do banheiro e se apressou para o café da manha.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Então, você vai mesmo com Hermione?"  
  
"Sim, Rony. Eu vou mesmo com Hermione. Quer dizer, eu não estou interessado em um encontro de verdade - é muito trabalhoso. A estratégia de um encontro seguro foi a melhor a se seguir."  
  
"Não deixe que ela te escute dizendo isso, Harry. Você sabe como ela fica sobre coisas assim. Lembra do ano passado e toda aquela coisa de Eloise Midgen? Pensei que ela nunca fosse parar de jogar aquilo na minha cara!"  
  
"Eu sei, eu sei. Não se preocupe, acho que isso não vai acontecer," Harry sorriu.  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
Harry empurrou o café da manha em seu prato. Ele não sabia como Rony iria reagir a essa conversa. Ele esperava que ela não surgisse por enquanto, ou melhor, que ela não surgisse nunca.  
  
"Bem," Harry começou incerto, "nas duas últimas semanas desde que a convidei, eu tenho me sentido meio esquisito sobre tudo isso. Inesperadamente estranho sobre isso - no bom sentido."  
  
"Não me diga que você está começando a gostar de Hermione de verdade!" Rony exclamou alto. Várias pessoas olharam na direção deles. Harry notou isso e lançou um olhar de reprovação na direção dele.  
  
"Desculpe," Ron disse notando os olhares sobre eles e abaixando a voz. "Harry - você está ficando maluco? Ela é Hermione. Ela é nossa amiga. E se ela te rejeitar? Pode arruinar nossa amizade."  
  
"Vamos começar assim: eu não tenho certeza se estou gostando dela, quer dizer, eu não me sinto do mesmo jeito ao lado dela como me sentia perto de Cho ano passado. É só que..."  
  
Rony chutou Harry por baixo da mesa, o interrompendo de repente. "Oi, Hermione!"  
  
"Oi, Rony, como vai?"  
  
"Não podia estar melhor, não é Harry?"  
  
"É. Quer peixe?"  
  
"Claro, obrigada." Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e aceitou o prato das mãos de Harry. Ela olhou desconfiada para ele.  
  
Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu enquanto Hermione fazia seu prato. Harry estava concentrado em comer seu café da manhã e Rony parecia hipnotizado pela superfície de seu suco de abóbora.  
  
"Estávamos falando do baile," Rony começou, "Você sabe, quem vai com quem e tudo mais." Harry olhou para Rony, imaginando aonde ele queria chegar.  
  
"Mmm," Hermione respondeu, ela tinha acabado de colocar o garfo com ovos na boca. "você e o resto da escola. Eu acabei de dizer a Parvati..."  
  
"É. Então, você vai com Harry, não é?" Rony interrompeu, olhando para Harry, que tinha a testa franzida.  
  
"É," Hermione disse, "você não sabia?"  
  
"Parece que não notei."  
  
"Oh, isso é estranho. Pensei que tivéssemos dito dias atrás."  
  
"Não. Só soube hoje pela manha por Neville."  
  
"De Neville? Que engraçado!" Hermione olhou para Harry que estava bastante pálido e tentando não parecer muito constrangido com a conversa. Rony deu um olhar meio de reprovação, meio de careta - que Hermione não viu.  
  
"Harry? O que foi?" Hermione perguntou, notando sua palidez.  
  
"Nada. Nada mesmo. Eu não devia ter comido aquela fatia a mais de torta de abóbora ontem à noite. Acho que ainda estou cheio."  
  
"É, aquela torta estava mesmo deliciosa, não foi? Talvez os elfos domésticos possam me dar a receita pra eu fazer nas férias. Desde que não precise de mágica pra fazer, o que pensando melhor, deve precisar, então eu não vou poder fazer mesmo. E o que há com vocês dois?" Ela disse, os olhares estranhos deles fazendo-a parar de falar sobre torta de abóbora.  
  
Harry e Rony apenas se olhavam. Por que Rony estava agindo tão estranho? Harry queria poder continuar a conversa interrompida com a chegada de Hermione. Talvez ele não devesse ter dito nada sobre os sentimentos estranhos que ele estava desenvolvendo por Hermione. Era só a imaginação dele ou Rony estava com ciúmes?  
  
"Nada", Rony finalmente respondeu, levantando da mesa. "Tenho que falar com o prof. Flitwick antes da aula. Vejo vocês depois." E ele saiu apressado.  
  
"O que deu nele?" Hermione perguntou.  
  
"Talvez tenha sido a torta de abóbora também."  
  
"Sei não, Harry. Ele parecia bastante aborrecido com alguma coisa. Acha que está chateado porque vamos ao baile juntos?".  
  
Harry olhou pra ela. Por que ele se sentia tão estranho perto dela ultimamente? Ele se sentia tão quente e feliz e confortável. Será que ele estava gostando dela? O que ela faria se descobrisse? Ele se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável.  
  
"Eu não sei. Talvez. Eu não achava que fosse grande coisa e aí hoje de manhã ele pareceu bem chocado sobre isso. Talvez ele esteja chateado por eu ter sido mais rápido que ele."  
  
"Mais rápido que ele em que?"  
  
"Em te chamar para o baile."  
  
"Talvez devêssemos ter falado com ele antes de ter decidido ir juntos. Não quero que ele fique pensando que há algo entre nós. Isso pode ser bem chato," Hermione disse, olhando-o nos olhos.  
  
"É, nós não queremos que ele fique pensando isso," Harry disse, encarando de volta. Ela sorria nervosa para ele.  
  
Normalmente, ele desviaria o olhar. Ele estava com uma sensação estranha no estômago e algo dentro dele o dizia para continuar olhando.  
  
Foi Hermione quem desviou o olhar, que pareceu ter demorado uma eternidade para Harry. As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas e ela tomou um gole de seu suco de abóbora, olhando para o salão. Ela colocou o copo na mesa e olhou para ele.  
  
"Então, vamos?" ele disse, sentindo-se como tivesse tomado um belo copo de cerveja amanteigada.  
  
"Sim, vamos."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Você precisa me ouvir, Rony. Por que está agindo como um moleque?"  
  
"Não sei, talvez porque você não admite que gosta de Hermione," Ron falou para Harry. Eles estavam no salão comunal jogando snap explosivo esperando Hermione descer do seu quarto para irem jantar.  
  
"Olhe, esqueça o que eu disse de manhã. Eu não tinha certeza do que sentia. Acho que estava nervoso com o que as outras pessoas iam pensar. Acho que eu tinha razão de estar nervoso. Veja você por exemplo!"  
  
"Você não tem que mentir para poupar meus sentimentos, Harry."  
  
"Eu não estou mentindo."  
  
"Então você não gosta dela?"  
  
"Não. Eu gosto dela, só não é desse jeito."  
  
"Você tem certeza?"  
  
"Sim, e mesmo que eu gostasse dela, eu ficaria longe dela porque eu não quero estragar a amizade que nós três temos."  
  
Rony pareceu se convencer. Ele encostou-se à cadeira e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele exalou sonoramente.  
  
"É estranho ter uma melhor amiga às vezes, não é?" Rony disse.  
  
"É, mas ela é realmente uma ótima amiga que eu não quero perder."  
  
"Você está absolutamente certo, Harry. Por isso acho melhor que nenhum de nós dois namore ela. Não que eu queira, mas acho que estragaria nossa amizade se um de nós o fizesse. Seria bem chato, principalmente para o que ficasse de fora".  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Certo Harry. Começando do princípio. Se vamos ao baile juntos, você tem que levar isso a sério".  
  
"Tudo bem, tudo bem - mas faz cócegas quando você respira no meu pescoço assim," Harry disse, nervoso, abafando uma risada.  
  
"E se eu virar minha cabeça assim?"  
  
"Assim é melhor, mas não é tão divertido. E por que tenho que segurar sua mão assim? Preferia colocar as duas mãos na sua cintura, assim." Ele deslizou suas mãos até a cintura dela e a puxou para si, diminuindo o espaço entre eles, pasmado com sua própria ousadia.  
  
"Harry Potter! Seu Don Juan! Vamos fazer da maneira certa! O livro de dança que eu peguei da biblioteca diz que temos que segurar as mãos desse lado e você segura minha cintura do outro lado, assim." Hermione moveu as mãos e os braços dele para os lugares certos de seu corpo.  
  
Harry a olhou nos olhos. Ele se sentia intoxicado. Ele não sabia como era ficar bêbado, mas isso deveria ser bem próximo. Sua cabeça girava e ele se sentia estranhamente leve. Hermione o olhou de volta, sua expressão ilegível. Ele queria beija-la, mas não sabia como. Ele nunca beijara uma garota antes, e se sentia bastante nervoso com o que iria significar e como ela reagiria.  
  
Sem pensar em mais nada, ele moveu suas mãos de volta para a cintura dela e a trouxe novamente para perto. Ela não resistiu. Ele se inclinou, a centímetros de seus lábios.  
  
"Eu nunca beijei um garoto antes, Harry" ele a ouviu sussurrar. Ele estava tão próximo dela que podia sentir sua respiração e o cheiro doce de seu hálito.  
  
"Acho que vai ser a nossa primeira vez então."  
  
Ele gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Instantaneamente, ele sentiu um calor e ondas de prazer atravessarem seu corpo. Ele sentiu-a abraça-lo por cima do ombro, os dois se entregando ao beijo, a respiração cada vez mais pesada. Ele percebeu que os dois abriram a boca e que os lábios deles estavam bem colados uns nos outros, beijando e beijando. Ele estava ficando sem ar, mas era tão bom que ele não queria parar.  
  
A voz de Hermione interrompeu seu devaneio.  
  
"Eu disse, 'Harry, você está se sentindo bem?'"  
  
Ele retornou de seu sonho para realidade. Ele não estava sozinho com Hermione na sala de feitiços vazia aprendendo a dançar e beijando. Ele estava sentado com ela e Rony na biblioteca estudando poções para o exame no fim da semana.  
  
"O - o que? Ah sim. Estou bem. Devo ter me desligado."  
  
"Eu achei um antídoto muito bom para o teste de Snape. Com certeza vai nos fazer ganhar notas altas no exame."  
  
"Bom, bom. Preciso de toda ajuda que conseguir," Harry falou, desligado. Sua cabeça ainda preenchida com seu sonho. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor e prazer do beijo em todo seu corpo. Ele teria que esperar um tempo antes de sair da biblioteca. Ele tentou pensar em Snape. Esse pensamento podia esfriar qualquer garoto de 15 anos louco por causa dos hormônios melhor que um banho frio.  
  
"É. Se não fosse por você, Hermione, tanto Harry como eu íamos ter zeros bem redondos nesse teste," Rony disse, olhando para o livro.  
  
Eles arrumaram suas mochilas e saíram da biblioteca depois de estudar e conversar por meia hora. Enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores, Hermione ficou um pouco pra trás para conversar com Harry. Rony andando na frente deles.  
  
"Harry," ela sussurrou.  
  
"Sim," ele sussurrou de volta, olhando para a nuca de Rony, pensando se ele desaprovaria essa conversa.  
  
"Temos que conversar. Sozinhos. Hoje à noite."  
  
"Por que?" ele perguntou.  
  
"Tem algo que eu quero te mostrar." Ela disse, num tom um pouco malicioso. "acho que vai resolver todos nossos problemas."  
  
"Por que isso? Por que não podemos conversar amanhã antes do café? E Rony?"  
  
"Isso não é para Rony. Eu explico à noite."  
  
"Certo, que tal a gente se encontrar no salão comunal lá pela meia noite? Eu vou levar minha capa da invisibilidade."  
  
"Bom. A gente vai dar uma saída."  
  
"Para onde vamos?"  
  
"Confie em mim," ela sussurrou.  
  
"Certo, a gente se encontra no salão comunal então." Eles chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda, entraram e sentaram numa mesa perto da janela. 


	2. A aula

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 2: A aula  
  
Hermione desceu as escadas de seu dormitório com um livro embaixo do braço. Seu coração batia forte. Ela tentava não fazer barulho. Se alguém a pegasse saindo, teria que inventar uma desculpa. Diria que precisava estudar mais ou algo assim. Não seria muito difícil convencer alguém disso.  
  
Ela chegou ao salão comunal vazio e percebeu quanto seu plano foi estúpido. Como ela poderia saber se Harry estava lá ou não? Ela decidiu ficar lá esperando ele chamar ou algo assim.  
  
Por que ela estava tão desligada esses dias? Talvez o que Pavarti disse a ela no outro dia preocupou Hermione inconscientemente. Ela parecia estar pensando muito em Harry desde aquela conversa. Talvez porque eles iam ao baile juntos estavam um pouco sem graça. Provavelmente era isso.  
  
Ela esperava que seu plano ajudasse a aliviar esse constrangimento.  
  
Quando ela ia até o sofá para se sentar, ouviu alguma coisa. Parecia um baque e um engasgo. Um segundo depois, ela estava sendo derrubada de costas no chão por uma força invisível. Seu livro voou e ela abafou um grito.  
  
Era Harry. Ele agora estava todo torto sobre ela, seu braço esquerdo pressionando as costelas dela.  
  
"Shhhh", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ela ainda não podia vê-lo.  
  
"O que esta fazendo?" Ela sussurrou em resposta.  
  
"Desculpe! Eu tropecei na capa".  
  
Ele levantou a capa e passou por cima da cabeça dela. Agora ela podia vê- lo. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do dela e os dois lutavam para sair do chão. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto e cheirar seu hálito de menta da pasta de dente. Então, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, eles pararam e ficaram se encarando, hipnotizados. Os lábios de Hermione formigavam e ela se sentia obrigada a continuar olhando nos olhos verdes profundos dele. Ela notou vagamente que estava prendendo a respiração. Foi Harry quem acordou primeiro. Ele se levantou e a ajudou fazer o mesmo. Era um pouco difícil levantar sob a capa, já que eles tinham que ficar bem perto um do outro.  
  
Hermione podia ouvir seu coração pulsando em seus ouvidos. Ela foi pega completamente de surpresa pela própria reação só por estar perto dele. Ela se esforçou bastante até que recuperou a compostura. Talvez ela estivesse se recuperando do choque de ter sido derrubada. É, deve ter sido isso.  
  
"Então Hermione, para que isso?" Harry sussurrou para ela, enquanto ela o guiava para pegar o livro.  
  
"Explico quando chegarmos lá, apenas me siga".Foi tudo o que ela disse, colocando o livro embaixo do braço.  
  
"Certo, mas eu estou surpreso com você, Hermione. Quer dizer, quebrando as regras e tudo. Eu e Rony somos má influência".  
  
"Ha! Ha! Agora vamos indo."  
  
* * * *  
  
Eles saíram pelo retrato. A mulher gorda estava quase cochilando e não pareceu se importar. Eles andaram um pouco, até chegar a uma sala vazia, que parecia não ser usada há anos.  
  
"Phosphoro", Hermione murmurou, tirando a capa de suas cabeças. A sala foi iluminada pelo que parecia ser centenas de pequenas velas brancas, algumas levitando e outras no chão e no parapeito da janela. Faziam a sala brilhar de uma maneira mágica.  
  
"Impressionado?" Hermione perguntou, notando Harry com os olhos arregalados.  
  
"Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?" Ele perguntou.  
  
"Eu só coloquei um feitiço nas velas, foi muito fácil".  
  
Harry estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Ele ainda estava se recuperando de tê-la derrubado e agora ele tinha uma sensação estranha sobre esse lugar. Parecia que ele já tinha estado ali. O que Hermione estava planejando?  
  
Hermione abriu o livro que carregava. Harry leu o título na capa: O Encantador Feitiço da Dança. Ele franziu a testa, imaginando o porque Hermione estava com um livro de dança. Então ele se lembrou do devaneio que teve mais cedo. Ele quase engasgou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ele pensou que seu coração ia se partir de tão rápido que batia.  
  
"Hermione", ele disse, tentando esconder o fato que queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
"Só um segundo", ela disse, tirando os olhos do livro. "Eu espero que goste da surpresa que preparei para você", ela continuou antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, "acho que isso pode nos curar desse clima".  
  
"Clima?"  
  
"Sim, clima. Você não está se sentindo nervoso por causa desse negócio de baile ultimamente? Sei que eu estou. Eu notei que você está agindo meio estranho nos últimos dias. Imaginei que está se sentindo tão inseguro quanto eu sobre isso".  
  
"E o que é isso?" Harry perguntou, percebendo que provavelmente já sabia que resposta teria.  
  
"Bem, nenhum de nós dois sabe dançar muito bem, não é? Quer dizer, pelo jeito que Pavarti te levou ano passado, pude notar que você não sabia para que lado ir. E quanto a mim, sei que dancei muito com Victor, mas só consegui porque ele me guiou. Talvez se aprendêssemos o básico, nos sentiríamos muito mais confortável com tudo isso".  
  
Harry apenas ficou olhando para ela. Ele estava passando por uma luta interna e não sabia que lado venceria. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Ele queria ter alguns minutos para pensar, para decidir o que queria e como lidar com isso sem aborrecer um de seus melhores amigos. A mente dele girava num turbilhão de pensamentos.  
  
Se ele ficasse e aprendesse a dançar com Hermione, ele arriscava acontecer algo que deixaria Rony com raiva dele. Se ele tentasse ir embora, ele arriscava desapontar Hermione, deixando ela pensando sobre seu estranho comportamento e possivelmente suspeitaria que ele sentia algo por ela.  
  
Para piorar as coisas, ele nem sabia se ela sentia alguma coisa por ele. Ela parecia estar tão nervosa e sentir a mesma falta de confiança que ele quanto a dançar. Um pensamento positivo que passou pela cabeça dele foi que ela se preocupou em decorar a sala com velas, um gesto muito romântico para alguém que supostamente era apenas um amigo.  
  
Mas e se preferisse que tudo continuasse desse jeito: apenas amigos? E se ele ficasse e tentasse beijá-la? Como ela reagira? Se ela o rejeitasse, destruiria a amizade deles? Se ela não o rejeitasse, ele estaria quebrando sua palavra para Rony? Em todo caso, como isso afetaria sua amizade com eles? Ele odiava a idéia de perder Rony como amigo - o ano anterior provara quanto isso poderia ser penoso. E ele precisava de Hermione, desesperadamente. Ele não queria arriscar perde-la.  
  
"Eu estava certa então, não é?" Hermione disse, notando a expressão confusa no rosto de Harry e a demora na resposta.  
  
De repente, Harry foi atingindo por um raio de inspiração. Ele podia sair disso sem perder nenhum de seus amigos! Ele não devia ter deixado aquele devaneio bobo confundi-lo! Ele tinha o controle de seu destino, ele não ia ser o garoto impulsivo, guiado por hormônios igual ao do sonho. Tudo que precisava fazer de autocontrole - se concentrar, se acalmar e se controlar.  
  
  
  
Harry expirou e disse, "Claro que está certa, Hermione. Isso realmente é uma boa idéia. Eu já me sinto aliviado".Ele sorriu para ela.  
  
"Ótimo! Vamos começar então!" Hermione colocou o livro aberto sobre o chão e se aproximou de Harry.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Então, você coloca sua mão direita no meu quadril, assim", Hermione explicou. Ela pegou a mão direita dele a colocou no quadril dela.  
  
"Depois eu coloco a mão no seu ombro, assim", ela disse, colocando o braço esquerdo dela no ombro direito dele, a mão dela repousando levemente sobre ele.  
  
"Depois, damos as mãos desse lado, os braços para fora".A voz dela tremeu um pouco.  
  
"Então, é só isso?" Harry perguntou olhando para ela um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
  
  
"Eu acho, mas deixe-me checar no livro. Não se mexa".Hermione o soltou e andou para trás para olhar o livro, se virando e dobrando um pouco os joelhos, de costas para Harry.  
  
Quando ela levantou e virou, notou que ele havia abaixado os braços e parecia pensativo.  
  
"Algo errado, Harry?"  
  
"Eu só estava pensando".  
  
"Sobre o que?"  
  
"Nossa amizade e quanto ela é importante para mim".  
  
"Ah, isso é tão bonito, Harry".Hermione esfregou o braço dele. "Também é importante para mim".Ela olhou em seus olhos e sorriu.  
  
"A gente passou por tanta coisa juntos", Harry disse, enquanto colocava seus braços na posição da dança, Hermione seguindo seu gesto.  
  
"É, outro dia estava lembrando de quando usamos o vira-tempo para salvar Bicuço e Sirius. Que loucura! Lembra-se?" Hermione lembrou, balançando a cabeça.  
  
"Claro que eu lembro. Naquela noite tudo deu certo por pouco! E quando passamos pela prova de poções quando fomos atrás da pedra filosofal no primeiro ano? Eu fiquei tão aliviado que você estava lá comigo, porque eu não teria chance se estivesse sozinho!".  
  
"Você não sabe quantas vezes eu tive pesadelos com aquela noite, nos quais eu bagunçava tudo, te dava a poção errada e bebia outra errada".Hermione riu. Os dois estavam rindo agora, uma energia estranha no ar.  
  
Harry parou de rir de repente, e ficou com uma cara séria.  
  
"Você passou comigo por um bocado de coisas difíceis que assustariam a maioria das pessoas. Você é muito corajosa e muito inteligente".Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
"Bem, eu também te acho muito corajoso e inteligente", Hermione respondeu, quase sussurrando. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e depois, muito tímida, olhou para os próprios pés.  
  
Eles pausaram. Parecia que o tempo estava parado.  
  
Hermione podia sentir Harry olhando para ela - céus, ele tinha ficado mais alto desde ano passado. Ela o sentiu olhando para sua cabeça e tentou decidir se devia olhar para cima. Ela podia sentir algo dentro dela tentando se libertar, mas não sabia o que era. Notou que estava tremendo e torceu para que ele não percebesse. Ela notou que beijaria Harry se olhasse em seus lindos olhos verdes. O que aconteceria se eles se beijassem? Como ele reagiria? E se ele não a quisesse desse jeito? Ela começou a se sentir tonta, sem conseguir pensar claramente.  
  
O livro no chão chamou a sua atenção. Ela havia puxado-o para mais perto deles e deixado aberto em uma foto de uma bruxa e um bruxo dançando. Só que eles não estava mais dançando, eles estavam se beijando.  
  
Sentindo-se estranhamente constrangida, ela olhou para Harry, checando se ele tinha visto a foto.  
  
Ele sorriu para ela. "Então, para onde vamos daqui?"  
  
"Como assim?" A pergunta pegou Hermione desprevenida. Ela mexeu nos cabelos nervosa.  
  
"Bem eu tenho que guiar, certo? Então, quais são os passos?"  
  
Sim Harry, ela pensou. Por que você não guia? Por que não se curva e me beija agora mesmo para eu não ter que preocupar com o que significaria?  
  
"Hermione? Você me ouviu? Quais são os passos?"  
  
"Passos? Sim! Passos!" Hermione rapidamente recobrou sua compostura e voltou para o modo acadêmico, demonstrando os passos enquanto falava. "Diz que devemos mover com a música, fazendo uma caixa, você indo para sua esquerda, depois para frente, depois para direita, depois para posição inicial. Eu sigo você, fazendo o oposto".  
  
"Isso parece fácil. Vamos tentar", Harry disse, entusiasmado.  
  
Eles praticaram o passo da caixa alguns minutos antes de fazer tudo certo. Harry pisando no pé de Hermione algumas vezes, Hermione se segurando para não guiar. Houve muitos risos, mas quando terminaram, se sentiam muito confortáveis e relaxados.  
  
"Agora, devíamos praticar com música, mas não tive acesso a um rádio de bruxo, então vamos ter que contar", Hermione disse.  
  
Ela começou a contar, enquanto eles praticavam os passos um pouco mais. "Um- dois -TRÊS - quatro - cinco - SEIS. Um - dois -TRÊS - quatro - cinco SEIS".Eles começaram a rir e a brincar, enquanto tentavam dançar num ritmo.  
  
  
  
"Por que não tentamos entoar alguma coisa?" Harry disse, sarcasticamente.  
  
"Eu não conheço nada legal e você?" Hermione se soltou dele, as mãos nos quadris, sorrindo maliciosamente. Concentrar na dança estava ajudando-a se controlar. Ela não estava mais se sentindo tonta. Ao invés disso, sentia um calor e um carinho por esse bruxo que era gentil o bastante para ajudá-la, tentando aprender a dançar.  
  
"Não, mas o professor Flitwick tem um rádio de bruxo, vamos para a sala dele e pegar emprestado. Podemos deixar bem baixinho, ninguém vai ouvir".  
  
"Boa idéia. Queria ter pensado nessa".  
  
Hermione pegou seu livro, fechando rápido para que Harry não pudesse ver a figura. Eles entraram embaixo da capa, Harry guiando. 


	3. O Beijo

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo três: O beijo  
  
Eles estavam andando pelos corredores em direção à sala de Flitwick quando ouviram Pirraça.  
  
"Oh, não!" Sussurrou Hermione nervosa, vendo-o sair de uma sala. "Espero que ele não esbarre na gente".  
  
"Shhh",sussurrou Harry. Ele não queria dizer nada a Hermione, mas parecia que Pirraça iria bem ao encontro deles, se não saíssem do caminho. Ele tinha que agir rápido.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry agarrou Hermione pelo braço e rapidamente a puxou para parede do corredor. Ele pressionou suas costas contra a parede e a puxou contra ele. Ele deixou seu braço firme ao redor dela, para que ela não se movesse e a capa caísse. Ele a sentiu colocar a cabeça contra o ombro dele. Eles nem respiravam, esperando Pirraça passar.  
  
Normalmente, eles iriam passar por Pirraça, Harry fazendo sua imitação do Barão Sangrento. Mas dessa vez, Pirraça estava ricocheteando contra as paredes. Eles não queriam arriscar perder pontos ou manchar o status de Hermione de monitora, sendo pegos fora da cama alta horas. Então eles esperaram. E esperaram. Ele não ia embora.  
  
Enquanto isso, Harry se sentia muito nervoso por estar segurando Hermione daquele jeito. Ele já havia dado muitos abraços nela nesses quase cinco anos de amizade. Por que ele não notara antes que seu cabelo tinha um cheiro de canela? Ele definitivamente estava ficando excitado e estava com medo de ela estar perto o suficiente para notar. Seu coração batia tão forte que era capaz de Pirraça escutar. Harry abaixou o olhar e viu que os olhos de Hermione estavam cheios de ansiedade.  
  
Então eles ouviram uma voz enfurecida gritar: "Pirraça!" Filch tinha chegado com Madame Nor-r -ra. Agora a festa estava completa. Quem disse que nada acontecia em Hogwarts às 2 da manhã?  
  
"Eu tive uma idéia", Hermione sussurrou.  
  
"Que bom que um de nós teve", Harry sussurrou de volta.  
  
"Vamos para aquela sala ali. Talvez ninguém note se fecharmos a porta devagar. Depois podemos esperar mais seguros que todos se vão".  
  
"Bom plano. Vamos logo", Harry murmurou rápido.  
  
Hermione guiou o caminho, tateando o corredor que levava até a porta que estava próxima do lugar onde foram encurralados. Eles entraram na ponta dos pés e começaram a fechar a porta. Ela rangeu um pouco. Hermione puxou sua varinha, apontou para porta e murmurou, "Quietamora". Foi o suficiente. Eles puderam fechar a porta sem fazer barulho algum. Harry olhou para ela, cheio de admiração - ela sempre conseguia impressioná-lo. Ela deu os ombros. Os dois suspiraram aliviados.  
  
"Devemos ficar embaixo da capa, para o caso de um dos dois abrir a porta", Hermione sussurrou.  
  
"É, você provavelmente está certa. Mas está ficando meio quente aqui embaixo, não acha?" Harry respondeu.  
  
"É talvez um pouco. Provavelmente por que estamos estressados por quase sermos pegos. Meu coração ainda está batendo forte por causa do susto".  
  
"Provavelmente é isso", disse Harry, tentando parecer que concordava com o que ela disse, apesar dele saber a verdadeira razão porque estava calor. "Vamos sentar ali", ele disse olhando a sala e achando um banco contra a parede. Eles foram até lá e se sentaram.  
  
Pelo que Harry notou na sala, parecia ser dedicada ao estudo de astronomia avançada. O teto era encantado para mostrar as constelações mais claramente, para serem vistas a olho nu. Havia vários globos transparentes em pedestais ao redor da sala com o que parecia réplicas em miniatura do sistema solar girando dentro deles. Nenhum dos dois estivera ali antes, mas Harry tinha ouvido Jorge e Fred falarem sobre ela como sendo um ótimo lugar pra namorar, na torre de Astronomia que era muito difícil de achar.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione sussurrou.  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Você sabe que sala é essa?"  
  
"Sei sim. É uma das salas de Astronomia, não é?" ele respondeu.  
  
"É, é verdade. Mas também... bem... também é onde... hã..." Parecia que Hermione não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas, algo que raramente acontecia.  
  
"Onde os casais namoram?" Harry terminou por ela.  
  
"Sim. Exato." Hermione disse, parecendo bem constrangida agora. Então ela fez uma cara de surpresa de brincadeira e falou, "Harry James Potter, não me diga que já esteve aqui!"  
  
"Não! Jorge e Fred me contaram sobre ela."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"E você, Srta. Granger? Parece que você sabe bem o que o acontece aqui," Harry falou, sorrindo e dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Hermione.  
  
"Não sei, não. Eu também nunca estive aqui. Ai. Eu ouvi Pavarti e Lilá falando sobre ela no dormitório - e pare de me cotovelar, está começando a fazer cócegas e eu posso rir alto e entregar nosso esconderijo."  
  
"Ah, vamos lá Hermione," Harry disse, sorrindo. A montanha russa de emoções que ele passou na noite estava fazendo-o sentir-se como bêbado e ele só queria se divertir. Ele só tinha que tomar cuidado para não se descontrolar. "Você não tem cócegas de verdade, ou tem?"  
  
Ela lançou um olhar de aviso, "É melhor você não tentar nada, Harry. Vamos ser pegos!"  
  
"Tentar algo? O quê? Só estou tentando me divertir um pouco. Do jeito que você fala parece que eu estou tentando te beijar ou algo assim."  
  
"É, queria eu," Hermione disse, sem pensar. Ela inspirou rapidamente, percebendo o que havia dito e cobriu sua boca com as mãos, chocada, olhando para ele. Ela tirou as mãos da boca, "Quer dizer, eu queria, eu queria... eu queria que a gente saísse daqui," gaguejou ela, "Nós vamos levar uma bronca se Filch..."  
  
Mas ela não conseguiu terminar. Harry tinha gentilmente pressionado seus lábios contra os dela, não conseguindo mais resistir a seus impulsos. Ele tinha perdido o controle e agora seus hormônios de adolescentes o guiavam.  
  
O beijo começou bem gentil. Logo no início, Hermione ficou um pouco chocada com o gesto dele e se afastou um pouco. Depois, Harry pôde sentir o corpo dela vindo em direção ao seu, enquanto ela correspondia ao beijo. Ela passou seus braços sobre os ombros dele, unindo suas mãos atrás do pescoço dele. Ele teve a impressão de ouvi-la suspirar, mas não pôde ter certeza pois seus suspiros pareciam ressoar. Ele colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Seus narizes se bateram desajeitados algumas vezes, fazendo- os rir entre os beijos, que ficavam cada vez mais intenso.  
  
Harry nunca beijara uma garota antes. Verdade que ele pensava muito sobre isso. E sonhava com isso freqüentemente, mas nenhum sonho poderia tê-lo preparado para essa experiência. Parecia que todo seu corpo estava em chamas. Ele percebeu que não estava respirando muito e começava a ficar tonto - e estava adorando cada momento disso. A sala girava num turbilhão de emoções que lhe davam uma quantia tremenda de prazer: o cheiro do cabelo dela, o gosto de sua boca quente e molhada, a sensação de seu corpo junto ao dela.  
  
Eles começaram a perder o controle. Harry não sabia o que deu nele, mas tentou usar sua língua no beijo e o efeito foi instantâneo. Hermione suspirou alto. Eles pressionaram seus corpos juntos intensamente, se beijando assim várias vezes. Os dois estavam respirando ofegantes agora e estavam se beijando tão vorazmente que o queixo de Harry estava começando a doer. Ele notou que Hermione movera suas mãos de detrás de seu pescoço para suas costas. Ele podia sentir suas unhas entrando nele, e espera que fosse porque ela estivesse sentindo extremo prazer também.  
  
Foi Hermione que finalmente puxou o freio. Ela se separou dele um pouco e respirou fundo. Ele tentou beijá-la de novo, mas ela tirou seus braços dele e sentou. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas ela sorria.  
  
"É melhor a gente parar, Harry," ela sussurrou, quando ele tentou beijá-la de novo e ela se retraiu. Ele a soltou.  
  
"O quê? Por quê?" ele disse, numa voz que quase não parecia com a dele, que soava intensa e quase rouca.  
  
"Somos muito novos para... você SABE!" ela disse, olhando para ele séria.  
  
"Você sabe o QUÊ?"  
  
"Fazer isso. Isso leva a outras coisas para as quais ainda não estamos prontos."  
  
"Eu não ia... a gente não ia..." ele disse, sem jeito. O sangue tinha saído de seu cérebro? Ele não conseguia falar ou pensar direito.  
  
"Mas e se não tivéssemos parado agora?" Hermione perguntou ansiosa. "Poderíamos ter deixado as coisas irem muito longe. Eu estava começando a achar que não conseguiria parar."  
  
"Hum hum," foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer. Ele tinha que se recompor. Ele precisava esfriar, pensar em algo pra distraí-lo das sensações que ainda sentia. Que tal quadribol? Cara, eles ganharam o último jogo contra lufa-lufa por pouco. Não. Não estava funcionando. Hora de pensar em Snape de novo.  
  
Harry se endireitou e olhou para Hermione. Quando ele olhou para ela, percebeu que algo dentro dele que estava se agitando nas últimas semanas agora tinha sido completamente despertado. Ele agora tinha certeza de uma coisa: ele não queria mais nada além de estar com ela, tomar conta dela, fazê-la feliz. Ele foi atingido por uma onda de emoções tão fortes que ele teve que respirar fundo pra não engasgar. Ela era sua melhor amiga e agora era muito mais. Era assim o amor? Ele esperava desesperadamente que ela sentisse a mesma coisa.  
  
"Eu estou com medo, Harry," Hermione sussurrou.  
  
Harry colocou os braços ao redor dela. "De que está com medo? Filch? Ele logo vai embora. Só temos que esperar mais um pouco."  
  
"Não, não é isso," ela disse, sua voz tremendo de emoção, "Nós nos beijamos Harry. E não foi um beijo qualquer. Quer dizer, nós realmente nos entregamos ao beijo. Estou com medo por ter perdido o controle daquele jeito. Estou com medo do que isso quer dizer. Estou com medo de como as coisas podem mudar entre a gente. Estou com medo do tanto que sinto por você. Estou apenas... com medo." Ela começou a chorar, afundando sua cabeça no ombro dele.  
  
Harry a abraçou mais forte e disse, "Hermione, eu estou muito feliz com o que aconteceu. Eu tenho pensado em você de um jeito diferente já faz um tempo. E sei o que quer dizer com estar com medo de tudo isso, e eu também tenho medo. Mas é uma coisa boa, não acha? Quer dizer, isso parece tão certo."  
  
Ela tirou a cabeça do ombro dele, seu rosto molhado de lágrimas, seus olhos inchados e sussurrou, "Eu acho que te amo, Harry," ela olhou para cima e seus olhos encontraram os dele.  
  
"Céus, Hermione," ele se forçou a falar - sua garganta estava começando a se fechar. "Eu... eu acho que também te amo." Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo doce e meigo nos seus lábios. Eles juntaram as testas e sorriram. Parecia que não precisavam mais de palavras. Eles descobriram a doce e delicada bênção que o primeiro amor entrega. Sentados no banco, ainda cobertos pela capa, ouvindo as suas respirações, estavam perdidos no momento.  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
Pirraça entrou. Filch o seguiu, gritando e acenando sua bengala no ar, Madame Nor-r-ra atrás dele. Harry que tinha se virado pela surpresa do distúrbio, voltou seu foco para Hermione. Ele ia tentar sair sorrateiro da sala com ela quando notou os olhos dela revirando. O corpo dela estava amolecendo.  
  
Harry a segurou mais forte e se apoiou para que eles não caíssem do banco enquanto ele a segurava. Ela agora estava completamente desmaiada em seus braços! Ela não havia dado nenhum sinal, nenhuma indicação que não estava se sentindo bem. O que estava errado com ela? Ela ia ficar bem? Foi a surpresa da entrada de Pirraça que tinha feito ela desmaiar?  
  
Harry tentou acordá-la, sem fazer barulho. Primeiro, ele tentou balançá-la e sussurrar em seu ouvido. Não funcionou. Com um pouco de dificuldade, devido ao fato dela estar quase em cima dele, ele pegou sua varinha. Ele apontou para ela e murmurou, "Enervate" Isso também não funcionou. Ele estava começando a ficar frenético. Ele estava preso embaixo da capa, segurando Hermione desmaiada e torcendo desesperado que ela estivesse bem. Ele precisava levá-la de volta para o salão comunal da Grifinória para poder observá-la melhor na luz.  
  
Ele formulou um plano. Não era um muito bom, mas depois do que passou, seu cérebro ainda não estava funcionando na capacidade máxima. Ele ia esperar até que Pirraça e Filch fossem embora, torcendo que eles não o achassem sentado no banco. Depois, ele iria levitá-la até acima de sua cabeça coberta pela capa até que eles chegassem ao salão comunal. Se ele ouvisse alguém vindo, ele iria segurá-la e se esconder contra a parede do corredor. Ele queria estar com o mapa do maroto - tinha sido confiscado numa faxina que ocorreu depois dos eventos do Torneio tribruxo.  
  
Ele sentou e esperou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, depois começou a executar seu plano. 


	4. o Sono

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
  
  
Capítulo quatro: o sono  
  
Quando relembrava dessa noite nos anos seguintes, Harry não conseguia acreditar como conseguiu escapar. Levou o que pareceu uma vida pra chegar lá - foi uma caminhada vagarosa, já que ele tinha que ser cuidadoso com Hermione.  
  
Depois que chegaram ao salão comunal, Harry tirou a capa de Hermione e a colocou num dos sofás. Ele a observou com muito cuidado. Além dela estar desmaiada, nada mais parecia estar errado com ela. Na verdade, seus lábios estavam no formato de um sorriso contente. Ele nunca a tinha visto dormindo - além de algumas poucas vezes que ele e Ron a pegaram cochilando no livro. Ela sempre dormia com uma expressão tão alegre e contente?  
  
Ele tentou acordá-la novamente sem sorte. Ele tentou chamá-la, balançá-la, ele até saiu e buscou um pano molhado para colocar na testa dela. Ela continuava seu sono contente. Ele tomou seu pulso - só que não sabia qual era a pulsação normal dela, então não tinha muita certeza do que faria com essa informação. Ele colocou a orelha perto do rosto dela pra ouvir sua respiração e podia ver seu peito subir e descer num ritmo suave.  
  
Os minutos se passavam e Harry apenas ficou lá no sofá a olhando. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava errado com ela. As únicas suposições que ele tinha o assustavam. Ele decidiu que ela precisava ir à ala hospitalar. Mas antes de fazer isso, ele precisava de uma segunda opinião. Ele precisava de alguém com mais conhecimento do mundo mágico que ele para dar uma olhada nela. Ele precisava de alguém em quem pudesse confiar e pedir ajuda. Ele precisava...  
  
"Rony, shhh, Rony, acorda," Harry sussurrou alguns momentos depois no dormitório dos garotos, balançando o amigo pelo ombro.  
  
"O que? O que é? Harry? Qual o problema?" A voz de Ron cheia de sono respondeu na escuridão.  
  
"É Hermione," Harry sussurou. "Ela está desmaiada no salão comunal. Acho que ela deve ir para a ala hospitalar. Venha, você tem que dar uma olhada."  
  
Rony pulou da cama em silêncio, colocou o roupão e seguiu Harry até o salão comunal. Ele não disse nada até que a viu.  
  
"Uau, você estava falando sério!" Rony ficou com uma expressão de preocupação, enquanto se aproximava da amiga desmaiada no sofá.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Rony disse, olhando Hermione mais de perto. Ele estava balançando-a, ouvindo sua respiração, do mesmo jeito que Harry momentos antes.  
  
"Eu a achei deitada aí quando desci pra pegar um livro que tinha esquecido," mentiu ele, "não conseguia dormir por causa da partida de quadribol que está chegando."  
  
"E ela estava deitada assim?"  
  
"É. Eu pensei que ela estava dormindo, então tentei acordá-la, mas não consegui. Pode ser algum tipo de feitiço ou algo assim?"  
  
"Eu não sei. Você tentou 'Ennervate?'"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"E um pano molhado?"  
  
"Está vendo essa coisa na testa dela?"  
  
"Ah. Certo."  
  
"Parece que temos que levá-la mesmo para ala hospitalar." Disse Harry.  
  
Rony se levantou e virou pra Harry, uma expressão de desconfiança, "Harry, porque você esta todo vestido se só veio procurar um livro?"  
  
Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, pensando numa resposta convincente. Ele não mentia bem. Geralmente confiava a Hermione e Rony a tarefa de inventar as mentiras leves e inteligentes que eles contavam quando necessário. Mas isso não era uma mentira leve, nem Hermione nem Rony não iam ajudá-lo dessa vez. Ele estava sozinho nessa. Ele odiava mentir para Rony, mas a outra alternativa era pior - principalmente porque ele não tinha certeza do que Hermione gostaria que ele dissesse.  
  
"Como eu disse," Harry finalmente falou, "eu não conseguia dormir. Eu queria ficar acordado e esperar você e Hermione para o café. Eu preciso fazer aquela redação estúpida Trewlawny passou pra gente na terça."  
  
Isso foi o suficiente, o objetivo de Rony se desviou de questionar Harry para os deveres da escola. "Ah é. Mas eu pensei que íamos fazer juntos. É melhor você esperar por mim. Eu nunca vou conseguir escrever aquilo sozinho. Ela quer uma redação bem comprida, não é?"  
  
"É, ela quer pelo menos 3 pés, se me lembro bem," Harry respondeu rápido, meio distraído. Ele ainda estava preocupado com Hermione, apesar de estar ficando bem claro para ele que Rony não achava que era grande coisa.  
  
"Ouça Rony," Harry continuou, "Quem se importa com Trewlawny? O que vamos fazer com Hermione?"  
  
"Você está certo. Temos que pensar em Hermione. Desculpe." Rony respondeu, olhando para Hermione. "Eu fico meio lerdo quando estou com sono, Harry," Rony disse com um leve sorriso, seguido de um longo bocejo. Ele não parecia estar com sono. "Eu concordo, vamos levá-la para a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey vai deixá-la como nova. Provavelmente é algum tipo de gripe mágica. Veja o sorriso no rosto dela. Provavelmente está tendo algum sonho engraçado ou algo assim. Sabe, eu tive gripe que me fazia levitar as coisas de meu quarto enquanto eu estava delirando, sonhando com a Copa do Mundo. Depois de semanas eu ainda estava procurando coisas que eu tinha espalhado enquanto delirava que eram goles e a parede era um gol."  
  
Isso terminou a discussão. Eles estavam levando-a para a ala hospitalar. Normalmente, eles teriam pedido a um monitor para acompanhá-los, por causa da hora. Já que Hermione era monitora, eles decidiram que não precisavam incomodar mais ninguém, já que eles tecnicamente não estavam quebrando as regras pois, ela estava com eles. Rony a levitou acima deles.  
  
Quando eles passaram pelo retrato, Rony perguntou, "Harry o que você acha que Hermione estava fazendo fora do dormitório? Pensei que todos tivéssemos ido dormir na mesma hora."  
  
"Eu não sei. Talvez ela tivesse que estudar alguma coisa. Você sabe como ela é. Provavelmente estava fazendo algum trabalho extra para Aritmancia," Harry falou, se esforçando para parecer convincente. Ele queria que Rony parasse de fazer perguntas. Se ele não estivesse tão distraído com os eventos de mais cedo, teria previsto que Rony iria fazer muitas perguntas e talvez não o chamasse.  
  
"Provavelmente," Rony concordou com o que Harry disse.  
  
Eles fizeram o resto do percurso em silêncio. Sabiam, como todos amigos sabem, que o silêncio é o melhor quando se está andando com sono por corredores, levitando sua melhor amiga em direção a ala hospitalar às quatro da manhã.  
  
*******  
  
Quando eles chegaram à ala hospitalar, tiveram que bater na porta, já que eram mais de 4 horas. Madame Pomfrey, cheia de sono, respondeu segurando uma tocha em uma mão e a varinha em outra. Ela estava usando um chapéu de dormir cinza e tinha um roupão creme bem amarrado na cintura. Ela não parecia muito feliz em vê-los.  
  
"Bom dia garotos, o que foi dessa vez?" ela os olhou desconfiada.  
  
"É Hermione," Harry explicou, enquanto Rony habilmente a trouxe um pouco para baixo, de forma que ela estava levitando na altura dos olhos de Madame Pomfrey. Ele tinha melhorado muito no "Vingardium Leviosa" desde o primeiro ano.  
  
"Tragam-na pra dentro," Madame Pomfrey disse.  
  
Eles entraram e Rony abaixou Hermione na cama indicada por Madame Pomfrey. Enquanto Harry e Rony olhavam, madame Pomfrey correu sua varinha por cima de Hermione e a ponta ficou branca, depois vermelha, depois azul celeste. Harry percebeu que ela ficava cada vez mais preocupada enquanto fazia seu exame. Ela não tentou nenhuma tática de despertar que Rony e Harry usaram, ela apenas continuou a correr a varinha por cima de Hermione, olhando a ponta mudar de cor.  
  
Ela se virou para os garotos e perguntou o que aconteceu. Sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado, Harry contou a mesma história que contara a Rony, que apenas ouvia, ocasionalmente olhando para Hermione preocupado.  
  
"Entendo, então vocês não sabem há quanto tempo ela estava lá? Vocês não sabem se ela tomou alguma poção ou se estava com alguém quando desmaiou?"  
  
Harry se segurou para não engolir a seco e desviou o olhar quando respondeu. "Não, não sabemos." Ele queria poder dizer a verdade! E se algo que ele sabia pudesse ajudar Hermione?  
  
Madame Pomfrey voltou para sua sala e remexeu em algumas coisas. Enquanto ela fazia isso, Harry e Rony trocaram olhares preocupados. Rony mordia o lábio inferior, uma coisa que aprendeu de Hermione. Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos para esconder que elas tremiam.  
  
"O que acha que provocou isso, Harry?" Rony sussurrou, observando se Madame Pomfrey ainda estava ocupada na sala.  
  
"Sei lá. Você viu como a varinha mudou de cor? Queria saber o que isso quer dizer".  
  
Rony acenou com a cabeça. "Eu vi - bem estranho na minha opinião."  
  
Harry concordou com a cabeça. "Madame Pomfrey também parece bem preocupada - mais que o normal."  
  
"É. Se fosse gripe mágica, ela teria mandado a gente embora na hora. Talvez seja algo que ela nunca viu antes. Que sorte a de Hermione pegar algum vírus maluco!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey retornou com um cálice com uma poção azul claro fumegando. Ela sentou na cama, segurou a cabeça de Hermione e tentou fazê-la tomar. Bagunçou tudo, já que a boca de Hermione estava fechada. Na opinião de Harry, se alguma coisa entrou, foi por sorte. Ela colocou o cálice no criado-mudo e olhou para o relógio. Os minutos se passaram em silêncio enquanto Madame Pomfrey segurava a mão de Hermione, ocasionalmente olhando o tempo. Harry percebeu que pelo jeito dela, que ela estava ficando mais preocupada com alguma coisa.  
  
Com a ansiedade crescente com o silêncio, Harry decidiu que não podia esperar mais. "Então, ela vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou, tentando esconder o medo da sua voz.  
  
Madame Pomfrey que geralmente era paciente com perguntas, respondeu a Harry, "Acho que vou ter que pedir que vocês saiam." Ela falou como se estivesse bronqueando. Harry sentiu um calor de emoções misturadas dentro dele.  
  
"Vamos," choramingou Rony, "Por que você não pode dizer? Ela é nossa amiga! Temos o direito de saber!"  
  
"Não é da sua conta, Sr, Weasley. Agora vá, ou eu vou dar queixa de vocês por perturbação na ala hospitalar."  
  
"Não, eu não vou. Eu quero ficar aqui com ela, ver quando ela vai sair dessa." Harry protestou.  
  
Madame Pomfrey se levantou. "Se eu tiver que repetir..."  
  
"Nós vamos, não é Harry?" Rony mais que declarou que perguntou, enquanto dava um olhar de advertência a Harry e o empurrava na direção da porta.  
  
"Não, Rony, eu quero..."  
  
"Tchau, Madame Pomfrey, nos avise se algo mudar." Rony falou, continuando a empurrar Harry para fora da ala hospitalar.  
  
"Por que você fez isso? Eu queria ficar!" Harry falou.  
  
"Eu acabei de salvar sua pele! Ela estava parecendo minha mãe pouco antes de dar a maior bronca em Fred e Jorge ano passado. Você ia dar uma detenção para nós dois e precisamos de todo tempo extra para descobrir o que Hermione tem." Rony respondeu, suas orelhas muito vermelhas.  
  
Harry o encarou e cruzou os braços.  
  
"Além disso," Rony continuou com uma voz mais conciliatória, "não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer ficando lá em pé. Se acontecesse com um de nós, ela seria a primeira a chegar na biblioteca para tentar descobrir o que estava errado. Nós devemos isso a ela."  
  
Harry, ainda com os braços cruzados, olhou para os pés desconfortável.  
  
"Agora deixe de ser tão idiota e vamos tomar café - estou faminto," Rony completou.  
  
Harry expirou profundamente, olhou para Rony e franziu a testa.  
  
"É bem típico de você, pensar em comida numa hora dessas."  
  
"Bem, não consigo pensar de estômago vazio," ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Harry sorriu, "Sabe, acho que Hermione tem sido uma má influência pra você."  
  
"É, eu sei. Imagina, eu sugerindo que a gente deve ir para biblioteca. Vê o que acontece quando estou com fome?"  
  
Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, rindo. Rony deu os ombros e eles dois riram. Harry esmurrou o braço de Rony e os dois voltaram para a torre da Grifinória. 


	5. A Pergunta

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo 

**Capítulo 5: A pergunta **

Ela estava numa varanda  branca de madeira de frente para uma praia tropical, olhando as ondas. Respirando fundo, ela puxou o roupão para mais perto de si, seu nariz enchendo-se com o fresco ar salgado. Ela podia sentir o sol nascente esquentando seu rosto. Uma suave brisa oceânica batia em seus cabelos, os fazendo flutuar atrás dela. O ritmo musical  das ondas quebrando na praia completava esse momento perfeito, onde ela se sentia em paz com o mundo e com si mesma. Então era essa a sensação de se sentir perfeitamente contente. Ela sorriu, sentindo uma lágrima de felicidade se formar no canto de seu olho esquerdo. "Hermione, querida? O que está fazendo aí fora, amor?" Harry chamou de dentro da casa de praia. Ele vinha em sua direção. 

Ela continuou a olhar o mar. "Eu só estou tentando acreditar nisso tudo, torcendo que não seja um sonho," ela o respondeu, projetando um pouco sua voz pra que ele pudesse ouvi-la por cima do vento e das ondas. Nesse instante, ela se sentia a bruxa mais sortuda do mundo. 

Ela ouviu a porta se abrir e se virou, e o viu parado lá, sorrindo, usando um roupão combinando com o dela. Seus cabelos negros estavam mais bagunçados que o de costume e seus óculos estavam um pouco tortos. Ele estava com uma garrafa de suco de laranja em uma mão e equilibrava dois copos pequenos sob o braço. 

Ela avançou para ajudá-lo, mas ele conseguiu colocá-los numa mesinha próxima e foi ao encontro dela. 

"Juro que não é um sonho," ele murmurou, colocando seus braços ao redor dela e tirando os cabelos dos olhos  dela para que  pudesse olhá-los bem. Ela encarou aqueles olhos verdes, aqueles olhos que ela conhecia e amava por quase toda sua vida. Ela às vezes achava que eles eram mágicos, porque o feitiço que colocaram nela foi irresistível. 

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para frente enquanto ela respirou fundo, preparando-se pra o beijo. Os lábios dele eram macios e carinhosos; ela se perdeu no beijo instantaneamente. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor dele mais forte e percebeu que ele havia desfeito o nó de seu roupão e estava movendo suas mãos sobre sua pele nua. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás de prazer, quando ele beijou seu pescoço, suavemente no início e depois com mais intensidade. Os dois começaram a ofegar, gemendo com o  prazer compartilhado. 

"Bem, não seria uma lua de mel se não fizéssemos amor no mínimo sete vezes ao dia," ele falou, carregando-a nos braços e levando-a para dentro, "É melhor começarmos logo, enquanto o dia ainda está novo."

"Por favor, me diga que não é um sonho, Harry. Por favor diga que estamos realmente casados e que vamos fazer amor," Ela murmurou suavemente em seu ouvido enquanto era carregada para o quarto.  

Ele a deitou gentilmente sobre a cama, e rastejou sedutoramente sobre ela. Ele colocou seus lábios perto da orelha dela. "Estamos casados e realmente vamos fazer amor," ele sussurrou, "Você pode sentir o quanto te amo? É tão real, tão palpável; não pode ser um sonho. Você não sabe, meu amor, que eu fui feito pra você e você foi feita pra mim? Antes do tempo ser o tempo nosso amor estava escrito nas estrelas."

Com lágrimas de alegria escorrendo de seus olhos, Hermione se rendeu ao delicioso prazer de estar com seu marido, seu amante, seu melhor amigo. 

Dormindo na cama da ala hospitalar, os olhos fechados de Hermione brilharam e ela suspirou.

******

Depois do café, Harry foi até o corujal com uma pena e um pergaminho nas mãos. Desde o retorno de Voldermort no ano anterior, eles concordaram que Harry mandaria um coruja por semana para Sirius, informando o que acontecia em Hogwarts. Geralmente o bilhete era um resumo simples de brigas envolvendo filhos dos comensais da morte, como as aulas estavam difíceis com a preparação dos NOMs ou um relato de cada jogado da última partida que Harry jogou. Dessa vez Harry escreveu principalmente sobre sua preocupação com Hermione. 

**Caro Sirius, **

**Nenhuma notícia dos comensais da morte. Estranhamente não houve brigas recentemente. Parece que Draco está perdendo o jeito. **

**Tenho estado preocupado ultimamente porque algo estranho aconteceu com Hermione. Ela está desmaiada na ala hospitalar e pela cara de Madame Pomfrey quando eu e Rony a levamos lá, parece bem sério. Você já ouviu falar de uma garota inconsciente e dormindo com um sorriso pacífico nos lábios? Quando madame Pomfrey passou a varinha pelo corpo dela, ficou branca, depois vermelha e depois azul claro. O que isso quer dizer? Rony e eu planejamos pesquisar sobre isso na biblioteca, talvez achemos algo.**

**Espero que esteja bem. Diga oi ao Professor Lupin por mim. **

**Harry.**

Harry assinou a carta enquanto Edwiges pousava em seu ombro, piando. Ele amarrou o bilhete na sua perna esticada e alisou as penas de sua cabeça. 

"Aqui vai a coruja semanal para Sirius," ele disse a ela. Ela voou de seu ombro, cortando o brilho da manhã de inverno. Harry olhou enquanto ela voava para o longe, mas a perdeu de vista no brilho do chão coberto e neve.

******

"Já devia saber que não acharíamos nada na maldita biblioteca," Rony falou em tom agitado enquanto ele e Harry entravam no salão comunal da Grifinória.

Harry não disse nada. Foi um longo dia. Depois de mandar o bilhete para Sirius, ele foi para as aulas com Rony, tentando não pensar muito em Hermione deitada sozinha numa cama da ala hospitalar. Depois do jantar, Rony e Harry foram para biblioteca para pesquisar sobre a doença dela, mas nada encontraram. Isso não foi surpresa para Harry porque eles não estavam pesquisando baseados em todos os fatos – ele ainda estava escondendo a verdade sobre o que aconteceu antes dela desmaiar. O stress de enganar Rony continuamente e de se preocupar com Hermione era exaustivo, e Harry estava feliz que finalmente era hora de dormir. 

Quando eles chegaram no dormitório, Rony virou-se para Harry com uma expressão muito preocupada, "Você acha que ela vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou, a voz um pouco tremida.

"Acho que sim," Harry lhe respondeu, tentando parecer convincente. "Se ela estivesse realmente em perigo, eles iam avisar aos pais dela, não é?"

"É, acho que você está certo," Rony respondeu, suas sobrancelhas que estavam enrugadas de preocupação, relaxaram um pouco. Ele bocejou. "Estou exausto. Deve ser o cheiro da biblioteca – sempre me derruba!"

Harry apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e bocejou, se espreguiçando e depois vestindo a pijama para dormir.

Quando ele abriu as cortinas da cama para deitar, ele encontrou Edwiges lá, com um bilhete para ele. Sem esperar corujas, ele deixou escapar uma exclamação quando a viu. Rony abriu as cortinas de sua cama, uma expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto. 

"Uma coruja? O que acha que pode ser?" Rony perguntou.

"Não faço idéia," Harry respondeu, desamarrando a carta da perna de Edwiges. Ela imediatamente saiu voando do dormitório. 

Harry desenrolou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e leu a mensagem extremamente pequena:

**Você a beijou?**

**Sirius**

Harry soltou um suspiro audível e rapidamente amassou o pergaminho. Ele olhou para Rony, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem e seu coração bater mais rápido.

"Bem, o que foi?" Rony perguntou, impaciente. 

Harry parou um momento para pensar em uma resposta segura. Ele estava muito chateado para pensar, mas não tinha tempo para se acalmar. Ele olhou para o vazio na direção de Rony. 

"Vamos lá Harry. O que foi? Você está igual ao dia que seu nome saiu do cálice de fogo."

"Não é nada," mentiu Harry. "Sirius queria me desejar sorte no jogo contra Corvinal esse fim-de-semana."

"Não parece que foi nada," Rony falou desconfiado. "Tem certeza que é só isso?"

"Tenho. Devo estar mais nervoso com a partida do que pensei. Estava tão distraído com o que aconteceu com Hermione que nem pensei em quadribol," Harry explicou, habilmente. Ele estava melhorando em mentir, ele pensou com raiva de si mesmo. Você vai longe, Harry.

"Bem, como você disse, ela provavelmente vai melhorar logo e vai estar lá para torcer por você como sempre."

"É. Espero que sim."

Rony fechou as cortinas e Harry foi para cama, fazendo o mesmo. Ele desamassou o papel e releu. Ele pegou a varinha embaixo do travesseiro (ele começou a guardá-la embaixo do travesseiro desde o retorno de Voldermort) e colocou fogo no bilhete. Ele o colocou na mesinha de cabeceira e ficou olhando-o queimar. 

****

O bilhete de Sirius foi a gota d'água. Confirmou a suspeita que Harry sempre teve – que o beijo que deu em Hermione tinha algo a ver com o fato dela estar inconsciente neste momento.

Ele não conseguia pensar em nada agora além de ir vê-la. Além do fato dele desesperadamente querer estar com ela, ele queria testar uma teoria. Ele esperou um pouco, até que pudesse ouvir as respirações constantes que indicavam que seus colegas de quarto estavam dormindo. Ele saiu silenciosamente da cama, vestiu a capa de invisibilidade e saiu. 

Ele podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo de Hermione e o cheiro apimentado, persistente do beijo deles, enquanto ele andava sob a capa. O corpo dele respondeu quando ele se lembrou da experiência inesquecível que tivera na sala de Astronomia Avançada. Ele respirou fundo. Tinha que tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, pois precisava se concentrar em passar com sucesso pelos corredores até a ala hospitalar. 

Ele chegou lá sem nenhum incidente. Foi até o lado da cama de Hermione e olhou para ela, seus olhos procurando algum sinal de consciência no rosto dela. Ele passou mais um tempo apenas olhando-a, dominado por seus pensamentos e emoções.

Ele queria tanto que ela estivesse acordada. Ela estava inconsciente a menos de vinte e quatro horas. Ele queria conversar com ela sobre o que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior. Ele queria lhe dizer que a amava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo todo. Ele queria lhe dizer que a amava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo todo. Ele queria lhe dizer que a amava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo todo. 

A porta bateu, ecoando distante no corredor de fora da ala hospitalar, abruptamente, fazendo Harry voltar a realidade. Agora era a hora de testar sua teoria. Depois de uma pausa para se certificar que ninguém estava olhando, ele se curvou e beijou suavemente seus lábios. Uma fração de segundos antes que fizesse contato, ele foi empurrado por uma força invisível. Ele caiu de costas, a uns dois metros da cama, derrubando seus óculos. 

Ele ficou completamente atordoado pelo golpe. Antes de se levantar, checou os danos. Além da dor de cabeça que conseguiu, parecia que os cotovelos eram as únicas coisas acidentadas. Ele estava grato que o golpe não o tivesse desacordado ou ele teria muito o quê explicar a Madame Pomfrey quando ela o achasse ali. 

Harry sentou-se e tateou procurando seus óculos. Ele os achou e colocou, seu cérebro trabalhando a ritmo total, tentando descobrir o que aconteceu. Foi a imaginação dele? Tinha mais alguém na ala hospitalar que o empurrara? Ele deveria tentar beija-la de novo pra ver se mesma coisa aconteceria?

Ele se levantou e olhou a sua volta, mas não viu ninguém. Ele foi até Hermione e olhou de perto pra verificar se o beijo fizera diferença. Não havia mudanças em seu semblante e ela continuava a dormir, sem saber do que ocorria ao seu redor. Talvez ele devesse tentar de novo, só para confirmar. 

Reunindo sua coragem, ele se inclinou para beijá-la, dessa vez na testa. Foi arremessado novamente, dessa vez por uma força com mais intensidade. Ele se levantou rápido, cambaleando em suas pernas machucadas, esfregando as costas. Isso era o bastante. Definitivamente havia alguma força mágica envolvida nisso e ele precisa investigar até o fim. Harry decidiu que iria até a biblioteca no dia seguinte para pesquisar ciente de todos os fatos, não apenas os fatos nos quais ele e Rony haviam se concentrado mais cedo. 

Harry parou para olhar Hermione antes de sair. Ela suspirou, o que atraiu a atenção dele,  e ele pôde ouvi-la murmurar algo que parecia "estrelas". Com o que ela sonhava? Desesperado para beijá-la de novo, mas sem querer testar o poder da força invisível ao redor dela, ele se virou para deixar a ala hospitalar, a caminho da biblioteca.


	6. A Maldição

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo Capítulo 6: A maldição  
  
Quando ele ia segurar a maçaneta da enfermaria, ela girou. Harry deu um pulo para trás e saiu do caminho, segurando a capa a seu redor. Quem viria à ala hospitalar a essa hora?  
  
Ele assistiu Dumbledore entrar, seguido por Madame Pomfrey bastante preocupada. Eles foram direto para cama de Hermione. Harry os seguiu, curioso sobre o que traria o diretor até ali numa hora dessa, querendo mais pistas sobre o que estava errado com Hermione.  
  
Madame Pomfrey falou primeiro, "Eu só preciso que você confirme a conclusão a qual cheguei hoje. Você estava aqui na última vez que isso ocorreu, se minha pesquisa no arquivo da escola está correta."  
  
Dumbledore afirmou com a cabeça, "E você disse que ela está sonhando? Ela disse alguma coisa que você pudesse entender?" Dumbledore perguntou, inclinando-se sobre Hermione, sua voz pesada com preocupação.  
  
"Não. Nada que fizesse sentido, Alvo. Mas você sabe sobre o que são os sonhos, se não estou enganada. É melhor que ela não diga nada, não acha?"  
  
"Sim, Poppy, provavelmente você está certa." Ele pegou o braço direito de Hermione e o virou, olhando a parte de dentro de seu pulso. De onde estava, Harry não pôde ver o que Dumbledore estava olhando, mas deveria ser importante, pois ele olhou para Madame Pomfrey com uma preocupação que Harry raramente via no diretor.  
  
"Sim, Alvo. Também notei isso."  
  
"Talvez tenhamos alguns dias," Dumbledore falou solene.  
  
Dumbledore colocou gentilmente o braço de volta e se levantou. Madame Pomfrey ajeitou o lençol para cobrir seus dois braços. "Cuide que nenhum garoto a visite. Eu falarei com seus dois amigos pela manhã," Dumbledore instruiu.  
  
Madame Pomfrey respondeu imediatamente, "Evidente," houve uma pequena pausa antes que ela continuasse, "Mas Alvo, você acha que podemos encontrar -?" mas ela não terminou pois Dumbledore levantou sua mão.  
  
"Não vamos especular por enquanto. Está tarde. Eu vou para cama. Recomendo que faça o mesmo. Boa noite." E com isso, Dumbledore saiu da ala hospitalar, deixando Madame Pomfey em pé com as mãos na cintura. Ela bocejou, checou Hermione rapidamente e depois saiu, trancando a porta atrás dela.  
  
*****  
  
Enquanto estava lá na enfermaria sob a capa da invisibilidade, a mente de Harry girava com tantos pensamentos que parecia que ia explodir. Essa doença de Hermione, o que quer que fosse, parecia ser muito séria. Por que ela não podia ser visitada por garotos? Era por causa daquela força estranha, invisível, que parecia estar a seu redor? Se esse era o caso, então por que Dumbledore pôde segurar o braço dela? E por que Harry e Rony puderam tocá-la quando tentavam acordá-la?  
  
Ele lembrou da reação de Dumbledore ao que ele viu no pulso dela. Harry decidiu que ele próprio precisava ver. Ele foi até a cama de Hermione, apoiando-se sobre um joelho. Ele gentilmente dobrou o lençol para deixar o braço exposto que estava caído ao lado do corpo envolvido pelas vestes listradas padrão da enfermaria. Ele podia sentir a pontada de nervosismo em seu estômago quando ia levantar seu braço. Ele ia ser arremessado de novo?  
  
Muito cuidadosamente, e apertando os dentes como se esperasse um soco na barriga, ele tocou o braço. Nada aconteceu. Ele o levantou e suavemente o virou para olhar a parte de dentro do pulso. Havia uma marca de uma lua crescente azul-celeste brilhando em sua pele. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado nela uma daquelas tatuagens que Duda uma vez usou para cobrir Harry quando ele tinha sete anos. Ele tentou esfregar para tirar, apesar de não saber porque tentou, já que sabia que não era uma daquelas tatuagens falsas.  
  
Seu olhar voltou-se para o rosto de Hermione. Ele a olhou por alguns momentos, relembrando a noite na qual a beijou na sala de Astronomia Avançada. Ele disse que achava que a amava, mas ele sabia o que isso significava? Ele podia mesmo estar amando sendo tão jovem?  
  
Ele lembrou de uma aula de saúde em particular que ele teve no ano anterior ao que ele entrou em Hogwarts. Separando os meninos e as meninas, os professores tentaram instruir os alunos sobre reprodução humana e relacionamentos. Ele sorriu ao lembrar a maioria dos garotos brincando tumultuosamente na sala enquanto o professor, um senhor chamado Speen, tentava manter um semblante calmo e de ordem durante seu discurso sobre o amor que um homem e uma mulher podiam compartilhar. Mas relembrando daquela aula, Harry lembrou que ele não mencionara nenhuma idade para começar a amar ou como saber se estava amando.  
  
Ele pensou nas conversas que ele e Rony tiveram com Fred e Jorge sobre garotas e namoro. Essas conversas concentravam-se principalmente no que Fred e Jorge nomearam "fazer as jogadas no campo de quadribol". Eles pareciam bastantes interessados em "passar a goles pelos aros" e levavam muito discutindo várias técnicas vindas das gerações anteriores a deles. Mas eles raramente mencionavam estar amando. A única vez que o fizeram eles estavam falando de seu amigo, Lino Jordan e como ele estava completamente enfeitiçado por uma bruxa.  
  
*****  
  
"Vê como ele a segue para todo canto?" Jorge notou em uma manhã durante o café.  
  
"Ele está caidinho por ela, aquele pobre coitado," Fred completou , balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. "Não se pode contar com ele pra mais nada agora. Ele sempre vai ter que falar com ela antes."  
  
Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo e olhou do livro que lia para Lino enquanto ele seguia Alícia pelo Salão Principal. Ela fechou o livro, olhou para Fred e falou com o tom autoritário, "Você está com ciúmes Fred. Você vê o quanto ele está feliz com ela? Você só está interessado em ficar, mas você realmente está perdendo se é só nisso que você pensa. Amar é - "  
  
Uma voz pretensiosa veio detrás de Harry e a interrompeu. "Ahh., olhem garotos, a grande Hermione Granger está dando conselhos sobre o amor. Poupe- se Granger, você seria a última bruxa que alguém procuraria para dicas de como se joga esse jogo. Você tem tanta chance de se apaixonar quanto aquela lula do lago." Era Draco Malfoy e seus dois guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle. Mostrando sua falta de educação de costume, Malfoy tinha vindo até a mesa deles e se intrometido na conversa. "Você não sabe do que está falando, srta. Eu-vou-ser-virgem-até-os-40. Você não saberia a diferença de um caso para um amor verdadeiro mesmo que eles tivessem seus tipos escritos na testa."  
  
Antes que Harry, Ron, Jorge ou Fred pudesse fazer alguma coisa para responder a Malfoy, Hermione levantou-se, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas vermelhas, e ela disse com uma voz bastante controlada, "Para sua informação, Malfoy, quando eu estiver amando, eu simplesmente vou saber. Eu não vou precisar que alguém me diga. Eu vou saber. Um cafajeste como você nunca vai entender nada disso porque não tem a capacidade. Eu tenho pena de você, seu bastardo de coração frio , patético e de mente pequena!" e ela saiu correndo, deixando Malfoy um pouco surpreso, mas satisfeito e Fred e Jorge impedindo Harry e Rony de deixá-lo em mil pedacinhos.  
  
*****  
  
"Eu simplesmente vou saber," ela dissera. E foi aí que ele entendeu. Ela estava certa, como sempre. Ele não devia duvidar do que sentia. Ele não era jovem ou ingênuo demais para estar amando. Ele enlaçou seus dedos com os dela e olhou para seu rosto. Sim, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Sim. Ele podia e estava amando. Ele não precisava de nenhum livro para explicar, ou nenhum amigo para observar, ele sabia, do fundo do coração que ele estava caído de amores.  
  
De repente ciente de sua posição, ele riu com a cena que estava fazendo. Lá estava ele, sobre um joelho, segurando a mão de sua amada que estava em um sono profundo e misterioso. Ele se lembrou de um conto de fadas que lera quando era um garoto: o intrépido príncipe encantado chega de uma batalha com um dragão para beijar sua amada e acordá-la de seu sono encantado. Exceto que Hermione estava longe de ser uma frágil donzela e ele não era um príncipe intrépido e seu beijo não a acordaria. Pelo contrário, o primeiro que eles trocaram provavelmente causou toda essa confusão.  
  
Distraído por seus pensamentos, Harry baixou sua cabeça para beijar a mão dela. Quando ele ia fazer contato, a força invisível o bateu forte no peito. Ela o mandou através do quarto, derrubando vários carrinhos, espalhando bacias, jarras e barras de chocolate pela enfermaria. Harry estava tonto, caído no chão da enfermaria, a vários metros de Hermione.  
  
******  
  
Poucos segundos depois, a porta da enfermaria se abriu. Com grande esforço, Harry abriu seus olhos e viu Snape. Harry moveu seus braços doloridos o mais rápido que pôde para arrumar sua capa e ter certeza que estava completamente coberto. Foi sua imaginação ou Snape o vira antes dele conseguir se arrumar?  
  
Ele viu Snape avançar mais pela enfermaria, olhando os estragos. Agora era sua chance. Ele podia levantar, passar por Snape e sair da enfermaria.  
  
Quando Harry estava passando por ele, Snape esticou o braço, pegando o ar. Harry teve que dar uma pirueta, como uma bailarina, para sair do alcance de Snape.  
  
"Eu sei que é você, Potter," ele zombou, "Não há porque se esconder. Quem mais seria?"  
  
Harry continuou andando até a porta enquanto Snape o provocava.  
  
"Vamos lá, Potter. Tentando espiar sua namorada, é? Você é muito burro para ficar longe, não é?" ele estava olhando furiosamente para os lados, como se pudesse ver Harry sob sua capa.  
  
Ignorando as provocações de Snape, Harry finalmente chegou até a porta, hesitando por um momento para olhar na direção de Hermione e depois saiu. Por causa da confusão que aprontou na enfermaria, ele devia voltar para a torre da Grifinória o mais rápido possível e adiar sua ida até a biblioteca. Se dependesse de Snape, os monitores iam até o dormitório de Harry para verificar se ele estava na cama. Além de não querer ser pego fora da cama depois da hora, Harry não queria dar a Snape a satisfação de estar certo.  
  
******  
  
Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry e Rony iam tomar café, vários alunos da Grifinória e alguns de outras casas perguntaram da ausência de Hermione. Isso pareceu fortificar a decisão de Rony de achar a causa de seu sono.  
  
"Deve estar na Seção Restrita, é a única explicação que há para não termos achado nada - além do fato de Hermione não estar com a gente." Falou Rony, mordendo sua torrada.  
  
"É," disse Harry bocejando, "Hermione já teria achado." Talvez ela não tivesse, se também não soubesse de todos os fatos, pensou irritado consigo mesmo.  
  
"Na primeira chance que tivermos, devíamos sair de fininho usando a capa e dar uma olhada naqueles volumes que estão proibidos," Rony sussurrou depois de se inclinar para que ninguém ouvisse.  
  
"Concordo," Harry respondeu, desejando que Rony não tivesse tão entusiasmado com a biblioteca, como ele estava. Quando ele teria a chance de pesquisar sem Rony?  
  
"Então, o que vai fazer com o Baile de Inverno agora que seu par está dormindo na enfermaria?" Rony perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
"Provavelmente não vou," Harry falou tentando não parecer muito rabugento.  
  
"Bem, estou pensando em chamar alguém," Rony falou corando.  
  
Harry ajeitou-se na cadeira. Isso era novidade. Ele estava tão concentrado no que estava acontecendo com Hermione que esquecera completamente de outras coisas, como o Baile de Inverno.  
  
"Bem, vai me dizer quem é?" Harry perguntou, muito curioso.  
  
"Bem, ela é da Lufa-lufa, espero que você não tire onda disso."  
  
"Rony, seu besta, como é que eu nunca soube disso?" Harry disse, jogando um pão meio comido, do qual Rony se desviou.  
  
Rony ficou ainda mais vermelho. "Eu a conheci na biblioteca quando você estava no treino de quadribol e Hermione estava numa reunião de monitores."  
  
"Sim..."  
  
"Desde então," Rony continuou, "Nós estamos nos encontrando lá duas vezes por semana para fazer dever de Herbologia."  
  
"Hermione me perguntou se você estava tendo ajuda nisso. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando," Harry falou, olhando para Rony e esperando mais.  
  
"É. Bem, nós temos estudado juntos, e tem sido muito divertido."  
  
"Então," Harry disse, inclinando-se para frente, "vai me dizer o nome dela?"  
  
Rony olhou de um lado para outro, checando ser alguém estava ouvindo. Ele se encostou para mais perto e sussurrou, "O nome dela é Megan Jones e ela é do nosso ano."  
  
"Megan Jones? Não a conheço muito bem. Ela é uma bonitinha de cabelo castanho, não é?"  
  
"Exatamente. E ela tem um corpo de matar."  
  
"Bem, o que te impede de convidá-la?" Harry perguntou.  
  
"Não sei. Eu tenho andado tão distraído que não pensei em como tocar no assunto. Eu não posso chegar lá e convidá-la. Preciso de um plano," Rony disse.  
  
"É melhor se apressar porque o baile é daqui a duas semanas e outra pessoa pode chamá-la. Não esqueça o que aconteceu comigo ano passado."  
  
"Eu sei, eu sei. É que agora eu estou tão preocupado com o que está acontecendo com Hermione que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa."  
  
"Sei o quer dizer," Harry respondeu, mexendo os ovos fritos em seu prato.  
  
Quando eles estavam terminando o café, a Professora McGonagall veio até eles.  
  
"Dumbledore precisa vê-los na sala dele agora," ela falou no seu tom severo de sempre. "É sobre a amiga de vocês," ela disse, baixando o tom de voz e parecendo um pouco mais ansiosa.  
  
Harry e Ron se entreolharam. Tendo ouvido os planos de Dumbledore de vê- los, Harry teve que se esforçar para parecer surpreso com o convite. Eles limparam a boca no guardanapo, pegaram seus livros e seguiram a professora até a sala de Dumbledore.  
  
*****  
  
Harry sorriu ao ver Rony olhando a sua volta, maravilhando o interior da sala de Dumbledore. Ele nunca estivera ali e continuava a olhar maravilhado entre Fawkes, o chapéu seletor e os vários itens mágicos nas prateleiras. Harry lembrava ter reagido quase do mesmo jeito da primeira que estivera naquela sala.  
  
Dumbledore sentou-se a sua mesa, em frente a Harry e Rony, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.  
  
"Eu os chamei aqui, senhores, porque sua amiga precisa de sua ajuda."  
  
"Nós queremos ajudar, senhor. Queremos mesmo," Rony disse ansiosamente. Harry balançou a cabeça concordando.  
  
"Bom," Dumbledore disse, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso a Rony. "Agora por favor escutem sem interromper o que tenho a dizer, porque é muito importante que entendam o que aconteceu com a Srta. Granger."  
  
Rony e Harry concordaram e Dumbledore começou.  
  
"No tempo do rei Artur, viveu uma poderosa bruxa, chamada Morgana. Ela era meia irmã do rei e era sacerdotisa de uma antiga religião das deusas."  
  
"Morgana teve uma vida dura, e infelizmente perdeu quase todos que amava quando chegou a meia idade. Ela culpou muitas coisas por seu infortúnio, mas culpou muito de seu sofrimento a como foi manipulada quando era jovem. Ela descontou seu amargor na humanidade, colocando uma maldição de uma natureza séria e com longo alcance. Ela alegou que invocou a maldição para proteger suas irmãs de serem exploradas por homens, mas muitos acham que ela fez isso para vingar a morte de sua mãe adotiva, Viviane."  
  
"A maldição causou muitos problemas a primeira vez que foi conjurada, mas através dos anos, bruxos e bruxas descobriram um antídoto que pode ser utilizado para vacinar jovens bruxas contra esse encanto terrível. Um pequeno problema foi encontrado quando perceberam que bruxas com pais trouxas não seriam vacinadas contra a maldição, já que seus pais não poderiam executar a magia necessária para protege-las. Foi aí que começaram a colocar o contra-feitiço em todas as bruxas de família trouxa que entraram em Hogwarts."  
  
"Gerações e gerações de bruxas e bruxos passaram desde a maldição de Morgana e seu poder de afetar jovens bruxas quase desapareceu da comunidade mágica. Uns cinqüenta anos atrás, Hogwarts parou de vacinar as bruxas contra essa maldição, já que era tão raramente vista em tantos e tantos anos."  
  
"A maldição ainda pode ser invocada nos dias de hoje, se algumas circunstancias raras acontecerem ao mesmo tempo. A bruxa tem que ter menos que dezessete anos quando for beijada por seu verdadeiro amor. Mais importante, é necessário muita magia para acordar a maldição de seu estado dormente atual, então só um bruxo que tenha alta ressonância mágica com a bruxa pode acordá-la."  
  
"Eu tenho certeza que sua amiga foi afetada por essa maldição e está agora no chamado Sono Encantado dos Anos. Faz todo sentido: ela tem menos de dezessete, tem pais trouxas e está apresentando todos os sinais do avanço da maldição."  
  
"Um desses sinais seria o jeito que a varinha de Madame Pomfrey ficou branca, vermelha e depois azul?" falou Rony entusiasmado.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu, "Sim, Rony. Esse é uma maneira de saber se a maldição foi invocada. Existem outros sinais. O símbolo de Morgana, a lua azul crescente, aparece no pulso da bruxa sob esse encanto. A lua muda para fase cheia, à medida que a maldição torna-se irreversível."  
  
"Outro sinal da maldição é que nenhum homem pode tocar a bruxa encantada, a não ser que seus motivos sejam - como posso dizer - de natureza não romântica. A lenda diz que uma força invisível protege a bruxa adormecida de qualquer contato que possa ameaçar seu estado de donzela. Vocês dois não sentiram a força quando trouxeram sua amiga até a enfermaria porque seu único motivo era ajudá-la."  
  
Rony e Harry se entreolharam, mas antes que Harry pudesse tentar decifrar o olhar do amigo, Dumbledore continuou.  
  
"Como já disse, a Srta Granger está sob o Sono Encantado dos Anos. Isso quer dizer que ela está sonhando com seu futuro com o homem que ela está destinada a compartilhar sua vida, seu verdadeiro amor. Se ela continuar esse sono sem ser interrompida, ela acordará em seu décimo sétimo aniversario, com memória de todos seus sonhos. Quando essa maldição era mais comum, o resultado era a bruxa ficar muito assustada e confusa, pois ela conhecia seu próprio destino e muitas vezes tinha medo de fazer algo que pudesse destruí-lo. Os dois amantes às vezes eram capaz de concertar as coisas, mas a bruxa vivia para sempre atormentada pelo seu conhecimento e medos."  
  
"Agora, existe uma alternativa para essa cadeia de eventos. Se pudermos achar o bruxo que a beijou, ele pode fazer um feitiço que a acordará imediatamente. Ele deve fazer o feitiço, completamente ciente da conseqüência que ele trará, por mais dolorosa que possa ser para ele."  
  
"E que conseqüência é essa?" Harry perguntou, sentado da beira de sua cadeira, deixando a pergunta escapar.  
  
"O preço é que ela não terá lembrança alguma dele. Como se eles fossem estranhos, sem se amar novamente. Para muitos bruxos, esse preço era muito pra suportar e eles deixaram a cidade depois de fazer o feitiço, para nunca retornar."  
  
"Certo, vamos ver se eu entendi. Hermione está num sono encantado porque um bruxo, que é seu verdadeiro amor, a beijou? É isso mesmo?" Harry disse, dividido entre o sarcasmo exterior e a histeria interior.  
  
"Acho que você resumiu bem, Harry," Dumbledore disse, "Eu preciso que vocês dois o encontrem e decida que destino tomar."  
  
"Quanto tempo temos para encontrá-lo?" Rony perguntou, olhando de lado para Harry.  
  
"É difícil dizer. Pelo que parece na marca de Morgana, alguns dias."  
  
Harry que estava lutando para se manter controlado durante a explicação de Dumbledore, agora se sentia enjoado. Ele se mexia desconfortável em seu assento, olhando seus sapatos. Ele olhou para Dumbledore, esperando ouvir mais.  
  
"Harry, sinto que tem uma pergunta. Qual é?" Dumbledore perguntou.  
  
Hary queria falar, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta. Ele olhou para suas mãos, que fechadas em punhos. Ele as relaxou e finalmente conseguiu olhar para Dumbledore e perguntar, "O que quer dizer com 'verdadeiro amor'?" Como se também quisesse ouvir a resposta, Rony olhou na expectativa para Dumbledore.  
  
"Bem, garotos, o mito do amor verdadeiro vem sido perseguido por muitos bruxos e bruxas sem sucesso. Em termos mais simples, é a pessoa para a qual está destinada a passar a vida e a amar por toda eternidade."  
  
"Temos que encontrar esse cara, o amor verdadeiro de Hermione, mas como saber que o achamos?" Rony perguntou, olhando novamente para Harry de uma forma estranha.  
  
"Bem, vocês conhecem bem sua amiga para tentar adivinhar quem é. E também temos a habilidade de fazer um feitiço para testar a ressonância mágica com a dela."  
  
"Resso- o que?" Harry perguntou.  
  
"Ressonância mágica. Falando simplesmente, é a compatibilidade mágica entre duas pessoas. Se lembrarem da história que acabei de contar, um dos fatores para invocar a maldição é alto nível de ressonância mágica entre o bruxo e a bruxa envolvidos. Compatibilidade mágica significa que suas habilidades mágicas se complementam e funcionariam bem juntos em certos feitiços muito difíceis."  
  
"Então, como vamos-?" Harry e Rony começaram a fazer a mesma pergunta ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"O bruxo que estiverem testando, deve balançar a varinha dela enquanto vocês dizem o encanto. Se a varinha dela emanar faíscas douradas, então o bruxo testado tem alta ressonância com ela. Faíscas prateadas significam nível médio de ressonância e faíscas bronze querem dizer baixo nível de ressonância. Mas cuidado. Só porque um bruxo tem alto nível de ressonância não quer dizer que seja ele. O teste de ressonância é só um indicador. Vocês terão que usar seus critérios para achar o par dela."  
  
"Mas nós não estamos com a varinha dela, não é?" Rony perguntou, olhando de Dumbledore para Harry.  
  
"Ah, mas temos sim." Dumbledore disse, abrindo uma gaveta de sua mesa e tirando uma varinha. "acredito que essa seja varinha da Srta Granger."  
  
Ele a segurou e Harry a pegou. Segurando-a em suas mãos, ele a virou e viu as iniciais de Hermione, H.G., talhadas belamente na base, com a caligrafia dela. Segurando sua varinha na sala de Dumbledore, Harry sentiu ainda mais a sua ausência.  
  
"Um elfo-doméstico a encontrou enquanto fazia uma limpeza na sala de Astronomia Avançada," Dumbledore continuou casualmente, enquanto Harry virava a varinha entre seus dedos, distraído. Isso o fez parar.  
  
Rony soltou um som de puro choque, e Harry sabia que não podia olhá-lo por medo de trair a verdade que continuava a esconder de todos. Rony sabia tanto quanto ele o que tinha fama de acontecer naquela sala. Ele imaginava se Dumbledore também sabia disso.  
  
"O encanto que vão precisar usar está nesse pedaço de pergaminho," Dumbledore disse. Ele entregou o pergaminho a Rony. "Lembrem-se que deve ser dito enquanto o bruxo balança a varinha dela."  
  
Os dois assentiram com a cabeça. Dumbledore levantou-se e sorriu.  
  
"Obrigado aos dois pela ajuda. Confio que serão discretos para que sua amiga não se sinta constrangida."  
  
"Sim, professor," eles responderam em juntos.  
  
Eles saíram da sala sem dizer mais nada. 


	7. O outro

**Um beijo não é apenas um beijo**

**Capítulo Sete: O outro**

Quando a gárgula que guardava a sala de Dumbledore fechou atrás deles, Harry começou a andar pelo corredor até a entrada para sair para a aula seguinte: herbologia. Ele parou ao notar que Rony não o acompanhava. 

Ele se virou e viu Rony parado próximo à gárgula com uma mão na cintura e a outra segurando o pergaminho em sua frente. Ele estava com uma cara muito estranha.

"Rony, você não vem para Herbologia?" Harry perguntou, na esperança que estivesse errado em assumir pela cara de Rony que ele ia fazer perguntas sobre Hermione agora.

"Ainda não. Eu quero tentar uma coisa primeiro," Rony respondeu, olhando para o pergaminho, depois dobrando e guardando-o no bolso. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou desafiando Harry. 

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, sabendo o que estava por vir.

"O que foi? Hmmm. Acho que não vou responder isso por enquanto. Que tal isso: eu quero que você balance a varinha que tem nas mãos," Rony respondeu.

Harry respirou fundo e foi até onde Rony estava. Parando em sua frente, Harry segurou a varinha de Hermione e a balançou. 

"Comparato Resonai," Rony disse.

Faíscas douradas brilhantes emanaram da ponta da varinha de Hermione. Rony e Harry olhavam a cena, maravilhados. Harry parou de balançar a varinha e as faíscas se apagaram. Rony puxou a varinha de Harry, que não resistiu. 

"Foi o que pensei," Rony disse, colocando a varinha no bolso e cruzando os braços. Ele olhava para Harry como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo. Harry apenas o olhava, sem saber por onde começar.

Depois de um silencio desconfortável, Harry falou.

"Não sei por onde começar," Harry disse. 

Rony descruzou os braços, seu rosto ficando vermelho, mas ao menos ele estava ouvindo.

"Aconteceu meio que por acidente," Harry continuou, encarando Rony.

"Acidente?" Rony perguntou, seu tom bastante descrente. "Você não pode beijar alguém por acidente, Harry. Ou está tentando dizer que você tropeçou e sua boca caiu sobre a dela?"

"Não exatamente."

"Certo. Bem, me parece que você tinha um plano. Você a levou para sala de Astronomia Avançada, Harry! Qualquer idiota sabe o que acontece lá! Você acha que eu sou tão burro assim?"

"Eu não planejei leva-la até a sala de Astronomia Avançada. Nós entramos lá pra fugir de Pirraça. Eu juro que é verdade Rony. Você mesmo pode perguntar a Hermione quando ela acordar," Harry disse rapidamente.  

"Certo. Bem, eu não vou poder perguntá-la porque ela não vai lembrar de você, não é mesmo?" Rony disse nervoso. 

"Ah... é." Harry disse calmo. A informação que Dumbledore dera  ainda não tinha sido digerida direito. Mas agora ele se deu conta da verdade. Rony falava como se já estivesse decidido que Harry faria o contra-feitiço. Harry não sabia o que fazer; ele precisava de um tempo pra pensar. Mas tinha que fazer isso rápido, porque tempo não era uma coisa que ele tinha em abundancia para desperdiçar. 

"Bem não acho que você vai acreditar em mim agora, mesmo que eu diga a verdade. Eu lamento por isso Rony, de verdade. Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer," Harry falou, tentando olhar os olhos de Rony. Ele não disse nada. Ele apenas olhava para o nada. 

"Eu tenho que ir," Harry disse, depois de uma pausa desconfortável. Ao invés de ir  para herbologia, Harry decidiu deitar e pensar. Ele se encaminhou para seu dormitório, passando por Rony que ainda estava parado com os braços cruzados e olhando para o espaço.

*****

Rony esperou até que Harry fosse para aula. Ele se estava muito confuso com tudo  o que sentia. Eu odeio ter quinze anos, pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto passava pelo corredor da entrada a caminho das estufas.

Por que Harry não foi honesto com o que sentia por Hermione? Mesmo quando se fazia essa pergunta, Rony descobriu a resposta. Ele provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar de Harry. Desde o quarto ano, Rony vinha notando como ele se preocupava com a proteção de Hermione. No início ele pensou que fosse algo de irmão, do mesmo jeito que ele protegeria Gina. Depois de pensar muito, ele percebeu que sua proteção aparecia quando ele tinha ciúmes de qualquer rapaz que a olhasse duas vezes. Ele não queria admitir para si mesmo conscientemente, mas em algum lugar no fundo de seu coração, ele secretamente desejava que Hermione fosse dele. Talvez Harry tivesse notado, e ficou acanhado de falar sobre isso.

Ou talvez ele fosse mais óbvio do que achava, Rony pensou. Sua respiração formava nuvens de fumaça enquanto ele andava até as estufas, lembrando de um fato na semana anterior que o fizera sentir ciúmes dela. 

Rony estava esperando por Harry e Hermione na biblioteca uma noite, e ela entrou com Ernie McMillan. Eles conversavam animados sobre alguma coisa e ela lhe deu um pequeno murro no braço quando eles se separam e ela se dirigiu até onde Rony estava. 

 "Então, o que há com você e McMillan?" Rony perguntou. 

"Ele estava contando uma coisa engraçada que aconteceu com ele outro dia. O Ernie tem um ótimo senso de humor," Hermione respondeu sorrindo. 

Rony soltou a ponta de seu pergaminho, que se enrolou. "Ele não é tão engraçado assim, é?" Rony perguntou, tentando não soar muito ciumento. 

"É, ele é sim," Hermione respondeu de um jeito firme. Ela estava tirando seu material e começando a estudar.

Então algo aconteceu que fez Rony querer pular na frente da mesa e protegê-la: Draco Malfoy veio andando até ela, apontando sua varinha. 

"Então, Granger," ele disse no seu tom costumeiro, "pensou que ia me fazer passar por idiota na reunião de monitores de novo?" 

"Eu não fiz nada disso. Mas se eu quisesse, provavelmente não seria muito difícil, Malfoy," ela replicou, sem nem olhar para ele. "Você oferece tantas chances, que eu provavelmente não teria que dizer ou fazer nada." Ela abriu "Eu sou de borracha e você uma cola – um guia de contra-feitiços" de Glenda Bounder que ela pegou para o dever de Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas.

Rony olhou para expressão de Malfoy e uma idéia maluca se formou em sua mente, Malfoy sentia atração por Hermione? Ele não tinha o olhar malicioso e frio como de costume. No lugar, parecia que ele queria assassiná-la. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, seus olhos estreitados, e parecia que estava respirando mais rápido que o normal. Parecia que ela tinha irritado-o bastante, Rony pensou, segurando sua varinha em caso de precisar enfeitiçá-lo. 

Uma das verdades universais que Rony conhecia desde que se entendia por gente era que existe uma linha muito estreita entre o amor e o ódio. As duas eram emoções fortes, e sua mãe sempre dissera para não usar nenhuma das duas para descrever o que sentia a não ser que ele realmente sentisse. A pergunta era quais eram as chances de Malfoy ter cruzado essa linha com Hermione? Não muitas. Mesmo assim, talvez ele estivesse imaginando coisas, mas Rony podia jurar que vira algo que antes não estava lá. 

Ele ficou lá parado, a varinha apontada para Hermione, por mais alguns instantes antes de ir embora. Também atípico para Malfoy, ele não havia insultado a família de Rony como costumeiro ou provocado com a falta de dinheiro de sua família. Hermione continuou a ler seu livro, ignorando-o.

"Do que ele estava falando?" Rony perguntou, sem conter sua curiosidade. 

"Malfoy se fez de idiota na frente de todos hoje na reunião de monitores e está tentando me culpar como sempre," Hermione respondeu.

"Ele sempre te culpa do que acontece?"

"Claro que sim, Rony. Ele tem inveja de minhas notas e de minha posição entre os monitores. Ele é muito competitivo. E como se não fosse o bastante, ele me discrimina por que meus pais são trouxas. Não importa que eu seja uma boa bruxa, ele sempre vai lembrar disso," Hermione falou, um pouco amargurada. 

"É, você não tem que me lembrar do quanto ele é canalha," Rony disse. "O quero saber é se ele tem te culpado de mais coisas do que de costume ultimamente?"

"É, parece que ele resolveu me provocar mais recentemente, mas acho que é por que eu o vejo mais vezes por que nós dois somos monitores. Ele tem mais chances de mostrar a todos o quanto ele me despreza," Hermione disse num tom irritado. Ela se voltou para o livro, sinalizando para Rony que aquele era o fim da conversa.

"Canalha idiota," Rony disse em voz alta, abrindo a porta das estufas para sua aula de herbologia. 

*****

Hermione olhou naqueles belos olhos verdes suplicantes e sorriu. Aqueles eram os mesmos olhos verdes que ela conhecia e amava por quase vinte anos, mas agora eles também pertenciam a seu filho de dois anos e meio, Jimmy.

"Mamãe, ´Manta não quer deixar eu colocar minhas maçãs," ele disse, indicando a cesta, frustrado, e olhando para ela.

"Bem  docinho," Hermione respondeu, "Você está catando suas maçãs do chão, e algumas estão um pouco estragadas. Está vendo essas coisas marrons nelas?" ela apontou o ponto marrom na maçã que estava entre seus pequenos dedos. Ela o colocou em seu colo. 

"Sim, mamãe, mas eu gosto delas," ele respondeu, olhando para ela com aqueles olhos meigos de novo. Ela penteou a franja preta pra um lado, para tira-las dos olhos, ele continuava olhando-a na expectativa. 

"Bem, porque você não faz uma pilha com elas bem ali e talvez nós possamos usá-las para fazer cidra," Hermione tirou a maçã das mãos dele e a colocou no chão ao lado deles. 

"Eba! Mamãe me deixou ficar com as maçãs!" Jimmy gritou de alegria, descendo do colo de Hermione e correndo para catar mais maçãs debaixo de uma árvore ali perto.

Hermione riu e olhou para Harry, que estava a uns dois metros do chão, pendurado precariamente em uma escada e se esticando para pegar uma maçã bem grande e vermelha. Ele ria enquanto Samantha estava no chão falando com ele.

"Isso, papai. Pegue essa. É tão grande e vermelha!"

"Estou quase lá, Sam," Harry falou para ela, um largo sorriso em seu rosto. 

Samantha tirou os olhos de seu pai por um instante e olhou para Hermione. "Mamãe, por que o papai não pode usar a varinha?" ela perguntou, exibindo a mesma curiosidade que Hermione quando tinha quase sete anos.

"Bem, querida, o papai e eu gostamos de fazer as coisa do jeito trouxa às vezes. Pode ser divertido de vez em quando." Hermione respondeu a Samantha, ainda maravilhada de como a filha se parecia com ela quando era criança. Ela parecia uma versão miniatura de Hermione, a exceção dos olhos; ela, como Jimmy, também herdara aqueles lindos olhos verdes do pai.

"Peguei!" Harry gritou e Samantha pulava pra cima e pra baixo, batendo palmas e rindo junto com ele. Hermione também batia palmas e ria, virando a cabeça para checar Jimmy, que agora fazia um morro de uma boa altura com suas maçãs. 

"Ei, Hermione," Harry gritou por ela, "Pega!" a maçã veio voando em sua direção e ela segurou habilmente. Samantha correu até ela, as mãos estendidas. 

"Hmmm! Posso comer essa mamãe?" Samantha perguntou.

"Sim, Samantha, você pode comer essa," Hermione disse, entregando a maçã a filha. Samantha esfregou a maçã em seu casaco branco, sentou-se no chão e deu uma grande mordida.

Hermione olhou para Harry. Ele ainda estava no alto da escada, se segurando com uma mão, comendo uma maçã com a outra. Ele estava usando seu casaco verde acinzentado favorito que ela havia lhe dado há uns dois natais. Ela amava aquele casaco porque realçava o contraste entre seu cabelo negro e seus olhos verdes. Ele a encarou e sorriu maliciosamente. 

"Ei, tenho algo pra você também," ele disse.

"É mesmo?" respondeu. Ela foi até o pé da escada. Ele desceu para encontrá-la. "Você pegou uma maça especial para mim também?"

"Não, eu não tenho uma maçã para você. Mas eu tenho isso."

Ele curvou a cabeça e a beijou intensamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços. O lábio dele estava melado e tinham o gosto da maçã que ele estava comendo. Ele riu e continuou a beijá-la, espalhando o suco de maçã pelo rosto dela. 

"Harry!" Hermione exclamou. "Você… está todo… maçã..." ela deu um gritinho, tentando empurrá-lo. Ela só conseguiu atiçá-lo mais, porque antes que ela notasse, ele tinha enlaçado o pé direito dele atrás do esquerdo dela, levando-a ao chão, prendendo-a lá com seu corpo e ainda cobrindo-a com beijos melados, rindo. 

Os beijos estavam muito bons e logo Hermione não estava mais resistindo. Ela notou uma mudança em Harry também, os beijos se tornando cada vez menos de brincadeira e mais sedutores. Era um dia frio de outono, mas ela estava ficando com calor, deitada ali no chão, seu marido a beijando. 

"Papai e mamãe estão de beijo!" gritou Jimmy, que correu até eles e pulou nas costas de Harry, rindo. Harry e Hermione param de beijar e sorriram um para o outro. 

"Eca!" disse Samantha, "de novo não!"

Antes de se levantar e ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo, Harry olhou nos olhos de Hermione e disse, "Vamos ter que terminar isso mais tarde." Sua voz tinha o ar ofegante que geralmente tinha durante os momentos mais íntimos deles. 

"Estou contando com isso," Hermione sussurrou para ele. O corpo dela deu uma tremida involuntária de antecipação. 

"É um encontro, Sra. Potter," Harry piscou para ela. 

Enquanto eles arrumavam suas coisas, Harry colocando Jimmy nos ombros e Hermione segurando Samantha pela mão, Harry segurou a outra mão de Hermione, levou até os lábios e a beijou carinhosamente.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, dizendo com o olhar o quanto ele significava para ela.

"Eu te amo, Hermione Potter," ele falou suavemente, "Sempre amei e sempre amarei."

Na ala hospitalar onde Hermione Granger ainda dormia, Madame Pomfrey levantou os olhos. Ela pensou ter ouvido a jovem falar algo que pareceu "maçãs".

******

Harry foi andando distraidamente até seu dormitório. Ele estava tão distraído pelo que ouvira de Dumbledore e pelo que acontecera com Rony que ficou surpreso ao chegar ao retrato.

"Grama de limão," ele disse e a mulher gorda balançou para frente, permitindo o acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória. 

Ele nunca se sentira tão pra baixo. Encarava o prospecto de seus dois melhores amigos nunca mais falarem com ele – Hermione porque não se lembraria de quem ele era e Rony porque talvez nunca o perdoasse por beija-la. Além de tudo isso, o fato de saber que ela era o verdadeiro amor dele foi sufocado pela dura realidade de que ela nunca mais seria dele. 

Não demorou muito para concluir que seu amor por Hermione não iria deixar que ela dormisse por dois anos, só pra depois de acordar ficar maluca pelo conhecimento do futuro. Ela ficava muito chateada quando perdia uma aula, ele não sabia o que aconteceria se ela acordasse no seu 17º aniversario e descobrisse que perdeu dois anos! Ele teria que fazer o feitiço e lidar com as conseqüências, não importando o quão doloroso seria. Talvez ele deixasse a cidade como os bruxos do passado faziam. 

Com o coração pesado, Harry subiu as escadas de até seu quarto, tirando as vestes da escola, se preparando para ir para cama. Quando ele afastou as cortinas para se deitar, viu Edwiges sentada em seu travesseiro esperando por ele. Ela tinha uma carta e uma pequena caixa amarrada a sua perna, a qual ela esticou para que ele visse.

"Não sei se tem algo que você possa me dar para me fazer sentir melhor, Edwiges," ele disse triste, enquanto desamarrava a carta e a pequena encomenda de sua perna. Ela o olhou preocupada antes de sair voando pela janela do dormitório. Harry abriu a carta e leu:

Harry,

Você não respondeu a coruja que lhe mandei ontem, o que quer dizer que preciso falar com você imediatamente. Não pode esperar. Eu mandei uma coruja para Dumbledore e ele permitiu que você se juntasse a mim na casa do Lupin o mais rápido possível. Eu mandei uma pena chave de portal que vai te trazer até aqui quando você tocá-la.

Isso é muito importante, Harry. Te verei em breve.

Sirius.

Harry enrolou o pergaminho e pegou a caixa que continha a chave do portal, levantando-a até a altura dos olhos para ver melhor. O que Sirius queria? Devia ser algo relacionado à maldição. Sirius estava zangado por ele não ter respondido a coruja? Ele estava tão distraído pela doença de Hermione que não pensara no bilhete de Sirius desde que o lera. 

Ansioso para ver Sirius, Harry pegou uma capa, abriu a caixa cuidadosamente e examinou a pequena chave do portal. Era um pedaço do melhor chiclete explosivo – ele riu da escolha de Sirius para chave de portal antes de toca-la com o indicador. 

Instantaneamente, ele sentiu a estranha sensação de ser puxado pelo umbigo. A ansiedade intensa fazia seu coração bater tão rápido que era difícil respirar. A última vez que viajara usando uma chave de portal foi na noite da terceira tarefa. Memórias desagradáveis daquela noite agora se adicionavam a fila já cheia de sentimentos e pensamentos ruins em sua cabeça. 

Depois de alguns minutos de um turbilhão de cores e de vento, ele pousou num chão acarpetado e caiu, sem conseguir se equilibrar. Algum dia, ele seria mestre em viagens por chaves de portais, e não ficaria caindo como um idiota toda vez que chegasse a seu destino, Harry pensou. Ele olhou pra cima e viu Sirius em pé com um sorriso no rosto. Sua ansiedade começou a diminuir. 

"Harry!" ele disse, sua voz indicando o quanto o ele estava feliz em vê-lo. "Que bom que veio tão rápido. Venha aqui. Sente-se." Ele ajudou Harry a se levantar e indicou um sofá de couro marrom com aparência de velho. 

Eles estavam numa sala que parecia ser de estudos ou uma biblioteca. Havia milhares de livros alinhados nas paredes. Tantos, que as paredes pareciam ser feitas de livros – e talvez fossem ele pensou. Enquanto Sirius o levava até o sofá, seus olhos pousaram sobre os móveis desalinhados que decoravam a sala. Achou engraçado um aquário cheio de água em um canto, um Grindylow nadando de um lado pra outro dentro dele. É, esse lugar com certeza era do Lupin. 

Harry sentou no sofá, continuando a olhar a seu redor. Ele esperava rever o professor Lupin. A última vez que o vira foi no terceiro ano, quando Lupin se demitiu de sua posição de professor de defesa contra a arte das trevas. Harry ficou muito desapontado em ver o professor Lupin partir, e ainda o considerava seu professor favorito. 

Sirius se sentou à frente de Harry numa cadeira de estilo da Rainha Ana, que parecia ter visto dias melhores. Como sempre fazia quando via Sirius, Harry percebeu o quanto ele parecia bem. Ele estava feliz em ver que ele parecia estar melhor do que da última vez que eles estiveram juntos. Seu cabelo estava mais curto e bem tratado e parecia que ele vinha tendo refeições decentes. Sirius se inclinou para frente na cadeira, os cotovelos nos joelhos e suas mãos fechadas sob seu queixo. Ele olhou para Harry com uma expressão preocupada, misturada com algo que Harry não conseguiu adivinhar o que era.

"Essa é a biblioteca do professor Lupin?"  Harry perguntou.

"É. Infelizmente ele não está no momento. Ele está fora, fazendo consultoria para o pessoal que faz os NIEMs. Ele está ganhando algum dinheiro ajudando-os a corrigir os testes. É um bom emprego para ele, porque o mantém longe das pessoas e lhe dá tempo para ajudar na luta contra Voldemort."

"Ah," disse Harry desapontado. 

"Talvez ele apareça mais tarde. Eu sei que ele gostaria de revê-lo," Sirius disse, ao ver Harry se desapontar. 

"Mas não é por isso que estamos aqui. Não é mesmo, Harry?" Sirius se sentou direito em sua cadeia. 

Harry olhou para seu padrinho, tentando não olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele esperava que Sirius não fosse lhe passar um sermão. Não enquanto ele ainda se sentia tão para baixo com os acontecimentos. 

"Olhe Harry, preciso que me responda uma coisa. A mesma pergunta que lhe mandei por coruja: você beijou Hermione?" Sirius perguntou. 

"Sim, fui eu," Harry disse, derrotado. "Mas eu não planejei nada, verdade. Só... aconteceu."

"Não pense que precisa defender o que fez para mim, Harry," Sirius disse, "Eu sabia que você tinha a beijado quando não respondeu minha coruja. Temos que falar sobre isso. É importante que saiba o que está acontecendo com sua amiga."

"Eu já sei," Harry disse olhando para ele, "Dumbledore falou comigo e com Rony sobre isso hoje pela manhã. Ele disse que é um tipo de maldição. Ele queria que tentássemos localizar o bruxo que a beijou. Acho que vou ter que dizer que fui eu."

"Sim, bem não se preocupe com isso ainda. Ele explicou como a maldição pode ser invocada e como ela é rara?"

Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Sirius sentou-se mais para frente em sua cadeira e olhou para Harry com uma expressão de pesar. 

"Harry, eu sei que todas essas notícias devem ter sido muito chocantes. Tudo o que fez foi beijar uma garota e olhe o que aconteceu! Eu queria me desculpar, eu sinto como se fosse minha culpa você estar nessa situação." 

Harry não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Sirius estava pedindo desculpas? Por quê? Ele não tinha nada a ver com sua decisão de beijar Hermione, e seria impossível impedi-lo de qualquer jeito. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era ficar olhando para Sirius, confuso. 

"Entenda," Sirius continuou, "eu devia ter avisado que isso poderia acontecer. Eu só não achei que na sua idade você seria... bem, esqueça isso. Vamos falar sobre isso depois. O que você precisa saber, o que eu quero você saiba antes de tudo é que sua família tem uma tendência natural de invocar essa maldição."

"Como você sabe?" Harry perguntou. 

"Seu pai passou pela mesma coisa que você está passando nesse momento, quando ele tinha mais ou menos sua idade," Sirius explicou. 

Nesse ponto, a cabeça de Harry parecia que ia explodir. Ele estava a beira de um ataque de nervos há algum tempo, mas essa declaração foi demais. Ele estava cheio. 

"Bem, que ótimo Sirius," ele falou com raiva, "Isso ajuda muito. Obrigado pela informação. Com certeza vou contar a Hermione quando ela acordar- ah, mas espere um pouco, ah é mesmo, eu não vou poder contar porque ela não vai ter idéia de quem sou eu! Algo mais que devo saber sobre meus pais?"

Sirius deixou Harry respirar um pouco, antes de se levantar e sentar no sofá ao lado dele. Harry estava inclinado para frente, os cotovelos nos joelhos e as duas mãos apertando forte os cabelos. Seu rosto estava queimando de raiva, desapontamento, e outras emoções que ele não conseguia distinguir. Sirius tirou uma de suas mãos do rosto e olhou para ele.

"Harry, eu não vou fingir que isso não é difícil de escutar, mas vou dizer que  tem outro jeito. Você me ouviu? Tem outro jeito de sair da maldição que Dumbledore provavelmente não te disse."

Harry olhou para Sirius, tirando a outra mão do rosto e inspirando devagar várias vezes para se acalmar. "O que? O que é?" Harry perguntou, ainda tentando se recompor. 

"É um feitiço que vem sido passado pelas gerações dos Potter. Parece que vocês são um bando de Don Juans," Sirius disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. 

"Ha ha ha," Harry disse, com um pequeno sorriso também. Ele cruzou os braços e recostou-se. 

"Olhe, a razão de Dumbledore não ter te dito é porque é meio ilegal," Sirius começou, "Claro, isso não impediu seu pai. Ele estava tão apaixonado por  Lily que chegava a ser nojento. Eu costumava dizer, 'Pontas, tem certeza que ela é a única bruxa com quem quer ficar para sempre?'"

"Por que é ilegal?"

"Bem, existe uma pequena possibilidade do feitiço dar errado e você e Hermione morrerem."

"Então, por que eu devo fazer esse feitiço ao invés do que Dumbledore propôs?"

"Porque esse feitiço faz com que ela acorde na hora, mas continue lembrando de você. Ela não se lembra dos sonhos, então não fica preocupada em destruir o futuro. Você pode ter seu bolo e pode comê-lo também, exceto por uma pequena limitação," Sirius disse, terminando com um sorriso de pesar. 

"E qual é?" Harry perguntou, sentando-se na ponta do sofá. 

"Bem, vamos ver, como posso dizer isso da maneira mais educada... vocês têm que permanecer castos até que ela tenha no mínimo dezessete anos."

"Castos?"

"É, castos. Você sabe, sem relações," Sirius disse, olhando para Harry com o que aparentava ser pena. 

"Ah," Harry disse, corando, "bem, eu não tinha planos de fazer nada disso por enquanto. Eu só tenho quinze anos. Obedecer a essa regra não deve ser tão difícil, não é?"

Sirius riu, "Fale comigo daqui a uns meses Harry. Queria que seu pai tivesse aqui para te dar algumas dicas em controlar a frustração. Ele era bom nisso, apesar de umas vezes a gente tivesse que segurá-lo, especialmente pouco antes do décimo sétimo aniversário de Lily. Mas você provavelmente não queria saber isso, não é?" Sirius riu de novo. 

"Obrigado," Harry respondeu, corando até um tom profundo de vermelho. 

"Então, de volta ao feitiço. Eu achei as palavras em um de meus cadernos velhos. Eu copiei caso precisasse – eu beijei várias garotas em Hogwarts e não queria estar despreparado. O feitiço é bastante complicado e requer dois bruxos para ser realizado."

"Dois? Por quê?" Harry perguntou. 

"Você precisa de uma magia bem forte trabalhando juntos para superar a maldição. Você precisa de um bruxo que tenha alta ressonância com Hermione, como você tem – Dumbledore lhe falou sobre ressonância, não?"

"Ele falou. Depois eu fiz o teste e foi faísca dourada para todo lado."

"Como eu esperava. Essa é parte difícil, Harry: o bruxo que faça o feitiço junto com você também deve amar Hermione. Isso não é fácil de achar e alguns bruxos não conseguem fazer o feitiço por não acharem alguém para fazer com eles. E se essa pessoa existir, ele deve estar livre de qualquer maldade contra vocês dois em seu coração. Se ele hesitar, mesmo um pouco, pode virar um feitiço fatal contra você e Hermione."

"Então é só isso? Tudo o que tenho que fazer é achar esse bruxo, se é que ele existe, e convence-lo a fazer o feitiço? Bem deve ser fácil, não é? Mais alguma coisa que devo saber?" disse Harry, cheio de sarcasmo. 

"Na verdade, tem outra coisa que você precisa fazer," Sirius disse, olhando para ele preocupado. "Tem uma poção que deve ser usada em conjunto com o feitiço. Vocês três devem tomar antes de fazer o feitiço. Ajuda a aumentar a ressonância mágica envolvida para que possa ser usada para contra-atacar a maldição. Infelizmente, procurei em todo o canto e não achei a receita da poção. Acho que o livro que a contem não é mais publicado. O outro bruxo que fez o feitiço junto com seu pai fez a poção, se me lembro bem." 

"Quem era o outro bruxo?"

"Gostaria de saber. Seu pai não me disse, ele não disse a ninguém. Não tenho idéia de como o encontrou. Você devia ver, a gente correndo por todo lado de Hogwarts testando bruxos com a varinha de Lily, foi muito engraçado. Mas quando o encontramos, a condição para sua cooperação era que seu pai não revelasse sua identidade para ninguém. Ele manteve a palavra."

Harry tentou não pensar em como seria difícil achar o outro bruxo requerido para esse feitiço. Isso parecia cada vez mais impossível. 

"Sobre a poção Harry, acho que pode encontrá-lo em um livro em Hogwarts."

"Hmmm. Talvez Hogwarts o tenha na seção restrita. Droga, gostaria que Hermione não estivesse dormindo. Ela saberia onde encontrá-lo."

"Bem, vai ter que fazer o que puder sem ela por enquanto. É melhor investigar o quanto antes. O nome do livro é: Poções Ilegais: guia para magos. Aqui- eu tenho tudo anotado nesse pergaminho." Sirius entregou um pergaminho a Harry, que o dobrou e guardou no bolso. 

"Então, vai me contar sobre o beijo?" Sirius disse, bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja amanteigada. 

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele não queria contar a Sirius algo tão pessoal. Mas a quem mais contaria? Ele tomou um gole generoso de cerveja amanteigada e limpou a boca com a mão. 

"Foi muito bom," Harry disse, tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Sim, continue," Sirius disse, cutucando-o.

"Bem, eu nunca tinha beijado uma garota antes e foi bastante intenso."

"Aposto que sim. É preciso mais que um selinho para invocar essa maldição. Você deve ter dado um baita beijo, Sr. Potter."

Harry corou. Ele não queria dizer mais nada.

"Bem, não vou pedir os detalhes sórdidos," Sirius continuou, "Isso é entre vocês dois."

"Obrigado," ele disse aliviado.

Sirius se mexeu no sofá, desconfortável. Harry enrugou a testa, se perguntando porque Sirius pareceu tão desconfortável de uma hora para outra. 

"Então, Harry," Sirius começou, "tem outra coisa sobre a qual precisamos conversar." Ele parou.

"O que?"

"É sobre dar uns malhos. Alguém lhe falou sobre isso, além de seus amigos?" Sirius perguntou, tomando um grande gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. 

Harry riu. Por isso Sirius estava tão desconfortável. Para ser franco, ele também estava bastante desconcertado. 

"Eu acho que sei o suficiente, obrigado, Sirius," Harry respondeu, tentando esconder o quanto se divertia com o desconforto de Sirius e tentando esconder o próprio desconcerto. 

"De onde aprendeu?"

"Quando eu tinha dez anos, tivemos uma aula sobre isso e o resto aprendi com meus amigos. Temos que falar sobre isso agora ou melhor, temos mesmo que falar sobre isso?" Harry disse, tentando acabar com aquela conversa desconfortável. 

"Sim, precisamos falar sobre isso agora – apesar de você poder só ouvir se prefere não discutir. Tem algumas coisas que precisa saber sobre o amor entre um bruxo e uma bruxa, Harry," Sirius disse.

Harry rolou os olhos. Ele já ouvira outra versão dessa conversa na aula que ele mencionara. Apesar do desinteresse em onde essa conversa ia, ele decidiu mostrar um pouco de paciência com seu padrinho e ouvir educadamente. 

"Então, o que preciso saber?" Harry perguntou, largando sua cerveja amanteigada e olhando para Sirius na expectativa. 

Sirius passou meia hora falando com Harry sobre sexo. No futuro, ao pensar na discussão, ele se lembrava ter se sentido muito constrangido, mas também grato a seu padrinho por ter a coragem de ajudá-lo a entender algo importante. Ele não ficou surpreso por nada do que Sirius lhe disse, mas aprendeu uma coisa ou outra que não sabia. Algumas das novas informações envolviam conhecimentos que ele nunca poderia obter em uma aula trouxa. 

"Existem feitiço, a maioria de magia negra, que só podem ser invocados durante o ato. Espero que nunca tenha que fazer nenhum deles, Harry porque são muito perigosos e têm conseqüências desastrosas quando dão errados. Veja bem, quando um bruxo e uma bruxa ficam juntos desse jeito, suas magias se misturam por um instante, e às vezes coisas inesperadas podem acontecer."

"Como o que?" Harry disse, um olhar quase assustado em seu rosto. 

Sirius riu, "eu não queria te assustar, Harry. Essas coisas inesperadas geralmente são muito boas." Sirius adquiriu uma expressão nostálgica em seu rosto. "Você verá um dia." Ele deu um murro no ombro de Harry, como Rony tanto fazia. 

"Bem, é melhor você ir, a não ser que tenha mais alguma pergunta para mim," Sirius disse, levantando-se.

"Na verdade, preciso de seus conhecimentos em uma coisa," Harry disse, pondo-se de pé. 


	8. A Caçada

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 8: A caçada  
  
Chegando a seu dormitório um pouco antes do jantar, Harry foi recebido por uma cena que pensava ser impossível: Hagrid estava lá, sentado em sua cama, conversando com Rony. Como ele cabia ali? O quarto com certeza era pequeno demais para ter sido fácil.  
  
"Estava pensando que horas voltaria, Harry," Hagrid disse a ele animado.  
  
"Oi, Hagrid," Harry respondeu, um olhar espantando em seu rosto, "Como você- ?" ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Rony.  
  
"Hagrid veio me visitar depois da aula, Harry, e eu contei tudo a ele. Perdoe-me se traí sua confiança, mas precisava falar com alguém," Rony disse, sem olhar para ele, de braços cruzados.  
  
Harry olhou para Hagrid. Isso o fez sentir inquieto, apesar dele não saber porque se incomodava em Hagrid saber, ele lhe contava quase tudo mesmo.  
  
Hagrid olhou para Harry e Ron muito sério e disse, "Vocês tem que parar de brigar e trabalhar para salvar a pobre Hermione."  
  
"Quem está brigando?" Harry respondeu, sua raiva aumentando. O que Rony dissera a Hagrid?  
  
"Vocês dois, se os conheço bem," Hagrid disse, olhando de um para o outro de novo. "Se tem algo que eu sei é que não se deve deixar uma bruxa ficar entre dois bons amigos, e é isso que vocês dois são: melhores amigos. Vocês não querem colocar isso em risco - mesmo se a bruxa for Hermione. É como eu disse a seu pai, Harry, quando ele teve esse problema: seja verdadeiro com seus amigos, o resto fica fácil." Ele deu a Harry um caloroso sorriso.  
  
"Sim. Bem. Não sou eu que estou com problemas Harry. É o Rony," Harry respondeu, agora de braços cruzados.  
  
Um silêncio desagradável se seguiu, durante o qual Rony e Harry trocaram olhares que variavam de perturbação a fúria. Depois de alguns segundos assim, Rony deu um pequeno sorriso e rolou os olhos. Ele foi o primeiro a falar.  
  
"Ouça, Harry. Eu não estou zangado. Não mais. É que as coisas vão ser estranhas agora que vocês dois vão ser um casal. Eu vou ser o bruxo deixado de lado, se me entende. Está bem claro que vocês devem ficar juntos, mas isso não deixa as coisas mais fáceis de aceitar - ela também é minha amiga." Sua voz tinha um tom de amargura misturado com pacificação.  
  
Harry respirou fundo e parou para pensar por um segundo antes de responder. "Eu sei, Rony. Eu, do mesmo jeito que você, não esperava que isso acontecesse. Mas agora que aconteceu, tudo que posso dizer é que eu prometo que você não vai ficar de fora. Tenho certeza que Hermione diria a mesma coisa. Nós três vamos continuar a ser amigos, você vai ver."  
  
Harry parou para olhar para Rony antes de continuar, "Fico feliz que você não vai ficar sem falar comigo como ano passado. Foi muito ruim."  
  
Harry virou-se para Hagrid, enquanto deixava Rony pensar no que dissera, "Obrigado pela dose de juízo para nós dois, Hagrid."  
  
"É, obrigado, Hagrid," Rony falou em concordância. Os dois olharam para ele e sorriram. Hagrid se levantou tanto quanto pôde no pequeno dormitório e olhou de Harry pra Rony, um sorriso em seu rosto.  
  
"Bem, eu só disse o que vocês já sabiam. Talvez só tenha apressado as coisas, só isso. Agora vocês vão apertar as mãos ou o que?" ele disse, ainda sorrindo.  
  
Harry e Rony andaram até a área entre as duas camas, Harry estendeu sua mão para Rony e ele a apertou com força. Os dois começaram a rir, Rony dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry, como de costume. A tensão no quarto de quando Harry entrou agora era uma memória distante. Harry estava alegre! Ele agora tinha Rony a seu lado em sua busca e isso o fez sentir que ele conseguiria vencer, no fim das contas.  
  
*****  
  
"Bem, Dumbledore me procurou e disse que temos uns três dias pelas contas dele. Eu não disse que foi você. Pensei que você mesmo quisesse fazer isso. Agora fico feliz em não ter dito a ele, porque vamos precisar de mais tempo para fazer o feitiço que Sirius nos deu," Rony disse, enquanto amassava uma batata cozida.  
  
"Você está certo," Harry disse olhando a sua volta pelo salão Principal para se certificar, pela décima vez, que ninguém estava escutando a conversa. "Só espero que a gente consiga encontrar o outro bruxo a tempo, e achar a receita da poção que é usada junto com o feitiço. Aposto que tem na Seção Restrita. Vou perguntar a Madame Pince quando acabarmos aqui, mas aposto que ela vai me dizer para ir embora. Se ela fizer isso, vou entrar escondido lá hoje e ver se consigo achar."  
  
"Você quer dizer NÓS vamos entrar escondidos lá," Rony corrigiu.  
  
"Certo, NÒS. Obrigado, Rony."  
  
"Não perderia isso."  
  
Eles pararam um pouco, para comer. Quando terminaram, Rony se inclinou pra frente.  
  
"Então, vamos analisar os principais suspeitos," ele disse, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. "Isso até que vai ser divertido. Coitada de Hermione. Ela vai ficar tão envergonhada quando você acorda-la e ela souber do que aconteceu."  
  
"É, eu sei. Queria não ter sido tão idiota para beija-la. Mas, por outro lado, com certeza foi algo - bem- realmente ótimo." Harry deixou escapar um suspiro e Rony riu, balançando a cabeça.  
  
"Fico feliz em saber que ao menos o primeiro beijo de alguém foi divertido. A primeira garota que beijei me deixou com medo. Ela era muito maior que eu e eu me senti como se estivesse sendo atacado. Ela ficava empurrando a língua na minha garganta e eu quase vomitei."  
  
Harry olhou pra Rony surpreso. "Como eu nunca soube disso antes?"  
  
"Bem, não foi nada especial," Ron começou, "e eu prefiro esquecer da coisa toda. Ela foi apenas uma bruxa que eu conheci em um torneio de xadrez que eu fui no verão. Nós saímos pelo salão principal e depois por um corredor. Antes que pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo, ela estava me beijando - se é que se pode chamar aquilo de beijo."  
  
Os dois riram. Era ótimo poder falar com Ron desse jeito novamente. Eles começaram a pensar nos possíveis suspeitos e fizeram uma lista.  
  
"Certo, vamos repassar," Harry falou, notando que estava falando como Hermione. Ele riu triste, sentindo um aperto no coração de saudade dela.  
  
"Temos Neville - apesar de achar que ele adora Hermione, não acho que ele a ame. Depois temos Viktor Krum - ele realmente gostava dela ano passado. A gente devia deixa-lo de fora, só pra último caso, se estivermos desesperados. Vai ser difícil contata-lo a tempo," Harry disse.  
  
"Bem pensado," Ron concordou, riscando o nome de Krum da lista.  
  
"Daí temos Ernie McMillan - boa teoria para ele, Ron. Desde que os dois viraram monitores, venho notando que ele é bem atencioso com ela. E, claro, tem sua idéia com Malfoy, mas acho que você está errado nessa. Não há possibilidade de Malfoy amar alguém cujos pais sejam trouxas. Você sabe como ele é com essa história de sangue-puro."  
  
"Eu não sei, Harry, você devia ver o jeito que ele olha para ela. Ele parece tão obcecado em odiá-la que com certeza ele a ama. Existe uma linha muito fina entre o amor e o ódio," Rony disse, rabiscando a lista distraidamente.  
  
"Bem, vamos deixá-lo na lista, apesar de não ter idéia de como vamos fazê- lo tocar a varinha dela, quanto mais deixar-nos testa-lo. Espero que ele não tenha nenhuma ressonância mágica com ela - ele nunca me ajudaria. Eu com certeza teria que fazer o outro feitiço se for ele o outro bruxo."  
  
"Provavelmente vai ser McMillan," Rony disse enfático, "Eu estive de olho nele."  
  
"Bem, espero que quem quer que seja esteja disposto a ajudar," Harry disse, um nó em seu estômago.  
  
"Ei," Rony disse, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos, "esqueci de te dizer uma coisa. Eu convidei Megan para o Baile de Inverno. Ela aceitou. Não é ótimo?" Rony parecia animado.  
  
"Que ótimo, Rony," Harry falou, genuinamente feliz por seu amigo. Ao menos um deles teria um par para o baile, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Por que as coisas sempre aconteciam com ele?  
  
******  
  
"Claro que não temos nada desse jeito aqui, nem mesmo na seção Restrita." Madame Pince torceu o nariz e devolveu o pedaço de pergaminho a Harry. "Você não deveria tocar em um livro de poções desses, é muito perigoso - principalmente para alguém que não sabe o que está fazendo."  
  
"O mestre de poções provavelmente tem uma copia, para fins de referência, mas tenho certeza que ele nunca deixaria um aluno colocar os olhos nele," ela continuou. "Pra que você precisa dele?"  
  
"Hã... pesquisa para Historia da Magia," Harry respondeu, tentando soar convincente, "Acho que vou ter escrever sobre outra coisa." Harry deu as costas para a mesa da bibliotecária e foi até onde Rony estava sentado.  
  
"Sem sorte," Harry falou, sentando-se derrotado.  
  
"O que? Sem livro?"  
  
"Pior. Ela acha que Snape tem. Já posso imaginar: 'Oi, Snape, você se importaria em me emprestar uma cópia de um livro ilegal para que eu possa usa-lo para fazer um feitiço ilegal em meu verdadeiro amor?' não sei porque, mas acho que não seria muito bom," Harry disse irritado.  
  
"É, mas talvez faça o Snape rir - isso deve valer algo," Rony falou, tentando animar Harry. "Talvez ele morra de rir."  
  
"Nós nem sabemos se ele tem o livro," Harry disse, ainda frustrado. "Mas tenho que tentar. Eu não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo se não tentasse."  
  
"Então, vamos invadir a sala dele hoje, para ver se ele tem. Nós não precisamos sair com ele, apenas copiar a poção e sair. Ele não vai nem saber," Rony planejou.  
  
"Boa idéia. Só espero que consigamos passar pelas proteções que ele tenha colocado lá - ele quase enlouqueceu da última vez que invadimos a sala dele, tenho certeza que ele aumentou a segurança desde então," Harry disse, sentindo-se um pouco melhor agora que ele tinha um plano, mas ainda preocupado.  
  
"Não pense nisso," Rony disse, tirando a lista de suspeito que eles tinham feito para o teste de ressonância. "Vamos ver se conseguimos testar alguns desses bruxos. Olhe - McMillan está ali, vamos testa-lo."  
  
Rony tirou a varinha de Hermione de sua mochila e os dois foram até onde Ernie estava sentado, numa mesa com alunos de Lufa-lufa, inclusive Megan Jones. Rony sorriu para Megan quando eles chegaram na mesa.  
  
"Oi, Rony," Megan disse, sorrindo para ele.  
  
"Oi," Rony respondeu, seu rosto corando um pouco. Harry achou isso engraçado.  
  
"Harry, você conhece Megan," Rony disse.  
  
"Claro," Harry disse, sorrindo para ela.  
  
Depois de uma pausa desconfortável, Harry limpou a garganta.  
  
"Na verdade, eu não vim falar com você agora, Meg, a gente precisa falar com o McMillan, em particular," Rony disse, finalmente.  
  
"Claro," Ernie disse, olhando ao redor da mesa e dando os ombros. Ele se levantou e seguiu Rony e Harry até atrás da biblioteca perto da Seção de História da Magia.  
  
"O que foi?" Ernie perguntou, olhando entre Rony e Harry.  
  
"Precisamos que faça algo para nós," Harry disse a ele. "É bem simples, mesmo. Tudo o que tem que fazer é balançar essa varinha." Rony segurou a varinha de Hermione.  
  
"Pra que?" Ernie perguntou, coçando a cabeça.  
  
"Não podemos te dizer isso," Harry continuou, "mas prometo que não vai machucar, é só um simples teste. Você topa?"  
  
Ernie olhou de Harry, que o olhava intensamente, para Rony, que segurava a varinha na expectativa. E sorriu.  
  
"Claro - confio em vocês dois. O que tenho que fazer mesmo?" ele perguntou.  
  
"Apenas sacuda a varinha," Ron disse, entregando a ele.  
  
Ernie pegou a varinha de sua mão e a olhou de mais perto. Harry ficou tenso, torcendo que ele não descobrisse a quem pertencia - isso poderia levar a algumas explicações que ele queria evitar. Ernie fez um som de reconhecimento.  
  
"Ei!" ele disse, lendo as iniciais na varinha, "Diz, 'H.G.' essa por acaso não é a varinha de Hermione, é?"  
  
Rony e Harry se olharam. Rony levantou um lado do lábio e as sobrancelhas de Harry levantaram. Nenhum dos dois respondeu.  
  
"Como ela está? Eu tentei visitá-la, mas Madame Pomfrey não deixou. Eu sinto falta dela - ela deixa aquelas reuniões chatas dos monitores divertidas," ele disse. Rony e Harry trocaram olhares de concordância. Tinha que ser ele.  
  
"Sim, é a varinha dela. A gente pegou emprestada, já que ela não vai precisar por enquanto," Harry mentiu. "Então, vai sacudir ou não?" ele estava ficando impaciente e lutando contra o sentimento de ciúmes que nunca havia experimentado.  
  
"Certo, aqui vai," Ernie disse, sacudindo a varinha.  
  
"Comparato Resonai," Rony murmurou, e faíscas prateadas encheram o ar em volta deles.  
  
"Ei, legal!" Ernie disse. "O que isso quer dizer?"  
  
Rony pegou a varinha de volta. "Quer dizer que o teste foi feito. Funcionou. Obrigado pela ajuda," Rony saiu apressado, irritado.  
  
"Até mais," Harry disse, seguindo Rony de volta para mesa.  
  
Ernie os olhou partir, deu os ombros e voltou para mesa da Lufa-lufa, onde se inclinou para frente, provavelmente para contar o que acontecera. Ele ficava olhando para Rony e Harry como se eles estivessem loucos. Harry o ignorou, enquanto Rony colocava a varinha de Hermione junto de uma pilha de livros e riscava o nome de Ernie da lista.  
  
"Por que Hermione tinha que colocar as inicias na varinha?" Rony perguntou, aborrecido. "Ninguém faz isso. Deve ser coisa de trouxa."  
  
"Não tenho idéia," respondeu Harry, pegando a varinha de Hermione e a examinando com mais cuidado. De repente, alguém a tomou dele. Ele se virou para olhar atrás dele, e viu que foi Malfoy.  
  
"Me devolva Malfoy," Harry disse, levantando da cadeira.  
  
"O que temos aqui?" ele disse, com seu sorriso zombeteiro de sempre. "Com saudades de sua amiga inconsciente?"  
  
"Sai daqui, Malfoy," Rony disse, também se levantando.  
  
"Sabe, não sei o que vocês dois vêem naquela sangue-ruim, ou o que ela vê em vocês," Malfoy continuou, ignorando Rony. Ele começou a imita-la, sacudindo a varinha e falando com uma voz fina.  
  
"Oh, Harry, você é um ótimo bruxo, Harry. Oh, Rony, eu amo seu nariz cheio de sardas. Quer dividir comigo?" Malfoy riu, ainda sacudindo a varinha de Hermione.  
  
Harry e Rony tiveram a mesma idéia simultaneamente. Eles gritaram na mesma hora.  
  
"Comparato resonai!"  
  
Faíscas douradas brilhantes saíram da varinha de Hermione. A força delas empurraram Malfoy para trás, de encontro a uma mesa, derrubando-o. Ele sentou-se, tonto, ainda segurando a varinha. Rony e Harry trocaram olhares assustados e Rony correu para tirar a varinha de Hermione das mãos de Malfoy antes que ele se recuperasse. Madame Pince e alguns alunos vieram ver o que acontecera.  
  
"Eles me atacaram," Malfoy disse, levantando-se esfregando a cabeça. "Eles me atacaram com algum... algum..." ele não continuou. Um sorriso malvado em seu rosto.  
  
Madame Pince virou-se para Rony e Harry, "Expliquem, por favor."  
  
"Nós estávamos fazendo um teste," Harry disse, tentando parecer o mais arrependido possível, apesar de estar queimando por dentro com o que soube de Malfoy.  
  
"Desculpe se falhou," Rony disse, tentando parecer inocente.  
  
"Vocês três, para fora," Madame Pince falou, apontando para porta. Eles recolheram seus livros e saíram da biblioteca. Malfoy os alcançou no corredor.  
  
"Eu sei pra que serve esse feitiço," ele disse, parecendo estar se divertindo.  
  
"O que?" Harry e Rony se viraram para olhar para ele, espantados.  
  
"Bem, a habilidade de invocar a maldição de Morgana está em minha família, então eu sei para que vocês estavam me testando," Malfoy falou, mais sério do que Harry imaginava ser possível.  
  
"Bem, eu não ficaria surpreso se Morgana fosse de sua família, Malfoy, ela parece de seu tipo. Agora vá embora," Harry disse, muito irritado, seus nervos em frangalhos.  
  
"Na verdade," Malfoy disse, "Minha família tem o orgulho de vir da linhagem diretamente dela."  
  
"É mesmo?" Rony disse, parando e colocando as mãos na cintura. "Acho que você deve ter perdido a coruja especial Malfoy, então aqui vai a mensagem: não interessa. Vá embora agora." Harry e Rony continuaram a andar, deixando- o pra trás.  
  
"Bem, achei que iam dizer isso. Mas como vocês sabem que não fui eu que a beijei?" ele gritou para eles.  
  
Harry e Rony se voltaram para ele, suas expressões revelando o quanto estavam espantados. 


	9. A Anotação

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 9: A anotação  
  
"Sabia que isso ia chamar sua atenção," Malfoy falou, enfiando os livros de volta na mochila e indo até Harry e Rony que estavam atordoados.  
  
Harry sentiu uma grande vontade de dar um murro na boca dele, mas se contentou em ficar encarando-o.  
  
"Retire o que disse," Harry disse, raiva emanando dele. Rony concordou com a cabeça, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Retire o que disse agora, Malfoy!"  
  
"Por que, Potter?" ele riu. "Preocupado que sua namorada tenha adquirido um gosto melhor e decidido beijar um bruxo de verdade? Ela é uma bruxa esperta, Hermione - muito boa em esconder coisas de dois idiotas como vocês. Ah, e ela beija muito bem também, devo admitir."  
  
"Seu bastardo!" Rony gritou e avançou sobre Malfoy com toda sua força, derrubando-o no chão. "Retire o que disse! Retire o que disse agora mesmo! Ela nunca encostaria em você! Ela te despreza! Ela te odeia! Retire o que disse!"  
  
Rony e Malfoy estavam rolando no chão, se esmurrando e se chutando. No início Rony estava em vantagem porque Malfoy foi pego de surpresa pelo ataque. Mas depois ele começou a revidar, bloqueando alguns golpes de Rony e o golpeando também. Harry soltou seus livros e se meteu na briga, tentando separá-los antes que algum professor aparecesse. Ele tirou Rony de cima de Malfoy e levou um murro no olho direito, dado por Malfoy, como recompensa.  
  
"Não se meta, Harry! Eu vou fazê-lo pagar! Eu não me importo de pegar um milhão de detenções, ele vai pagar pelo que falou dela! Ele está mentindo! Ele é um mentiroso!" Rony gritou, tentando voltar para cima de Malfoy. Harry o segurava, mas não sabia exatamente porque - ele também queria partir Malfoy ao meio.  
  
Malfoy se levantou calmamente, olhando o corredor ainda vazio com um sorriso zombador no rosto. Por algum milagre, Harry pensou depois, o corredor permaneceu vazio, mesmo depois de todo o barulho que eles fizeram.  
  
"Weasley, Weasley. Aquele seu pai adorador de trouxas nunca te ensinou a lutar direito, não é?" Malfoy disse, zombando. Ele parou por um segundo, para tocar o canto da boca que sangrava. Ele olhou para o sangue em seu dedo e tirou um lenço para limpar. "Parece que você tem competição para o coração de Hermione, Potter. Melhor entrar na fila."  
  
"Vamos, Rony," Harry falou, arrastando-o. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele podia ouvir pessoas vindo do corredor ao lado e não queria problemas que podiam ser evitados. Eles tinham que passar o tempo livre procurando a poção, e não sentados na detenção mexendo com cérebros de ratos.  
  
Enquanto eles iam, Malfoy gritou para eles, "Não esperem ver sua amiga sangue-ruim até que ela tenha dezessete anos!"  
  
"Por que está me arrastando para cozinha? Vamos voltar para o salão comunal e descobrir um jeito de entrar na sala de Snape," Rony falou agitado, tocando de leve o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, fazendo uma careta de dor.  
  
"Temos que arranjar gelo. Eu preciso de um pouco para meu olho e você pode usa-lo em alguns lugares - como nesse inchaço em sua bochecha," Harry respondeu, andando apressado enquanto pressionava seu olho. Do rosto de Rony, parecia que ia nascer um morango da bochecha. Junto com outros machucados, parecia que ele tinha levado a pior na briga - apesar de Harry não ter certeza, já que não tinha visto os machucados de Malfoy de perto.  
  
"Pra que precisamos de gelo?" Rony perguntou, apressando-se para acompanha- lo.  
  
"Para os machucados. Não podemos ir até Madame Pomfrey com isso, ela vai saber que a gente brigou e vai nos entregar."  
  
"Mas ainda não entendi pra que precisamos de gelo," Rony disse, parecendo confuso. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, provavelmente da adrenalina de tentar colocar juízo na cabeça de Malfoy aos murros.  
  
Harry então percebeu uma coisa: Rony nunca precisara colocar gelo em um machucado antes - seus pais provavelmente o curavam usando mágica ao invés de um saco de gelo. Harry, por outro lado, já tinha levado muita pancada de Duda e sabia o quanto um saco de gelo podia ser bom.  
  
"Confie em mim, Rony, tenho muita experiência quando o assunto é machucado. Confie em mim."  
  
"Certo, desde que a gente possa pegar o que sobrou do bolo," Rony disse, menos sério.  
  
"Tenho certeza que não vão deixar a gente sair sem nada," Harry disse sorrindo. Talvez eles vissem Dobby. Eles podiam dizer para ele cuspir no suco de abóbora de Malfoy se ele tivesse a chance - não que ele fosse fazer isso. Seria a mesma coisa que pedir para ele sair do emprego e se aposentar mais cedo.  
  
"Ei, Harry," Rony falou quando eles chegaram na pintura de fruteira.  
  
"O quê?" Harry respondeu, fazendo cócegas na pêra verde, que riu e se transformou em uma fechadura.  
  
"Obrigado."  
  
********  
  
Pouco tempo depois, sentados no dormitório e usando seus sacos de gelo, eles planejaram a viagem até a sala de Snape. Harry não estava muito animado com o plano - ele envolvia estratégia de menos e coragem e sorte demais. Eles tinham que fazer isso nessa noite - pro espaço com os feitiços de segurança. Primeiro, tinham que criar alguma distração para Snape ir checar se seu escritório não tinha sido perturbado. Eles ficariam esperando perto da sala, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade e entrar escondidos antes que ele fechasse a porta. Depois que ficassem sozinhos, eles procurariam o livro e copiariam a poção. Eles estavam supondo que não havia feitiços protegendo o escritório que indicassem a Snape que havia gente lá dentro. Se houvesse, eles teriam que sair correndo. Claro, tudo isso supondo que Snape possuía o livro que eles queriam. Harry não estava confiante no sucesso do plano.  
  
Respirando fundo, ele tirou a compressa fria do olho e colocou o pijama. Eles tinham que esperar que todos estivessem dormindo antes de sair, então Harry tentou descansar um pouco ouvindo o som familiar do ronco de Neville. Seus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente.  
  
Ele estava no armário sob a escada. O som familiar da casa dos Dursley o rodeava, enquanto ele revirava em sua pequena cama, tentando se esquentar e dormir mais um pouco sob seu lençol fino.  
  
"Harry," ele ouviu uma voz familiar chamar, "hora de levantar, vamos nos atrasar."  
  
A voz não era de nenhum Dursley. Era familiar, mas ele não conseguia dizer de quem era. Sua mente meio adormecida lhe dizia que provavelmente era sua imaginação.  
  
Depois de espreguiçar, ele se sentou e colocou os óculos. As batidas na porta indicavam que tia Petúnia estava ficando impaciente para que o café fosse servido. Abrindo o armário, ele se surpreendeu. Ele não estava na rua dos Alfeneiros nº4! Ele estava em algum lugar completamente diferente.  
  
Coçando a cabeça sem acreditar, ele lentamente avançou no cômodo a sua frente. Era um quarto muito grande, com bandeiras nas paredes, uma de cada casa de Hogwarts. A cama estava coberta por um linho branco delicado, e parecendo ter saído de uma daquelas revistas de casa como aquelas que a tia Petúnia lia. Tinha uma janela aberta do outro lado do quarto, com as cortinas balançando com a brisa.  
  
Ele ouviu sons vindo em sua direção. Os passos ecoavam como se alguém estivesse subindo escadas. Harry virou-se pra esquerda e viu uma porta de madeira a sua frente. Era a porta mais alta que ele já vira e a fechadura estava vários metros acima dele. Ele tentava alcança-la mas não conseguia.  
  
"Harry, não temos muito tempo, querido. Se apresse ou não vamos chegar a tempo," ele ouviu a voz do outro lado da porta.  
  
Ele pulou, tentando alcançar a fechadura. Queria achar a fonte da voz, chegar onde eles precisavam. Toda vez que ele pulava, parecia que a fechadura ia mais pra cima, para mais longe de seu alcance.  
  
Finalmente, a fechadura rodou. Parecia que alguém estava tentando abrir a porta pelo outro lado, mas estava trancada.  
  
"Escute, Harry. Abra a porta," ele ouviu a voz falar. Ele a reconheceu: era Hermione. Ela parecia distante e quase mais velha, mas era sem duvidas Hermione quem estava chamando.  
  
"Eu não alcanço a fechadura!" ele gritou, ainda pulando, tentando abrir. "Está muito alto."  
  
"Por que não quer me deixar entrar, Harry?" ela implorou.  
  
"Estou tentando, mas não alcanço," ele gritou. Isso era frustrante.  
  
"Não posso esperar por você para sempre," ele a ouviu dizer. "Logo terei que ir. Draco está esperando lá embaixo. Ele conseguiu me deixar entrar, Harry. Estou cansada de esperar."  
  
"Mas você é meu verdadeiro amor, não pode me deixar assim," Harry gritou através da gigante porta de madeira.  
  
"Não existe isso, Harry. Não leu sobre esse assunto? É só um mito. Eu tenho que ir agora, não posso me atrasar."  
  
"O quê? Não!" Harry gritou, "Me dê uma chance. Só preciso ser mais alto para alcançar a fechadura. Hermione! Não vá! Preciso de mais tempo!"  
  
"Você não tem muito tempo. Tchau, Harry," ela disse triste. Ele pôde ouvir os passos descendo as escadas.  
  
Ele se virou para direita e viu Snape lá, em suas vestes pretas. Ele lhe cutucou sobre o coração com seu indicador. "Você é apenas um garoto, Potter. Apenas um garoto."  
  
Ele continuou lhe cutucando. Aquilo machucava, ele tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele não parava. Ele recuou para cama e viu que ela tinha virado vermelho sangue.  
  
"Harry!" Alguém estava lhe chamando. "Vamos. Está na hora. Acorde!" Rony estava balançando pelo braço.  
  
****  
  
Levou alguns minutos para Harry recuperar a consciência por completo e se acalmar depois do sonho. Rony sentou na cama, esperando pacientemente em silêncio até que Harry se recompusesse. Depois que ele se aprontou, Harry abriu seu baú e pegou a capa da invisibilidade.  
  
Rony e Harry já estavam experientes em sair escondidos com a capa, então chegar até a sala de Snape sem serem notados foi fácil. Quando chegaram lá, Rony pegou um fogo de artifício ligado por água feito em casa que tinha ganhado de Fred e Jorge. Ele e Harry trocaram olhares ansiosos. Rony cuspiu no dedo e tocou o pavio do bastão. Ele rapidamente colocou no buraco da fechadura do escritório de Snape e eles recuaram, se escondendo atrás de uma estátua de Melvin, o Magnífico.  
  
O fogo de artifício estourou, fazendo barulho e encheu o ar de faíscas vermelhas e verdes. Era um especial para o natal e também tocava uma versão feita por Fred e Jorge para uma canção de natal.  
  
Vários segundos se passaram e eles ouviram passos no corredor. Era Filch, o zelador, acompanhado por sua gata, Madame Nor-r-ra. "Claro que Filch tinha que aparecer, senão ia ficar fácil demais," Rony sussurrou para Harry, que não podia concordar mais- Filch tinha o dom de aparecer na pior hora.  
  
Filch achou o fogo na porta de Snape e o tirou, largando no chão depois de tocá-lo.  
  
"Ai!" ele gritou, olhando para mão. "Me queimou," Madame Nor-r-ra miou e olhou em volta.  
  
Harry e Rony abafaram os risos. As risadas logo pararam, quando eles ouviram o som inconfundível de passos de alguém apressado ecoando pelo corredor. Eles viram Snape andando rápido na direção deles.  
  
"O que foi?" ele perguntou a Filch, olhando-o com desprezo.  
  
"Achei isso no buraco da fechadura de sua sala," Filch lhe respondeu, apontando o fogo de artifício no chão. "Deve ser de algum aluno fazendo uma brincadeira."  
  
Snape se curvou e pegou o fogo. Parecia que não estava mais quente - ou Snape era mais sangue frio do que Harry pensava - porque ele não reagiu do mesmo jeito que Filch. Ele estava virando o fogo em suas mãos como se pudesse ler o nome do dono por dentro.  
  
"É Potter!" ele disse num sussurro baixo que só Rony e Harry puderam ouvir. Eles estavam a mais ou menos um metro deles.  
  
"Eu cuido disso," Snape disse a Filch, que deu os ombros indo embora com Madame Nor-r-ra. Ele falou algo que Harry não entendeu porque estava de olho em Snape.  
  
Ele levou o fogo com ele e abriu a porta do escritório. Enquanto ele entrava, murmurou um feitiço e tocou a porta com a mão direita. Harry e Rony correram e entraram na sala de Snape logo atrás dele.  
  
Eles andavam numa distância pequena dele enquanto Snape procurava alguma coisa errada. Isso era muito angustiante, porque se ele se inclinasse para trás para espirrar, eles seriam descobertos. Harry prendeu a respiração enquanto eles continuavam.  
  
Num momento, eles quase perderam o equilíbrio e arruinaram tudo. Rony tropeçou numa coisa que parecia um gato petrificado e veio para cima de Harry. Felizmente, Snape escolheu essa hora para abrir o armário e não ouviu Harry inspirar surpreso quando Rony caiu em cima dele. Snape passou alguns minutos examinando seu deposito antes de fechá-lo e se encaminhar para porta de seu escritório. Ele murmurou o encanto de novo e fechou a porta, sem notar a presença de Harry e de Rony lá.  
  
Depois de esperar os passos cessarem, Harry tirou a capa deles, o rosto ansioso, mas determinado. "Vamos pegar e dar o fora," ele disse a Rony num sussurro. Talvez as paredes da sala de Snape tivessem ouvidos.  
  
"Não vai me ouvir reclamando quanto a isso; vamos procurar," Rony respondeu.  
  
Eles procuraram nas prateleiras o livro que precisavam. Parecia que Snape era bem organizado. As prateleiras estavam organizadas por autor e título. Se não fosse suficiente, havia seções indicando o assunto.  
  
"Era de se esperar que Snape vivesse tão irritado," Ron sussurrou enquanto eles procuravam o livro a luz das varinhas. "Pode imaginar ser tão organizado o tempo todo? Eu ficaria doido. Completamente maluco."  
  
Apesar da organização obsessiva que Snape tinha com seus livros, eles não tiveram sorte com o livro que procuravam. Harry estava começando a achar que essa confusão foi uma perda de tempo e de ansiedade.  
  
Quando eles estavam prestes a desistir, Harry o viu. Estava na mesa de Snape, sob uma pilha de pergaminhos. Harry cuidadosamente descobriu o livro e o abriu, olhando o conteúdo. Para sua surpresa, a página da poção que ele precisava estava marcada com uma fita preta. Isso era alguma armação? Snape sabia que ele ia invadir seu escritório atrás da poção? Ao invés de acalmar Harry, achar o livro o deixou ainda mais nervoso. Ele podia sentir suas mãos tremendo.  
  
"Bem, finalmente algo dá certo pra gente hoje," Rony disse, olhando para o livro.  
  
Harry também olhou para o livro e começou a ler a lista de ingredientes e modo de preparo. Havia algumas anotações feitas por alguém, provavelmente por Sanpe, na página, e Harry se interessou por uma em particular: "Para Potter. Substitua como o indicado." A anotação estava fraca e numa letra apressada. Olhando a lista de ingredientes, ele viu que um estava riscado, outro escrito a mão no lugar.  
  
A primeira coisa que Harry pensou foi que Snape sabia que ele ia pegar o livro e tentou pegá-lo em uma armadilha. Mas outra possibilidade se formou em sua cabeça: Snape teria feito a poção para seu pai quando a maldição apareceu anos atrás? Snape seria o outro bruxo que fizera o contra-feitiço com seu pai? A idéia de Snape amar sua mãe fazia seu estômago revirar. Ele devia sua existência a benevolência de Snape? Parecia improvável, mas a anotação no livro mostrava o contrário.  
  
Rony devia ter lido a anotação também, porque ele olhava para Harry atordoado. Harry respondeu ao olhar, balançando a cabeça. "Você viu isso?" Rony disse, apontando outra anotação na página: "parece que é de família." A anotação estava mais fresca e escrita com uma caligrafia mais bem feita. Harry tinha que reconhecer; ao menos Snape também era obsessivo com os detalhes.  
  
"Bem, não temos muito tempo para pensar no que isso pode dizer," Rony disse, numa voz que dizia que ele estava tentando distrair Harry de seus pensamentos. "Parece que podemos conseguir tudo de nossos suprimentos - menos isso que podemos pegar da cozinha," Rony disse, apontando o livro com a varinha, quase o tocando.  
  
"Não!" Harry disse, segurando Rony pelo braço e puxando-o. Rony olhou para ele surpreso.  
  
"Não faça isso," Harry disse "Pode acionar alguma coisa. Vamos copiar o que precisamos e cair fora."  
  
"Harry, você tá muito paranóico," Rony disse, sorrindo e pegando uma pena e pergaminho.  
  
"Melhor paranóico que expulso," depois riu de como isso parecia com algo que Hermione diria. O que ela faria para entrar no escritório de Snape? Ela com certeza teria um plano melhor que esse.  
  
"Eu não consigo copiar," Rony disse, lutando visivelmente. Harry olhou para o pergaminho e a mão de Rony sobre ele, balançando. "Eu- não - consigo - escrever - nada," Rony disse, apertando os dentes.  
  
"Me dê," Harry sussurrou impaciente, tirando o pergaminho e a pena de Rony. Ele tentou copiar a poção, mas encontrou o mesmo problema que Ron. Ele tentou escrever algo de fora do livro e não encontrou resistência.  
  
"Uh!" Harry gemeu, "aposto que o livro está enfeitiçado para que não copiem nada dele."  
  
"Era de se esperar," Rony disse, balançando a cabeça, sério. "O ministério às vezes requer esse tratamento pra livros perigosos, meu pai me disse que existem alguns livros que gritam se você os abrir sem dar a senha."  
  
"É, conheço esse." Harry murmurou, lembrando de sua experiência quando ele ainda estava no primeiro ano.  
  
"E se rasgarmos a página e sairmos correndo?" Rony sugeriu.  
  
Harry pensou um pouco. Além de memorização, parecia ser a única solução. Por um segundo, ele sentiu inveja de Hermione - ela provavelmente memorizaria a pagina em meio minuto. Nem ele nem Rony possuíam esse dom.  
  
"Vamos fazer isso. Prepare-se para correr, caso algo dispare," Harry disse, limpando a garganta.  
  
"Concordo. Pronto?" Rony perguntou a Harry, que estava com as mãos posicionadas sobre a página.  
  
"Pronto," Harry respondeu.  
  
"Agora!" Rony disse e Harry rasgou a página o mais rápido e inteira que pôde. Ele fechou o livro, na esperança que Snape não notasse no dia seguinte quando ele se sentasse na sala.  
  
Sem olhar para trás, eles correram para porta. Harry segurou Rony pela camisa quando ele tocou a fechadura, jogando a capa sobre eles.  
  
"Certo, Rony. Vamos," Harry falou, empurrando as costas de Rony, que não se mexeu até que a capa estivesse no lugar.  
  
"A fechadura não se mexe," Rony disse, virando a fechadura, desesperado. Harry viu um flash de seu sonho, guardou o pergaminho no bolso e empurrou Rony para o lado, tentando a fechadura sem sucesso. Parecia que eles estavam trancados.  
  
"Alohomora," Harry murmurou, apontando a varinha para porta. Isso foi um erro. No momento que ele disse o feitiço, todas as tochas da sala de Snape se acenderam, iluminando a sala como um dia ensolarado.  
  
"Fomos pegos," Rony falou.  
  
"Não, não desista ainda. Aposto que Snape está vindo. Vamos esperar e sair correndo assim que ele entrar - a mesma coisa que fizemos para entrar, vamos fazer para sair, apenas ao contrário," Harry sussurrou apressado, surpreso com seu rápido pensamento.  
  
"Vale a pena tentar," Rony disse, não muito convencido. "Vamos ter detenção até que tenhamos cabelos brancos se ele nos pegar."  
  
"Eu sei. Shhh. Acho que ele está chegando."  
  
Snape abriu a porta e entrou apressado como Harry esperava. Eles saíram devagar e cuidadosamente, na ponta dos dedos até o corredor. Quando eles viraram uma curva no corredor, saíram em disparada para a segurança da torre da Grifinoria.  
  
Eles conseguiram! Eles tinham a informação que precisavam sobre a poção e conseguiriam pegá-la bem embaixo do nariz de Snape. Quando entraram no salão comunal, Rony e Harry se cumprimentaram e foram para o dormitório. Mas a excitação com o sucesso, combinado com seus pensamentos sobre as anotações de Snape deixaram Harry acordado a noite toda. 


	10. O Amigo

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 10: O amigo  
  
Enquanto Harry rolava na cama aquela noite, o sonho encantado de Hermione continuava, seus olhos fechados brilhando durante o sono.  
  
O sol brilhava iluminando as terras de Hogwarts naquele lindo dia de junho. Bruxos e bruxas, bem como alguns trouxas, enchiam as cadeiras brancas sob a tenda armada, enfeitada com o brasão de Hogwarts. Um grande quadro atrás do palco brilhava, ora com a mensagem "Classe de 2021 de Hogwarts", ora "Felizes que os NIEMs acabaram, agora vamos festejar".  
  
O apresentador, Neville Longbottom, entretia a multidão com suas histórias sobre terapia contra aversão a vampiros e adestramento de demônios de seu Instituto Mágico de Reinvenção da Mente. A maioria dos formandos de Hogwarts, que estava sentada nas duas primeiras filas, ouvia atentamente. De vez em quando, montes de confete ou uma rajada de cerveja amanteigada passava de um lado para o outro.  
  
"Não acredito que ela já está se formando," Harry sussurrou nostálgico, repousando sobre Hermione, "Parece que foi ontem que a levamos para plataforma 9 e ½."  
  
Hermione se remexeu em sua cadeira, se esticando para ver melhor o que acontecia. O discurso de Neville estava acabando e ela queria ter certeza que não perderia a próxima parte - Samantha recebendo o diploma. "Eu sei querido. Ela cresceu tão rápido. Antes que a gente perceba, ela vai estar casada e começando a própria família." Hermione procurou seu lenço no bolso.  
  
"Hmmm," Harry respondeu. Ele se ajeitou na sua cadeira, quieto por alguns instantes e depois murmurou. "Bem, é melhor que Joe Weasley se comporte com ela, se ele souber o que é bom pra ele. Se eu descobrir que ele fez algo para machucá-la, ele vai ter que me agüentar junto com toda a família Weasley."  
  
Hermione sorriu. Ela achava fofo como Harry era protetor com Samantha. Ela tinha começado a namorar o filho de Fred a uns dois meses, e Harry ouviu falar da reputação dele de conquistador.  
  
"Tenho certeza que ele é um doce com ela," Hermione respondeu, batendo carinhosamente na perna de Harry. "Afinal, eles se conhecem desde criança. Ele não faria nada que a magoasse, do mesmo jeito que você quando a gente namorava."  
  
"É, bem, isso é diferente," Harry disse. "Nós éramos muito maduros e fiéis para nossa idade. Nós não namorávamos como os adolescentes de hoje." Ele olhou de lado para ela, maliciosamente, já antecipando sua resposta.  
  
Ela mordeu a isca, virando na cadeira para encará-lo. "Harry James Potter. Essa é a maior mentira que você já contou. 'Nós éramos muito maduros e fiéis para nossa idade,'" ela disse imitando-o, "Não esqueça que já estávamos tendo relações na época da formatura. Se não é assim que os adolescentes de hoje namoram, não sei como é!"  
  
Harry corou, e sorriu culpado. Aproximando-se de Hermione, ele a beijou no pescoço, no ponto que a deixava louca de desejo. "Eu estava brincando," ele murmurou em seu ouvido. Ela estava sentindo um tremor de prazer do beijo e da respiração quente roçando a pele sensível de seu pescoço. "Você fica tão sexy quando está discutindo."  
  
"Mmmm," foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu dizer. Sua irritação tinha passado e ela só conseguia se concentrar em Harry agora. Ele não parecia ter envelhecido um só dia desde da formatura deles, tempos atrás. Apesar deles serem casados por vinte anos, ela ainda o achava irresistível.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse ponderar sobre uma demonstração pública, Harry veio até ela e a beijou. Respirando fundo, ela respondeu ao beijo, o programa da formatura caiu esquecido no chão, quando ela levantou os braços e os enlaçou pelo pescoço dele.  
  
"Mãe, pai, dá pra parar?" Era a voz agitada do filho de catorze anos deles, Jimmy. "Vocês vão perder Samantha recebendo o diploma." Ele estava encolhido em sua cadeira de vergonha, fingindo que estava em qualquer lugar, menos ao lado de seus pais se beijando.  
  
"Desculpe, Jimmy," Hermione disse, se afastando de Harry e limpando o batom da boca dele com seus dedos. Harry sorriu para ela e deu um olhar que dizia que eles iam terminar isso mais tarde - talvez no lugar favorito escondido que eles acharam na Floresta Proibida no sexto ano.  
  
"Mãe!"Jimmy respondeu, "Por favor, me chame de James enquanto estamos na escola. Jimmy é tão infantil. Eu vou para o quinto ano e ser monitor ano que vem, as pessoas não podem me chamar de Jimmy. Eu não vou ser respeitado."  
  
"Claro, James," Hermione disse, sorrindo para o filho deles e arrumando o cabelo dele. Harry apenas virou os olhos e sorriu.  
  
Instantes depois, o nome Samantha Potter foi chamada. Levantando-se de sua cadeira, Samantha andou pelo palco e recebeu seu diploma. Apertou as mãos com o diretor, ela acenou sorrindo para sua família e amigos que batiam palmas com toda força e faziam muito barulho. Ela repousou o olhar um instante em seus pais e acenou de novo, antes de deixar o palco. Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e virou para Harry, que olhava para o espaço com um sorriso, os olhos brilhando.  
  
"Estou tão orgulhosa dela, você não está?" Hermione falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. Ele virou para ela, seus olhos verdes mergulhando nos dela enquanto ele falava maravilhado, "Nossa Sam se formou. Hermione, quando a vi lá em cima, ela estava igual a você. Estou mais orgulhoso do que as palavras podem expressar."  
  
*****  
  
Como era sábado e Harry estava no treino de quadribol, Rony decidiu procurar Megan com a desculpa de precisar de ajuda em Herbologia. Na verdade, ele estava procurando uma distração para o que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias.  
  
Hermione. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione. No início, ele associou sua preocupação à que qualquer amigo sentiria. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa ele seria se não estivesse preocupado por sua amiga estar amaldiçoada? Essa maldição poderia ter um impacto terrível no bem-estar dela, além do dano que poderia causar a relação entre ela e Harry.  
  
Mas depois ele começou a sentir como se sua preocupação ultrapassasse a preocupação de um amigo. Ele pensava nela no meio da aula de poções, enquanto ouvia Snape tagarelar sobre antídotos. Ele pensava nela enquanto estava em Adivinhação e Trelawney descrevia como encontrar seu amor. Ele pensava nela enquanto assistia Hagrid lutar com um de seus bichos. E não ajudava o fato de ele estar sonhando muito com ela ultimamente.  
  
Droga de subconsciente! Por que ele não podia sonhar com Megan? Ela era alguém ao alcance dele. Desde que ele descobriu sobre a maldição, a compreensão que Harry e Hermione estavam pré-destinados um ao outro bateu pesado dentro dele. Fez com que se questionasse sobre a amizade, a lealdade e especialmente a ligação entre eles três. A discussão com Harry e Hagrid aliviou alguns de seus medos, mas não os fez sumir por completo. E agora, para completar todas essas inseguranças, ele tinha que se contentar com pensamentos errantes e sonhos de sua melhor amiga, que também era o amor de seu melhor amigo.  
  
Rony vestiu seu casaco marrom e desceu para o café. Quando ele chegou ao salão comunal, ficou satisfeito de ter levado a varinha de Hermione, porque Neville Longbottom estava sentado no sofá, lendo.  
  
"Oi, Neville," Rony disse, parando em frente a Neville que se assustou e derrubou o livro.  
  
"Oi, Rony," Neville respondeu, pegando o livro. "Droga - perdi a página."  
  
"Desculpe," Rony respondeu, "eu não queria te assustar. O que está lendo?" Rony perguntou, mas não estava interessado na resposta.  
  
"Algo para me ajudar com poções," Neville disse sombrio. "Snape passou leituras extras como substitutas, ele disse que parece que eu faço as poções sem sabê-las mesmo. É muito difícil de ler, as letras são muito pequenas. Olhe." Ele mostrou o livro a Rony, que apertou os olhos e mal conseguia ler o que estava escrito.  
  
"Ele quer que escreva uma redação de 2 pés para entregar até segunda pela manhã. Eu não vou ter tempo para mais nada neste fim-de-semana," Neville disse, balançando a cabeça e expirando resignado.  
  
"É bem a cara de Snape mesmo," Rony disse distraído, tirando a varinha de Hermione. Neville reabrira o livro e apertava os olhos, concentrado.  
  
"Ei, Neville, pode balançar essa varinha para mim?" Rony perguntou.  
  
"Claro," Neville disse, tirando os olhos do livro e deixando Rony pôr a varinha em sua mão. Ele balançou a varinha sem hesitar e Rony disse o feitiço de teste da Ressonância.  
  
Nada aconteceu. Nem uma faísca saiu da varinha. Ron pediu que Neville balançasse de novo e disse o feitiço mais alto - de novo, nenhum resultado. Isso estava errado. O que queria dizer? Rony praguejou enquanto tirava a varinha de Neville, que já estava concentrado em seu livro, como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
  
Frustrado pela falta de progresso que ele e Harry tiveram na procura de um bruxo adequado para fazer o feitiço de Sirius, Rony saiu pelo retrato e foi tomar seu café-da-manhã.  
  
****  
  
"Oi, Megan. Se importa se eu sentar com você?" Rony disse, vermelho e sorrindo.  
  
"Claro que não," ela disse, sorrindo de volta e se afastando um pouco para dar espaço para ele sentar.  
  
"A que devemos essa honra?" disse Susan Bones, outra garota do quinto ano de Lufa-lufa.  
  
"Como?" Rony perguntou, tentando ser educado.  
  
"A honra de alguém de Grifinória sentar-se a nossa mesa," Susan falou, olhando para Rony desconfiada.  
  
"Deixe ele em paz, Susan," Megan riu, jogando o guardanapo na amiga. Ela se virou para Rony enquanto Susan ria e foi até um grupo de garotas da Lufa- lufa que estavam olhando a cena.  
  
"Eu admiro sua coragem de encarar tudo isso para vir sentar comigo," Megan disse a Rony, sorrindo docemente. Ela tinha um sorriso tão doce, assim como o de Hermione.  
  
"Bem, nós da Grifinória somos famosos por isso: coragem. É. Temos isso pra dar e vender," Rony respondeu, tentando ignorar o fato de sua mente estar distraída. "Concentre-se em Megan, concentre-se em Megan, concentre-se em Megan," ele repetia para si mesmo.  
  
"O que?" ela perguntou, olhando curiosa para ele.  
  
"Nada," Rony respondeu, corando e decidindo deixar seus pensamentos mais silenciosos dali em diante.  
  
"Bem, eu estou quase acabando meu café, mas vou esperar você acabar o seu," Megan disse, seus olhares se cruzando. Ela tinha olhos castanhos tão bonitos, como os de Hermione. Isso era demais; ele tinha que fazer algo para parar de pensar nela.  
  
"Quer saber," Rony disse se levantando, "eu não estou com tanta fome. Você quer ir à torre de Astronomia comigo? Tem umas constelações ótimas no céu nessa época do ano. Eu preciso analisa-las pra preparar um mapa astral que estou fazendo para Adivinhação."  
  
O rosto de Megan corou com o convite. Pela reação dela, ficou claro para Rony que ela sabia exatamente porque ele a estava convidando para a Torre de Astronomia.  
  
"Bem, eu... estou lisonjeada pelo convite, Rony," Megan começou, olhando para suas mãos, "mas ainda é dia. Não acha melhor esperar a noite para fazer suas observações?" ela olhava para ele como se estivesse maluco.  
  
"Certo, certo, bem observado," Rony respondeu, sentindo-se mais constrangido que nunca. Ele nunca tivera muito jeito pra paquerar as garotas, mas essa deve ter sido a tentativa mais patética num tempo recorde.  
  
Um silêncio constrangedor ficou no ar, durante o qual Megan olhava para todos os cantos do Salão Principal, menos para Rony, que estava ocupado procurando uma desculpa para sair dali o mais depressa possível.  
  
"Por que não vem comigo?" Megan disse, quebrando o silêncio e sorrindo para ele. "Quero te mostrar uma coisa." Ela ofereceu a mão e ele a tomou, imaginando o que ela planejava.  
  
Ela o levou para fora, para uma das estufas que ele nunca havia visitado. Era pequena, e pelo o que pôde ver através do vidro, tinha umas plantas estranhas crescendo lá dentro nos vários potes que enchiam as prateleiras.  
  
"Pra que é essa estufa?" Rony perguntou enquanto ela abria a porta para ele entrar.  
  
"É para plantas que não suportam a luz do sol, mas precisam da luz das estrelas. Tem um feitiço especial para filtrar o sol que faz parecer que é sempre noite." Ela fechou a porta e eles ficaram na mais completa escuridão, exceto pelas estrelas e pela lua brilhando no teto de vidro sobre eles.  
  
"Isso é bem legal," Rony disse virando-se para Megan. Seus olhos estavam lentamente se adequando à quantidade de luz e ele notou que ela parecia preocupada com algo. Talvez beija-la não tenha sido a melhor das idéias.  
  
"O que há, Herm, quer dizer, Meg?" Rony perguntou, se punindo por quase ter chamado-a pelo nome errado.  
  
Megan sorriu e cruzou os braços. "Por que você não me diz?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Como assim?," Rony respondeu, depois pensou melhor e decidiu tentar responder algo que ela gostaria de ouvir. "Quer dizer, talvez eu esteja um pouco nervoso."  
  
"Com o que?" ela perguntou, seu semblante preocupado.  
  
"Com isso," Rony disse e se inclinou para beija-la, acariciando o lado da cabeça dela com sua mão esquerda, deslizando seus dedos no cabelo dela.  
  
Antes que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar, ela recuou. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os castanhos dela olhando nos dele.  
  
"Acho que não vou deixar você me beijar ainda," ela disse timidamente. "Eu o trouxe aqui na esperança que você me beijasse, mas acho que mudei de idéia."  
  
"Por quê? O que está errado?" Rony disse, sentindo-se constrangido e decepcionado.  
  
"Acho que você sabe. Você está distraído, Rony. Obviamente existe outra bruxa em sua mente."  
  
"O que? Isso é loucura! Eu te convidei para o baile, não foi?"  
  
"Sim, você convidou, e eu realmente estou animada por ir com você. Eu só quero ser única bruxa na sua cabeça quando você me beijar. E estou disposta a esperar. Ouvi dizer que os Weasley beijam muito bem, então tenho certeza que vai valer a espera." Ela disse, flertando com um sorriso e uma piscadela.  
  
Rony riu apesar da situação. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar isso de seus irmãos. Ao menos uma vez ele estava tirando proveito de ser o mais novo dos seis irmãos Weasley.  
  
"Eu lamento que você não acredite em mim quando digo que você é a única que me interessa," Rony disse a ela, colocando o cabelo castanho dela atrás da orelha e puxando sua mão. "Quando vou saber que você mudou de idéia?"  
  
"Você saberá," ela lhe respondeu. Depois ela abriu a estufa e saiu, enquanto ele a olhava partir com um sorriso torto nos lábios.  
  
Por um momento, Rony ficou lá olhando ela ir através do vidro da estufa, depois um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça. Ele tirou a varinha de Hermione e sussurrou o feitiço. Faíscas douradas brilhantes iluminaram a estufa antes escura, envolvendo Rony em seu brilho.  
  
****  
  
Rony estava deitado em sua cama quando Harry voltou do treino de quadribol. Ele teve bastante tempo para pensar no que diria a Harry e estava aliviado de finalmente o encontra-lo.  
  
"Rony, o que está fazendo aqui? Está se sentindo bem?" Harry perguntou, quando entrou no dormitório segurando sua Firebolt.  
  
"Estou bem, eu acho," Rony respondeu. Agora que Harry estava mesmo ali, ele estava perdendo a coragem de lhe dizer o que queria.  
  
"Bem, que bom que um de nós está bem," Harry respondeu, tirando as vestes do treino de quadribol. "Eu estava um pesadelo hoje. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Acho que vão me tirar do time, se continuar assim," ele resmungou.  
  
"Eles não vão te tirar do time," Rony respondeu. "Eles sabem que está distraído com essa coisa com Hermione."  
  
"Eles sabem? Como assim eles sabem?" Harry pareceu alarmado com isso, por algum motivo.  
  
"Eles sabem já faz um tempo que ela está desmaiada na ala hospitalar," Rony respondeu. Era impressão dele, ou Harry parecia mais paranóico que o de costume?  
  
"Ah, claro. Mas eles não sabem da maldição e o que a invocou, ou nada disso. Sabem?" Ele perguntou.  
  
"Não, a não ser que você tenha contado."  
  
"Não, não disse nada, a não ser para você e para Sirius."  
  
"Bem, acrescente Hagrid na lista e somos os únicos a saber - além daquele idiota do Malfoy. Não me surpreenderia se ele contasse a escola toda."  
  
Harry parou um momento, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que Rony. Parecia que Malfoy não contara a ninguém, o que era meio estranho para ele.  
  
"Estranho," Harry falou, balançando a cabeça. "Por que será que Malfoy não contou a ninguém?"  
  
"Meu palpite é tão bom quanto o seu," Rony disse, dando os ombros e se dando os parabéns por adivinhar o que Harry estava pensando.  
  
A conversa teve uma pequena pausa enquanto Harry se preparava para tomar banho, amarrando a tolha na cintura. Ele estava colocando as roupas sujas no cesto quando Ron falou novamente.  
  
"Eu fiz o teste em Neville hoje de manhã," Rony disse, esperando a reação de Harry.  
  
Harry tampou o cesto e olhou pra ele. "E...?" ele perguntou.  
  
"E a varinha não emitiu nenhuma faísca. Nenhuma sequer. Eu fiz duas vezes para ter certeza," Rony contou.  
  
Harry riu. "Bem, parece que Neville não tem nenhuma ressonância com Hermione. Imagino se ele tem ressonância mágica com alguém, coitado."  
  
Isso fez Rony rir também. Depois ele ficou sério, lembrando o que tinha que dizer a Harry.  
  
"Pensei em um bruxo que talvez possa lhe ajudar," ele disse a Harry, tentando soar o mais relaxado possível.  
  
Harry ficou branco. Ele olhou para Rony e depois para o chão. Sua voz estava pesada quando ele sentou na beira da cama e falou. "Rony, estive pensando sobre isso e já me decidi. Só há uma escolha sensata que é fazer o contra-feitiço de Dumbledore. Depois que tomar banho, vou lá falar com ele."  
  
Rony levantou ao ouvir isso. "Não Harry, não pode fazer isso!"  
  
"Deixe eu acabar, por favor," ele falou, pondo-se de pé e levantando as mãos, "se fizermos o contra-feitiço, ao menos Hermione tem a chance de ter uma vida normal. Pode ser melhor para ela se for assim. Voldemort provavelmente virá atrás de mim algum dia para me matar. Odiaria saber que magoei ela. Ela tem que ficar com alguém que vai estar por aqui por muito tempo e que possa dar a ela a vida que merece."  
  
"É isso aí, Harry! Continue assim, tão otimista! Se continuar falando assim, ele não vai precisar te matar, porque eu mesmo vou!" Rony respondeu.  
  
"Eu não esperava que entendesse, Rony," Harry disse, a cabeça levemente inclinada para um lado, seus olhos abaixados e cheios do que parecia ser remorso. "É muito intimidante descobrir que alguém é seu verdadeiro amor. Eu sinto como estivesse cheio de responsabilidades com as quais não sei lidar. Eu não conheço muito do mundo, nem tenho muita experiência, mas reconheço que sou muito novo para lidar com o que sei."  
  
"Harry, você sempre foi muito novo para tudo, por que com isso seria diferente? Você foi o bruxo mais novo a encarar Voldemort e sobreviver - três vezes! Você foi o jogador mais novo a entrar num time de Quadribol de uma casa em séculos! Você era o bruxo mais novo no torneio tribruxo! Esse é você Harry! Quer você goste ou não, esse é você!" Rony estava tentando com todas suas forças não gritar, mas estava tendo dificuldades em se conter. Sentimentos de raiva e de ciúmes estavam se misturando com a preocupação que sentia por sua amiga.  
  
Harry não respondeu. Rony ficou olhando para ele e ofegando, sua mente trabalhando a toda velocidade. Ele percebeu que tinha que falar agora, ou nunca falaria. "Harry, quero que faça algo para mim," Rony disse. Harry olhou para ele.  
  
"Quero que fale o feitiço de teste de Ressonância," Rony disse, pegando a varinha de Hermione.  
  
"Por que -?" Harry queria perguntar, mas Rony o interrompeu.  
  
"Apenas diga."  
  
"Comparato resonai," Harry disse, impaciente. Faíscas douradas saíram da varinha de Hermione enquanto Rony a balançava. Harry apenas olhava para Rony, seu semblante confuso.  
  
"Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, Harry, e você não vai gostar. Eu amo Hermione." 


	11. A Decisão

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 11: A decisão  
  
Harry ficou lá sentado, sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar ou que sentir. Uma estranha dormência estava tomando conta dele, que lutava contra ela, tentando responder ao que Rony dissera. Ele sentou na cama e esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço que estava dolorido do treino. Olhou rapidamente para Rony, antes de se sentar mais para frente e esfregar os olhos. Ele finalmente sentiu o resultado de estar dormindo mal e da aventura da noite anterior. Mas agora não era hora de pensar o quanto ele estava cansado, agora era hora de tentar arranjar pensamentos coerentes com relação a como se sentia com o que Rony acabara de revelar. Rony só ficou lá olhando para ele, esperando a resposta.  
  
"Como você sabe?" Harry perguntou a ele, quase num sussurro.  
  
"Como eu sei o que?"  
  
"Que você a ama," Harry respondeu, tentando não deixar a raiva que estava sentindo afetar a sua voz.  
  
"Não tenho certeza," Rony respondeu com um tom mais suave do que Harry esperava. "Acho que vem acumulando desde o quarto ano. Eu fiquei com muito ciúme quando ela foi ao baile de inverno com Victor Krum. Se lembra da briga que ela e eu tivemos depois?" Rony olhou para Harry como se esperando uma resposta, mas Harry apenas olhava para ele, seu rosto imóvel, ouvindo atentamente.  
  
"Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Eu tentei tirá-la de minha cabeça e não funcionou. Eu até tentei beijar Meg hoje, mas ela não deixou porque ela desconfiou de alguma coisa."  
  
Harry correu os dedos pelos cabelos, um turbilhão de pensamentos em sua cabeça. Ele olhou para seu melhor amigo, que estava lá com uma cara de torturado. Isso era horrível. Ele esperava encontrar outro bruxo apaixonado por Hermione, mas nunca considerou que pudesse ser Rony. Ele às vezes tinha a impressão que Rony a achava atraente, e ano passado achou que Rony tinha desenvolvido uma paixonite inofensiva por ela, mas nunca tinha levado os sentimentos de Rony a um nível tão sério.  
  
"Bem, se você realmente a ama, isso faz minha decisão ainda mais fácil," Harry disse, a voz arrastada. "Se eu não posso tê-la, ao menos meu melhor amigo pode ter uma chance. Você é como um irmão para mim, Rony. Se vocês dois podem ficar felizes juntos, isso vai ser menos triste para mim."  
  
Rony ficou com a aparência de alguém que estava passando por uma dura briga interior. Seu rosto estava contorcido e parecia que ele ia chorar ou gritar. Seus olhos passeavam por todo quarto, e ele estava usando todas suas forças para se conter. Quando o silêncio estava ultrapassando os limites que Harry podia agüentar, a expressão de Rony relaxou e ele respirou fundo.  
  
"Você também é como um irmão para mim, Harry - só que você não tem o cabelo vermelho e as sardas," ele disse, dando seu sorriso característico por um instante. "E por isso não posso deixar você fazer isso. Você tem que me deixar te ajudar. Você faria a mesma coisa por mim, se eu estivesse em seu lugar".  
  
Harry olhava para ele, sem saber o que dizer e comovido pelas palavras do amigo.  
  
"Além disso," Rony continuou, "eu sempre saberia que era o número dois dela, não o número um. Não acho que gostaria muito disso. Claro, isso considerando que ela aceitaria namorar comigo, o que é algo distante da realidade, porque parece que tenho o dom de irrita-la na maior parte do tempo."  
  
Eles riram do último comentário de Rony. Isso quebrou a tensão e também acionou a mente Harry. Talvez ele deixasse Rony ajuda-lo. Pela primeira vez desde que tudo isso começou, ele começou a acreditar que ele pudesse ter Hermione em seus braços novamente.  
  
"Você se importa se eu pensar um pouco antes de responder?" Harry perguntou. "Preciso tomar banho. Talvez me ajude a clarear um pouco as coisas."  
  
"Claro. Enquanto isso, vou juntando os ingredientes da poção - só para prevenir. Onde está a página que roubamos de Snape?"  
  
"Está dentro de Clareando o Futuro."  
  
"Bem, ao menos você consegue fazer piadas com essa situação," Rony falou, indo até onde os livros de Harry estavam.  
  
Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, pegou seu sabonete e xampu e foi para o chuveiro.  
  
***  
  
Quando voltou de seu longo banho, Harry encontrou Edwiges esperando por ele na sua mesa de cabeceira.  
  
"Oi, Edwiges," ele disse. "O que trouxe para mim hoje?" Ela esticou a perna e ele tirou dois pedaços de pergaminhos. O primeiro bilhete era do prof. Dumbledore. Harry nem respirava enquanto lia o bilhete.  
  
Harry  
  
Venha a minha sala amanhã às nove da manhã com Rony para conversamos sobre os progressos com o caso da srta Granger. A senha é 'fio dental doce.'  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
O segundo bilhete era de Sirius. Harry o leu rápido.  
  
Harry,  
  
O fato de não ter me mandado uma coruja indica que vai tentar fazer o contra-feitiço que te dei. Por favor, tome muito cuidado. Não seja pego, ou pode ser expulso. Use a capa de seu pai e faça durante a noite. Desejo toda a sorte. Por favor, mande uma coruja quando puder.  
  
Sirius.  
  
PS.: Lupin manda lembranças.  
  
Isso definiu as coisas. Se ele ia tentar o contra-feitiço de Sirius, tinha que ser naquela noite. Se ele fosse falar com Dumbledore no dia seguinte, teria que admitir que ele foi o bruxo que invocara a maldição (ele não sabia porque, mas não queria fazer isso) e ele teria que fazer o outro contra-feitiço. Pelo que Sirius escrevera, parecia que o Diretor não seria muito tolerante com dois alunos fazendo um contra-feitiço perigoso como esse que eles queriam fazer.  
  
Harry se vestiu rapidamente e pegou o pergaminho do contra-feitiço que Sirius lhe dera. Era chamado "Recurso de Merlin" e parecia ser muito complicado. Cada um dos três participantes do feitiço - o que estava dormindo, o bruxo que a beijara (que era chamado de amante) e o outro bruxo que amasse quem estava dormindo (era chamado de outro) - tinham que beber a poção. Algumas frases eram ditas, algumas pelo amante, algumas pelo outro. O pergaminho dizia que a poção tinha que ser feita muito cuidadosamente ou poderia haver efeitos indesejados. O último trecho que Harry leu continha um aviso, que Sirius tinha sublinhado.  
  
"Por favor tenha certeza que o outro bruxo que está fazendo o feitiço ama quem está dormindo e não guarda nenhuma mágoa no coração contra ela ou contra o amante. Se essas condições não forem preenchidas, o efeito colateral mais comum é a morte da que dorme e de seu amante."  
  
Harry se viu rindo por um momento depois de ler a última parte - listar a morte como um mero efeito colateral era o eufemismo do século. Apesar dele já estar há mais de quatro anos no mundo mágico, ele ainda achava os exageros e eufemismos nos feitiços muito engraçados.  
  
Mas ele não riu por muito tempo, logo seus pensamentos se desviaram para Hermione pela milésima vez naquele dia. Ele queria muito tê-la de volta. Mas ele devia arriscar a morte - tanto dele como dela - só por que ele não conseguia sacrificar os desejos de seu coração?  
  
Ele lembrou do beijo de Hermione na sala de Astronomia Avançada e estremeceu. Seu corpo se encheu de um desejo tão grande que o ar parou de chegar a seus pulmões, seu rosto corou em um segundo. Lágrimas ameaçavam cair e ele foi inundado por uma ansiedade dentro do coração. Ele colocou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto, respirando fundo, e tentando reganhar o controle de seu corpo e de seu coração.  
  
Harry dobrou o pergaminho e o colocou no bolso. Estava decidido. Ele ia aceitar a oferta de Rony. Ele não agüentava nem pensar em nunca mais estar com Hermione. Ele sempre ia imaginar como seria sua vida se ele nem ao menos tentasse trazê-la de volta com a memória intacta. Ele só tinha ter certeza que Rony estava certo para que o contra-feitiço funcionasse.  
  
******  
  
Quando chegou no salão comunal, Harry encontrou Rony sentado sozinho numa mesa no canto com seu kit de poções aberto. Ele tinha a mesma expressão confusa de quando estava lidando com poções.  
  
"Ei, Rony, como está indo?" Harry disse, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se também.  
  
Rony olhou para Harry, a testa franzida, como se ele estivesse pensando profundamente sobre algo. "Está tudo bem, eu acho. Já se decidiu?"  
  
"Sim," disse Harry hesitante. "Só preciso saber uma coisa: você tem certeza absoluta?"  
  
Rony olhou firme para ele, "Tenho certeza, Harry."  
  
"Porque eu posso morrer, a não ser que você realmente possa participar."  
  
"Eu tenho certeza absoluta. Então, vai me deixar ajudar?"  
  
"Sim, eu nunca vou te agradecer o suficiente-," ele começou, mas Rony levantou a mão e o interrompeu.  
  
"Não precisa me agradecer. Vamos começar logo essa poção e pronto."  
  
"É melhor mesmo. Acabo de receber uma coruja de Dumbledore. Ele quer nos ver amanhã de manhã em sua sala. Temos que fazer o contra-feitiço hoje."  
  
Rony pareceu surpreso com essa notícia, mas logo se recuperou, "Acho que isso não devia ser surpresa. De acordo com a última coruja só tínhamos uns dois dias antes que aquela lua no pulso dela ficasse cheia."  
  
"Queria que eles deixassem a gente vê-la, pra poder checar isso," Harry falou, olhando os ingredientes sobre a mesa.  
  
"Eu sei. Temos que confiar que Dumbledore está certo. Ele não deixaria o prazo acabar sem nos dizer nada," Rony disse distraído. Ele estava conferindo a lista de ingredientes da página que eles arrancaram do livro de Snape.  
  
"Bem lembrado," Harry disse se inclinando para poder ler as instruções da poção também.  
  
"Certo, a coisa é assim," Rony explicou. "Essa poção é muito complicada. Não por causa dos ingredientes, graças a Deus, mas por que temos que misturar com muita precisão. Se colocarmos um grão fora da hora, vai arruinar tudo e teremos que começar de novo."  
  
"Então temos que fazer num lugar em que possamos nos concentrar. Por que não tentamos o banheiro da Murta que Geme? Ninguém vai lá, e da última vez deu sorte."  
  
Rony sorriu, provavelmente lembrando a última vez que eles fizeram uma poção naquele banheiro. Foi no segundo ano, quando Hermione os convenceu a fazer uma poção Polissuco para poder entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina.  
  
"Ótima idéia, Harry. Só precisamos levar o caldeirão e um de nossos kits de poção. Você só precisa pegar seu saco de dinheiro para esse ingrediente," Rony disse, apontando a página.  
  
Harry apertou os olhos para ler o que Rony estava apontando, e olhou para ele. "Não acha que devemos fazer a substituição que ele escreveu?"  
  
"Não sei. Eu acho mais seguro fazer o que está no texto original, mas você pensou bem, talvez a substituição seja importante".  
  
"Está escrito 'Para Potter: tenha certeza de fazer a substituição indicada'. É quase como se ele tivesse feito isso só para meu pai. Talvez seja algo em nossa família que impeça o uso do ingrediente original".  
  
Rony coçou a cabeça, "Se supormos que foi Snape quem fez esse feitiço para seu pai," um suspiro de desgosto soltado por Harry interrompeu Rony por um segundo, "Então a substituição deve ter funcionado, certo? Seus pais sobreviveram e se casaram e te tiveram, não foi?"  
  
"É. E Snape sobreviveu também, infelizmente," Harry acrescentou, engolindo a seco a náusea que sentiu ao pensar em Snape amar sua mãe. Houve um pequeno silêncio, durante o qual Rony coçou a cabeça de novo, depois olhou para Harry e deu os ombros.  
  
Harry suspirou frustrado. "Eu acho que... Talvez a gente deva fazer a substituição? Os dois são metais preciosos, então talvez não seja nada importante. Queria que Hermione estivesse aqui. Ela saberia o que fazer."  
  
"Eu sei... mas ela não está. Temos que fazer o melhor que pudermos sem ela por enquanto. Você deve decidir, Harry, mas decida logo. Estamos ficando sem tempo."  
  
Harry franziu a testa enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer. Ambas fontes de informação desse feitiço - a página do livro de Snape, bem como o pergaminho de Sirius - indicavam que eles tinham que ser muito cuidado ao fazer essa poção. Então por que arriscar o que estava no texto escrito? Por outro lado, deveria haver uma razão muito boa para Snape fazer aquela substituição. Harry se sentiu sem saída. Ele olhou para Rony, desesperado por algum sinal do que ele achava que deveria ser feito.  
  
"Eu tenho uma idéia!" Rony gritou, fazendo algumas pessoas que estavam no salão comunal olhar para eles. Harry olhou para ele em repreensão. Rony abaixou a cabeça e a voz.  
  
"Vamos tirar cara ou coroa. É o que podemos fazer. Aqui, tenho um nuque no bolso."  
  
"É isso aí," Harry disse, sentindo a coragem pela qual os alunos da grifinória eram conhecidos correr em suas veias, "Cara fazemos a substituição, coroa, não fazemos."  
  
Rony jogou a moeda no ar e depois a pegou. Ele a colocou nas costas da mão direita, cobrindo com a palma da esquerda. Rony e Harry trocaram um rápido olhar ansioso antes de Rony tirar a mão e revelar...  
  
"Cara, então." Rony falou. "Parece que vamos fazer a substituição".  
  
"Queria que a gente soubesse pra que ela serve".  
  
"É, bem, não sabemos," Rony disse, quase tão ansioso quanto Harry. Mais uma pausa antes que ele falasse de novo.  
  
"Temos que passar na cozinha pra pegar o cobre antes de irmos para o banheiro. Vamos indo".  
  
Enquanto eles juntavam as coisas do kit de Rony, Harry não pode evitar desejar, pela primeira vez, ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de poção.  
  
****  
  
Meia hora depois, Harry e Rony estavam no penúltimo boxe do banheiro da Murta que Geme. Um caldeirão fervia na privada, sobre o fogo à prova de água conjurado por Harry usando um feitiço que Hermione lhe ensinara.  
  
"Não via vocês dois há séculos," uma voz mal-humorada falou. Era a Murta que Geme. Ela enfiou a cabeça pela parede esquerda do boxe. Harry esperava que ela aparecesse, até antes disso. Eles já estavam preparando a poção por quinze minutos antes que ela aparecesse.  
  
"Oi, Murta," Harry disse gentil. Harry não se esquecera como ela o ajudara na segunda tarefa do torneio tribruxo no ano anterior.  
  
Rony virou olhos e olhou impaciente para Harry. Ele não suportava Murta e, como a maioria dos alunos de Hogwats, a evitava de todo jeito. Ele voltou a mexer o caldeirão com uma careta.  
  
"Bem, nós viemos escondidos aqui para termos um pouco de paz e silêncio," Harry disse, começando a desejar que tivessem ido a outro lugar. Depois ele acrescentou apressado, "Mas é bom te ver. Eu ainda não te agradeci o bastante pela sua ajuda na segunda tarefa ano passado." Ele queria evitar que ela explodisse e começasse a chorar - ela podia fazer muito barulho e atrair a atenção de Filch, ou pior, Snape.  
  
A face de Murta se torceu no que pareceu uma tentativa de um sorriso. A cabeça dela desapareceu da parede do boxe e Harry ouviu um barulho de água que indicava que ela provavelmente decidira se esconder na própria privada. Ótimo. Talvez ela não voltasse, ele pensou. Ele estava errado.  
  
Momentos depois, Murta retornou, mostrando sua cabeça pela parede de novo, olhando para Harry, que se assustou ao vê-la. "O que foi, Murta?" ele disse, tentando não parecer tão distraído quanto estava.  
  
"Já que você está sendo tão legal comigo, vou te agradecer dizendo uma coisa bem engraçada - pelo menos eu acho engraçada," ela disse numa voz de deleite. "Eu vi sua amiga na ala hospitalar, e ela não parece bem, nada bem."  
  
"Como assim? Hermione? O que há errado com ela?" Harry perguntou desesperado.  
  
"Bem, eu ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizer que aquela coisa no pulso dela parecia bem próxima de estar cheia. Ooooo, ela estava tão chateada e nervosa, o Professor Dumbledore teve que lhe dar uma poção calmante."  
  
Rony e Harry trocaram olhares preocupados. "O que mais? Parecia que ela estava sentindo alguma dor?" Harry perguntou, querendo qualquer informação que pudesse do estado de Hermione.  
  
"Bem, não, na verdade, ela estava com um sorriso bobo na cara. Eu lembro quando ela estava com cara de gato. Combinava bem mais com ela, na minha opinião."  
  
Harry virou os olhos. Murta nunca gostara muito de Hermione, e não tinha vergonha de mostrar isso.  
  
"Mais alguma coisa? Ela disse algo?" Harry perguntou, procurando saber mais.  
  
Murta apertou os olhos e suas narinas começaram a dilatar. Ela puxou a cabeça de volta para o seu próprio boxe e começou a fungar, o que indicava que ela estava prestes a explodir.  
  
"Você faz todas essas perguntas sobre ela, mas alguém pergunta por mim? Alguém se importa com o que Murta tem a dizer? Não. Ninguém diz 'Murta, que bom te ver' ou 'Murta, como vai você?'" Ela berrou.  
  
"Murta, eu não queria-" Hary começou, mas já era tarde.  
  
"Espero que ela nunca acorde," Murta disse com raiva, ainda chorando. Um esguicho de água informava que ela tinha mergulhado na privada de novo. Ele esperava que ela ficasse lá, ou que fosse importunar os monitores no banheiro deles. Ele precisava se concentrar em ajudar Rony a terminar a poção.  
  
"Tudo o que precisamos fazer agora é acrescentar a essência de belladonna e esperar," Rony disse, mexendo o caldeirão que agora tinha uma fumaça roxa.  
  
Harry abriu o frasco rotulado "essência de belladonna" e mediu a quantidade requerida pela poção. Ele despejou e a fumaça parou imediatamente. A poção virou azul-celeste claro e brilhante.  
  
"Nunca vi uma poção parar de fumegar tão de repente antes," Rony disse.  
  
"Nem eu. Espero que esteja certo," Harry disse, colocando a rolha de volta no frasco de essência de belladonna e guardando-a.  
  
Os dois olharam a poção no caldeirão por alguns minutos, como estivessem esperando que explodisse. Harry quebrou o silêncio.  
  
"Quanto tempo temos que esperar? Deixa eu ver a página."  
  
As instruções diziam que a poção deveria ficar aquecida por pelo menos uma hora, depois devia ser esfriada até a temperatura ambiente para ser usada. Era de se esperar que Rony se preocupasse com o tempo. Eles pegaram os lixeiros vazios para se sentar e esperar.  
  
"Se importa se perguntar algo pessoal?" Rony perguntou a Harry, depois de alguns minutos.  
  
"Não, vá em frente."  
  
"Como soube que a amava?" Rony disse, corando. Ele olhou para os pés, sendo que ele batia um deles no chão bastante rápido.  
  
Harry não esperava que Rony lhe perguntasse isso. Ele não queria responder porque tinha medo de faze-lo sentir ainda pior do que ele estava se sentindo. Decidiu responder assim mesmo. Rony tinha suas razões para perguntar e Harry não queria adivinhar quais eram.  
  
"Acho que já sabia há algum tempo, mas estava negando. Eu não sabia como era estar amando."  
  
"Então, como soube?" Rony perguntou, se inclinando para frente em seu lixeiro, curioso.  
  
"Bem, nos últimos meses, eu sentia uma forte necessidade de estar perto dela, o quanto pudesse. Eu me sentia intoxicado perto dela, como se nunca fosse suficiente. Eu me pegava admirando constantemente a inteligência dela, a beleza dela e até os defeitos dela. Depois vieram os sonhos. Eu comecei a sonhar a fazendo coisas que me faziam sentir culpado na manhã seguinte. Quer dizer, ela é minha amiga e sentia como se fosse errado pensar nela daquele jeito, mesmo dormindo. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria se fôssemos mais que amigos. Eu tentei lutar contra isso por um tempo, até quando nos beijamos. Foi quando tudo se esclareceu para mim. Foi tão natural, tão fácil, tão certo."  
  
Harry se surpreendeu com a resposta eloqüente que dera a Rony. Ele olhou a reação do amigo. Ele apenas olhava o chão, como se estivesse hipnotizado por ele. Harry soltou a respiração e terminou, falando num tom mais gentil.  
  
"Eu não acreditava que pudesse sentir algo assim por alguém, nunca. Ainda é bem assustador, mas sei em meu coração que a amo, tão certo quanto meu nome é Harry Potter e que o céu é azul." Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele começou a estudar Rony, a procura de alguma reação.  
  
Rony olhou para seu relógio e se ajeitou. Quando ele olhou para Harry, seus olhos estavam vidrados e sua cara borrada. Ele não disse nada.  
  
Harry checou seu relógio também e notou que ainda tinham um tempo antes da hora chegar. Ele se sentia mal por Rony - se estivesse no lugar dele, estaria muito infeliz agora. Harry distraiu os dois começando um debate das chances da Grifinória ganhar o Torneio de Quadribol aquele ano.  
  
Quando a hora passou, Harry apagou o fogo sob o caldeirão, e eles colocaram a poção num frasco em que pudesse esfriar. Eles voltaram para o dormitório para esperar a poção esfriar até a temperatura correta e para se preparar para a tarefa que estava por vir.  
  
*****  
  
Depois de esperar o que pareceu uma eternidade, Harry se encontrou na porta da enfermaria com Rony, os dois cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade. "Quietamora," Harry sussurrou, enquanto abria a porta cuidadosamente. Ele e Rony entraram e ele tirou a capa.  
  
"O que esse feitiço faz?" Rony perguntou, enquanto ele Harry iam até o leito de Hermione.  
  
"Hermione usou na noite que nós... deixa pra lá." Harry disse, desconfortável, trocando a mochila de um ombro para o outro. "Ele envolve o quarto em silêncio para Madame Pomfrey não nos ouça enquanto fazemos o feitiço."  
  
"Bem pensado," Rony disse, depois ele respirou fundo. Os dois pararam na frente de Hermione. Ela estava bastante pálida, mas parecia estar num sono tranqüilo.  
  
"Imagino com o que ela está sonhando," Harry disse sorrindo docemente para a forma imóvel dela. Ele de repente teve uma enorme vontade de tirar uma mecha da testa dela, mas se conteve. Ele não queria ser mandado pelos ares até o canto enfermaria como da outra vez.  
  
Rony apenas olhava para ela com os olhos bem abertos. "Vamos acabar logo com isso," ele disse nervoso.  
  
Harry colocou a mochila no chão e tirou o frasco com a poção e três cálices. Ele cuidadosamente dividiu a poção entre os cálices, e deixou o frasco de lado. Rony tirou a página do livro de Snape e colocou junto dos três cálices, para se eles precisassem depois. Harry desembolsou o pergaminho de Sirius e o desdobrou, lendo os passos mais uma vez.  
  
"Certo, vamos lá," Harry disse, colocando as instruções numa mesa. Rony concordou com a cabeça. Harry pegou um dos cálices e foi até o lado de Hermione. Ajoelhando-se, ele gentilmente abriu a boca dela e colocou o conteúdo do cálice aos poucos. Foi um trabalho demorado, e levou uns dez minutos antes que Harry se levantasse e voltasse para mesa com os dois cálices restantes. Ele colocou o cálice vazio junto aos dois cheios - um para ele, outro para Rony.  
  
Rony foi até Harry. Cada um pegou um cálice. Levantando os cálices com suas bebidas, os dois pararam bruscamente quando Rony falou.  
  
"Harry, eu -," mas ele não conseguiu terminar. Foi interrompido por um alto...  
  
"Pare!" Rony e Harry viraram as cabeças e viram Malfoy se aproximando deles, um olhar determinado em seu rosto - Crabbe e Goyle seguindo-o de perto. Todos três com a varinha em punho, apontada para Harry. 


	12. O Feitiço

**Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
Capítulo 12: o Feitiço**

"O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" Harry conseguiu finalmente dizer, ainda chocado. 

Malfoy parou em frente a Harry e baixou a varinha. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha, quase como se não conseguisse se concentrar. 

"Sei o que você e Weasley estão tentando fazer," ele disse, olhando Rony com desprezo. "Estou aqui para impedi-lo de cometer um erro."

Harry arregalou os olhos, descrente. O que Malfoy queria?

"Ah, você quer, não é mesmo?" Rony falou enraivado. "E como você sabe disso?"

Malfoy apenas lançou para Rony outro olhar de desprezo e virou-se para Harry. "Você está tentando o recurso de Merlin, não é mesmo, Potter?"

"É, como você sabe?"

"Não importa como sei," Malfoy disse impaciente, "Você tem que me deixar ser o outro no feitiço, e não o Weasley." 

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e forçou uma risada. "Essa é a coisa mais engraçada que você disse esse ano, Malfoy. Eu nunca aceitaria sua ajuda, nem se minha vida dependesse disso! Mas... peraí! Minha vida dependeria disso se eu te deixasse fazer esse feitiço comigo, não é Malfoy? Certo. Acho que já sabe minha resposta, Malfoy: NÃO! Agora caia fora."

"Já esperava que agisse assim," Malfoy disse, virando-se para Crabbe e Goyle e acenando a cabeça. Eles guardaram as varinhas. Ele se virou para Harry, um olhar de dor e desespero em seu rosto. "Mas tem que me deixar ajudar," ele continuou, "preciso salvá-la, eu não suportaria vê-la morrer só porque você foi idiota demais pra achar o bruxo certo. Tem que me deixar ajudar, Harry." 

Malfoy nunca havia chamado Harry pelo primeiro nome antes. Isso, combinado com a expressão de desespero e a necessidade de ajudar Hermione deixaram Harry completamente desnorteado. 

"O que está dizendo, Malfoy? Que você ama Hermione? Isso não pode ser!" Harry não conseguiu segurar, ele teve que perguntar. Olhou um instante para Rony e viu que o queixo dele estava caído. Rony olhava para Malfoy como se fosse a primeira vez que visse um fantasma. 

"Sim! Eu admito! Eu a amo! Feliz agora?" ele disse, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, com uma expressão de tristeza. Crabbe e Goyle colocaram suas mãos nos ombros dele, para acalmá-lo, mas ele as tirou. 

"Eu não acredito em você. Está inventando isso. Não sei porque, mas tenho certeza que você tem alguma razão maluca pra fazer isso," Harry falou, ficando nervoso por causa desse incidente bizarro. 

"É, Malfoy," Rony disse com raiva, indo até a mesa, onde largou seu cálice. "Você está apenas tentando matá-los. Além disse, mesmo que você a ame, você não se encaixa nos critérios. Diz que você não pode ter nenhuma mágoa em seu coração contra nenhum dos dois, e você com certeza tem."

Malfoy olhou de Rony, que tinha os punhos fechados colados ao quadril, para Harry que balançava a cabeça descrente, com os olhos estreitados. Ele colocou a mão nas vestes, de onde tirou dois pequenos frascos de vidro. Um estava cheio com um liquido transparente, o outro com um preto opaco. O vidro dos frascos brilhava contra as luzes das tochas da enfermaria. 

"Sabia que não acreditariam em mim, então trouxe isso," Malfoy disse, balançando os frascos. "Eles vão me ajudar a provar que eu deveria te ajudar e não o Weasley," ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. 

"Certo, aceito," Harry disse sarcasticamente, olhando ao redor do quarto fingindo que se divertia, os olhos finalmente repousando sobre Malfoy. "O que tem nos frascos, se posso perguntar?" 

"Que bom que perguntou, Potter," Malfoy disse, rivalizando o tom de Harry com um pouco de seu sarcasmo. "O transparente é veritaserum, o preto é um anti-serum." 

"Vertiraserum? Onde conseguiu isso?" Rony perguntou impressionado. "Snape o guarda numa corrente ao redor do pescoço." Malfoy ignorou. 

"Aposto que o papai dele mandou," Harry disse. "Mas o que é anti-serum?" 

"Você já prestou atenção à aula, Potter?" Malfoy disse friamente. "Nós os estudamos na sexta. Espere! É mesmo, você não estava lá – provavelmente se lamentando por causa de seu verdadeiro amor." 

Harry o olhou feio enquanto ele continuava. "Cancela o efeito do serum para qual foi feito. Não quero ficar dizendo meus segredos para seu prazer, Potter. Se eu tomar o anti-serum depois de dizer o que preciso dizer, vai anular o efeito do Veritaserum instantaneamente."

"O que me lembra, por que tenho que fazer isso tudo quando já tenho Rony para me ajudar?" 

"Porque Weasley não a ama de verdade. Vi o jeito que ele olha para aquela bruxa da Lufa-lufa que ele convidou para o baile de inverno. Ele é muito lerdo pra saber o que é amar de verdade." 

Rony fez um som de irritação e Harry perguntou, "E você sabe, então? Você sabe como é amar de verdade? Não sei porque, não acho que você seja capaz de amar mais ninguém além de si mesmo." 

"Continue a me insultar o quanto quiser. Está perdendo tempo. Pra provar o que digo, porque não damos Veritaserum para o Weasley? Aí você mesmo pode perguntar se ele a ama de verdade." 

"Não vou tomar nada que esse cara me der. Essa coisa no frasco provavelmente é venenosa," Rony disse. 

"Bem pensado, Rony," Harry disse, olhando para Malfoy na expectativa. 

"Está bem, eu tomo primeiro, depois dou ao Weasley," Malfoy disse, como se Rony nem estivesse lá. Harry não sabia porque estava deixando Mlafoy fazer isso, mas finalmente descobriu. Talvez fosse porque não quisesse que o desgosto que sentia por ele atrapalhasse o seu raciocínio em algo tão importante. E talvez aquele mimado idiota estivesse certo. 

Malfoy tirou a rolha do frasco contendo a poção da verdade. Ele virou um pouco e lambeu o lábio inferior. Em menos de um segundo, ele estava sentado no chão, os olhos vidrados e sem foco. 

Harry colocou seu cálice na mesa e se abaixou com Rony para que eles pudessem olhar nos olhos de Malfoy. Uma forte tentação de perguntar coisas não relacionadas com a tarefa a sua frente passou rapidamente pela cabeça de Harry. A vontade de fazer logo o feitiço o manteve concentrado, e ele olhou para Crabbe. 

"Escreva a senha do salão comunal de Sonserina em um pedaço de pergaminho." 

Crabbe parou um segundo, confuso. "Malfoy vai poder mudar depois," Harry disse impaciente, "ele é um monitor, lembra?" Crabbe apenas continuou a olhar para ele. Rony virou os olhos e pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho na mochila de Harry. Ele os entregou para Crabbe, que rabiscou algo e devolveu para Harry. 

"Qual a senha para o salão comunal da Sonserina?" Harry perguntou a Malfoy, que estava pálido, um expressão vazia. 

"Flecha venenosa," Malfoy respondeu, sua voz monótona. Sua resposta correspondia a que estava no pergaminho. Harry e Rony trocaram olhares impressionados. Talvez isso fosse de verdade. Talvez Malfoy não estivesse brincando com eles.

"Qual era o nome de seu elfo domestico?" 

"Dobby."

Harry teve que respirar fundo antes das próximas perguntas. 

"Você ama Hermione?" 

"Sim."

"Você tem algo contra ela?" 

"Não. Eu a amo com todo meu coração. Eu a amo tanto que dói. Eu amo tant-," 

"Certo, já entendi! Basta!" Harry o interrompeu. Isso era demais, Malfoy realmente amava Hermione. Harry estava tão pasmado por ouvi-lo dizer isso que parou tempo suficiente para que Rony fizesse uma pergunta.

"Você tem algo contra Harry?"

"Não. Não consigo sentir nada além de amor por Hermione. Não há espaço em meu coração para sentir mais nada além de um amor ardente por ela."

Harry quase riu de nervoso por causa da ultima resposta. Como Malfoy podia dizer algo assim? Ele tinha aproveitado todas as oportunidades nos últimos quatro anos para provar  o quanto odiava Harry – e Hemrione também. Ele estava enfeitiçado? Harry tinha que saber?

"Você está sob algum feitiço para fazer você falar isso?" 

"Não," veio a resposta direta. Malfoy depois olhou para Goyle, que tirou o anti-serum da mão de Malfoy, tirou a rolha, e deu para ele beber. Instantaneamente, seus olhos retomaram o foco e ele se levantou sorrindo.

"Viu, Potter. Não estava mentindo. Eu tenho que fazer o feitiço com você, não ele. Mas devemos testa-lo de qualquer jeito, porque eu sei que você ainda não confia em mim."

"Concordo," Rony falou, surpreendendo Harry. "Eu devo tomar. Mas não para testar se eu estou ou não falando a verdade sobre o que sinto por ela. Eu posso te dizer agora: não tenho certeza. Eu ia te dizer isso antes do Malfoy entrar... eu lamento, Harry." 

"Pensei que você tivesse dito que tinha certeza que a amava." 

"Eu sei, mas depois do que você disse no banheiro da Murta hoje, eu não tenho mais tanta certeza." 

"Ah-ha!" veio a voz de Malfoy atrás deles. Harry olhou por cima do ombro, os olhos estreitos para Malfoy. "Quer calar a boca?" ele disse entre os dentes cerrados. 

Malfoy o ignorou, "Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele não a amava! Ele é muito idiota pra amar alguém do porte dela. A classe, a inteligência e a beleza dela seriam perdidas com ele." 

Totalmente perturbado pela declaração de amor de Malfoy, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava a falar "eu lamento". Harry não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ele olhou para o teto como se algo fosse lhe dizer o que fazer. Ele pensou em Hermione e no tempo que estava perdendo. Ele tinha dado a poção para ela minutos atrás, quanto tempo demoraria até que eles tivessem que fazer outra? 

"Mesmo assim devo tomar o veritaserum," Rony disse, interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry. "Temos que ter certeza que é verdade, e não Malfoy fingindo." 

"Está certo, temos que testar. Malfoy, dê o veritaserum para Rony" Harry disse. 

"Pergunte algo que você ache que não quero lhe dizer," Rony disse, bebendo o Veritaserum. Ele caiu de joelhos e ficou com o mesmo olhar fora de foco que Malfoy quando estava sob o efeito do serum. Harry se abaixou para questioná-lo. 

"Qual o nome da primeira garota que você beijou?"

"Millicent Bulltrode," Rony respondeu. Apesar da ansiedade que estava sentindo por causa do feitiço, Harry riu. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle se juntaram a ele. 

"Certo, me dê o anti-serum," Harry disse, ficando logo sério. Ele deu o anti-serum para Rony, cujo olhar voltou a foco. Ele se levantou e cruzou os braços. 

"Por que me perguntou isso, Harry?" ele disse, corando e evidentemente irritado. 

Harry engoliu a seco e tentou ficar sério, enquanto Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle ainda riam. "Você me pediu para perguntar alguma coisa que você não quisesse me dizer. Foi a única coisa que pensei. Acho que isso que dizer que a poção funciona?" 

"Dá pra dizer que sim," Rony disse, as orelhas ainda vermelhas. 

Harry virou-se para olhar pra Malfoy, que tinha parado de rir e olhava para Hermione arrebatado. Crabbe e Goyle trocaram um rápido olhar antes de voltar a suas caras de costume. 

Harry decidiu fazer uma oferta, ainda sem acreditar nas palavras que saiam de sua boca. "Bem, parece que você é o único que pode me ajudar. Acho que você está certo – apesar de eu odiar admitir. Se você prometer não contar a ninguém sobre isso, então concordo que você seja o outro bruxo no feitiço." 

"Eu juro solenemente pela honra do nome da família Malfoy que não vou contar a nenhuma alma viva sobre isso," ele prometeu, cruzando o coração. Ele batia o pé impaciente. 

"Crabbe e Goyle também?"

"Crabbe e Goyle também." 

Algo dentro de Harry ainda estava inquieto por confiar em Malfoy. Mas ele não parecia ter escolha, então ele decidiu se apressar por causa do tempo. 

Cheio de insegurança, Harry pegou os dois cálices e entregou um a Malfoy. Ele pegou e olhou o líquido. 

"Espere um pouco, Potter. Se eu vou beber essa coisa, tenho que ter certeza que você fez certo. Está com a receita?" Malfoy perguntou, cheirando a poção com dúvidas. 

Harry expirou irritado. Ele pegou a folha rasgada com as instruções da poção e entregou com raiva para Malfoy. 

Malfoy desamassou a página e começou a ler. Seus olhos pararam concentrados e ele parou para olhar para Harry. "Você fez a substituição?" ele perguntou. 

"Fiz, por que?"

"Nada não," Malfoy disse, um sorriso torto em seus lábios. 

"Não podemos ir logo com isso?" Harry perguntou. Ele estava ficando bastante impaciente. "Eu dei a poção a ela há uns minutos, não sei ao certo o quanto vai durar."

"Uma vez na vida, Potter, você está certo. Vamos terminar logo com isso," Malfoy recolocou a pagina na mesa.

"À saúde dela," ele disse, levantando o cálice como num brinde. Os dois beberam a poção. 

Tinha um gosto estranho de cobre e fez Harry queimar por dentro. Ele olhou a reação de Malfoy, mas ele apenas olhava Hermione como se nunca tivesse visto uma mulher. 

Harry segurou o pergaminho com o que eles tinham que dizer de um jeito que Malfoy  pudesse ler com ele. Ele deu um cutucão nas costelas dele pra que prestasse atenção. 

"Certo, eu começo," Harry disse, nervoso. Ele nunca tinha feito um feitiço tão complicado antes, com tantas palavras e tantos riscos. Ele tirou sua varinha e apontou para Hermione. Eles recitaram o feitiço, alternando as falas. 

"_Audiatme, Morgana, priestess de Avalon, defedo de su soros. __Audiatme mi desiderium per liberare mi amor verus de su incantata dormio_," Harry falou, concentrando-se ao máximo para que toda sua energia fosse canalizada no feitiço. Uma leve brisa passou por seus cabelos.

"_Audiatme, Morgana, priestess de Avalon, defedo de su soros. Audiatme mi desiderium per liberare la lamiae que amor de su incantato dormio_," Malfoy disse, sua varinha apontada para Hermione. Harry podia sentir um tipo de energia ao redor dele. A brisa aumentou, espalhando pergaminhos soltos pela enfermaria. Malfoy estava inquieto a seu lado.

Harry disse a fala seguinte mais alto, com mais urgência, "_Invoko su amor de Merlin, lo amplus e fortus veneficum e defensoris de vita, permittat expergiscora libre de memoria de su dormio. __Declaro amor aeternus per suusa, mi amor verus, mi universitas._" Um forte vento soprou na enfermaria, seu uivo ecoando nas paredes e aumentando de volume. Malfoy teve que gritar para que sua fala fosse ouvida. 

"_Invoko su amor de Vivaine, tuus mentor e priestess, permittat expergiscora libre de memoria de su dormio. Abicio todo causa en suusa de mi amor creatur. Mi cor cordis est libre de malevolentia que abominat en hominis_." 

Eles gritaram a última parte juntos. "_Tres num bibamur de la Elixir de Paenitentia, libre su soro de vestra consecro e permittaturla amblatur con nos denuo. _

No último verso do feitiço, jatos de luz azul brilhante voaram das duas varinhas. Um sopro de vento ainda mais forte passou pela enfermaria, apagando tochas, espalhando suprimentos por todos os lados. Harry estava completamente concentrado em Hermione, seus ouvidos vibrando com o som da ventania e com a canalização de energia. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e suas roupas rasgavam-se com a força do vento ao redor deles. 

 A lua azul-clara mágica no pulso de Hermione começou a brilhar no centro do vento girante e iluminou a energia mágica. A imagem saiu do braço dela e aumentou, virando uma imagem tri-dimensional sobrevoando-os. Com um grito que perfurou os ouvidos de Harry, a imagem se explodiu em milhões de pequenas partículas douradas, que dissiparam quase instantaneamente. O vento e feixes de luz brilhantes intensificaram. Harry teve a impressão que Rony gritara alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu ouvir, por causa do rugido do vento. De repente, tudo parou. Harry e Malfoy foram atirados para trás, caindo no chão da enfermaria. 

Harry se sentou apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Sentia-se fisicamente exausto. Ele tentou ajeitar os óculos e depois se levantar, mas descobriu que não tinha forças. O cômodo estava quase na completa escuridão e tão silencioso quanto um cemitério. "Lumos," ele ouviu Rony dizer. Ele estava em pé ao lado de Hermione, a varinha acesa, a expressão preocupada. 

"Bem, funcionou?" ele ouviu Malfoy falar. Olhando em volta, ele viu que Malfoy também tentava desesperadamente se levantar. Crabbe e Goyle seguraram pelos braços e o colocaram de pé. Eles continuaram apoiando-o, com a cara feia. 

"Eu não sei," Rony respondeu, procurando por algum sinal de consciência. Ele segurou o pulso dela e o virou. "Mas parece que a lua sumiu. Isso é um bom sinal." 

Harry lutou por alguns instantes e finalmente pôs-se de pé, cambaleando. Antes que ele pudesse chegar a Hermione, Malfoy gritou, lutando contra Crabbe e Goyle e indo até o lado dela. Ele empurrou Rony para o lado, surpreendendo, e ele caiu no chão.

"Hermione, meu amor," ele disse gentilmente. "Acorde. Sou eu, Draco." Antes que qualquer pudesse impedir, ele se dobrou para beija-la, seus lábios descendo para fazer contato com os dela. 

A tradução do Recurso de Merlin:

Harry: Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora de suas irmãs. Ouça meu apelo para libertar meu amor verdadeiro de seu sono encantado. 

Draco: Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora de suas irmãs. Ouça meu apelo para libertar essa bruxa que eu amo de seu sono encantado. 

Harry: Eu invoco seu amor por Merlin, o grande e poderoso mago e protetor da vida, deixe-a sair livre das memórias de seu sono. Eu declaro meu amor imortal por ela, meu amor verdadeiro, meu tudo. 

Draco: Eu invoco seu amor por Vivaine, sua mestra e sacerdotisa, deixe-a sair livre das memórias de seu sono. Eu abandono qualquer reivindicação de meu amor por ela. Meu coração está livre da maldade que você tanto odeia nos homens. 

Ambos: Nós três bebemos do Elixir do Arrependimento, liberte sua irmã da maldição e permita que ela caminhe entre nós outra vez.


	13. O Despertar

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 13: O despertar  
  
"PAF!" A mão de Hermione se esticou e deu um tapa na cara de Malfoy antes que ele pudesse beijá-la. "Fique longe de mim!" ela disse, a voz tremendo, os olhos arregalados de susto.  
  
Ele recuou um pouco, levando a mão até a bochecha vermelha. "Mas Hermione, eu te amo!" Malfoy sussurrou, atordoado, enquanto Goyle o puxava pela cintura para longe dela, Malfoy se debatendo e xingando.  
  
"O que está acontecendo? Eu não consigo ver nada," Rony disse do chão perto de Hermione. Ele apontou a varinha para uma das tochas apagada da enfermaria e disse, "Lumosara." Todas as tochas foram acesas, iluminando o cômodo.  
  
"O que deu em você, Malfoy?" Rony falou, ao vê-lo se debatendo. Ele avançou até Malfoy e Goyle, com a varinha em punho. "Ficou doido?" Malfoy não respondeu. Ele continuou resistindo a Goyle e agora também a Crabbe, que faziam de tudo para segura-lo.  
  
Enquanto isso acontecia, Harry conseguiu chegar ao lado de Hermione. Ela estava sentada, completamente pasma.  
  
"O que estou fazendo aqui, Harry?" ela perguntou, seus olhos correndo pela enfermaria. "A última coisa que lembro é da gente na sala de Astronomia Avançada e nós tínhamos..."  
  
"Então, você sabe quem sou?" Harry a interrompeu, seu coração cheio de alívio. Isso indicava que o feitiço tinha funcionado. Ela acordara com as memórias dele intactas.  
  
Uma expressão confusa cruzou o rosto dela. "Claro que sei quem você é. O que eu não sei é o que está acontecendo. O que estou fazendo na enfermaria? Por que Malfoy estava na minha cara daquele jeito? O que aconteceu comigo?"  
  
"Eu te explico tudo daqui a pouco. Rony e eu precisamos tirar Malfoy daqui primeiro. Está bem assim?" ele perguntou gentilmente, tomando suas mãos nas dele.  
  
Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram como sempre faziam quando ela estava confusa. "Acho que sim," ela disse hesitante, esfregando a testa.  
  
Harry deu as costas a Hermione e foi até Rony, que ainda apontava a varinha para Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle continuavam a segurar o amigo, mas ele tinha parado de tentar escapar e agora olhava Hermione como se ela fosse a única pessoa no cômodo.  
  
"O que há errado com você, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou. "Você está fora de controle, até pra você. E por que Crabbe e Goyle estão te segurando assim?"  
  
Malfoy virou a cabeça para olhar Harry. Seus olhos estavam estreitados e sua bochecha ainda estava vermelha no lugar onde Hermione dera o tapa. Por um instante, ele pareceu mais perturbado do que nunca. Depois a face relaxou para a de zombaria de costume. "Não há nada errado comigo, Potter. Fiz o necessário para salvá-la." Ele pausou, olhando rapidamente para Hermione. "Eu tomei a poção de amor mais forte que existe - a poção de amor número nove- minutos antes de vim interromper você e o Weasley. Eu a fiz para que ficasse completamente apaixonado por Hermione. Antes de tomar, dei instruções que eles dois fizessem o que pudessem para não me deixar tocá- la. Eu gostaria de não ter pedido." Ele pausou, olhando desejoso para Hermione, que balançava a cabeça em descrença para ele. "A poção deve perder o efeito em duas horas, então não vou sentir isso por muito tempo."  
  
"Mas você disse sob o efeito do veritaserum que não estava sob a ação de nenhum feitiço para fazer você dizer que a amava e que não desejava nenhum mal a nós dois," Harry disse.  
  
Malfoy olhou para Harry complacente. "Você deveria ser mais preciso em como faz suas perguntas. Poção do amor não é feitiço. Da ultima vez que eu olhei, era uma poção."  
  
Harry não respondeu a isso, mas fez uma anotação mental de estudar poções diligentemente no ano seguinte. Ele odiava que Malfoy soubesse mais que ele sobre qualquer coisa.  
  
"Então, por que você fez isso?" Rony perguntou, abaixando a varinha.  
  
"Eu tenho minhas razões que vocês entenderão algum dia," ele respondeu. "Tenho certeza que você vai ser a primeira a descobrir, meu amor," ele disse, sua voz ganhando repentinamente um tom gentil, seu olhar voltando para Hermione, "Você é tão inteligente e tão esperta." Ele deu um sorriso doentio para ela. Ela torceu o nariz e deixou escapar um som de desgosto, quase o mesmo som que Rony fez na mesma hora.  
  
Harry estava dividido com a confissão de Malfoy. Era um alívio saber que Malfoy não amava Hermione de verdade, mas sua recusa em dar uma razão para sua interferência deixava Harry preocupado. Acima de tudo, tinha outra coisa ainda mais perturbadora. Desconsiderando os motivos de Malfoy, era inegável que Harry devia o sucesso do feitiço a ele. Ele agora lhe devia uma. Harry ficou com raiva com essa descoberta.  
  
"Por que vocês não o levam de volta para o quarto e o trancam por umas duas horas?" Harry sugeriu furioso pra Crabbe e Goyle. Ele queria Malfoy fora de suas vistas antes que ele fizesse algo como socá-lo no estômago ou amaldiçoar ele e todos seus descendentes.  
  
Crabbe e Goyle começaram a sair do cômodo, arrastando Malfoy. O cabelo de Malfoy estava bagunçado, os olhos estreitados e ele parecia um rebelde. "Você me deve uma Potter. Algum dia, vou exigir meu pagamento," ele disse selvagem. A porta da enfermaria bateu atrás dele, os passos ecoando pelo corredor.  
  
Harry voltou para Hermione, ansioso para explicar os eventos dos últimos dias e confirmar se o feitiço funcionara. Rony foi para o outro lado da cama, a expressão preocupada.  
  
"Como se sente, Hermione?" Rony perguntou.  
  
Ela olhou para ele. "Bem. Agora vocês dois podem me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?" ele disse, irritada. Rony e Harry se entreolharam.  
  
"Antes da gente explicar, tenho que tentar uma coisa," Harry disse, um pouco nervoso e torcendo para que ela não reagisse mal, "Se importa se eu a beijar de novo?"  
  
Hermione pareceu surpresa e um pouco encabulada. Ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu tímida. "Claro, Harry. Mas e..." ela olhou para Rony, que rolou os olhos e virou de costas.  
  
Harry se inclinou para beijar Hermione, muito consciente do pânico que sentia. E se o feitiço não funcionasse e ela voltasse a dormir? E se a reação dela na sala de Astronomia Avançada tivesse sido única?  
  
Enquanto a sua boca se aproximava da dela, todas suas preocupações abandonaram sua mente e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era nela. O cheiro dela, o roçar de sua respiração no rosto dele, a inclinação de sua cabeça, seus olhos fechados, seus lábios meio abertos antecipando o beijo. Ele respirou rapidamente antes de seus lábios se tocarem.  
  
Foi um beijo doce e gentil, muito diferente do primeiro. Os lábios dela estavam macios e mornos e tinham um gosto bom. Harry achou muito difícil se conter para não aprofundar o beijo. Mas Rony estava lá, e ele não se sentia muito confortável em namorar na frente de seu amigo, especialmente porque Rony tinha sentimentos suficientes fortes por Hermione a ponto de serem confundidos com amor.  
  
Quando ele parou o beijo, Harry abriu os olhos e viu Hermione sorrindo tímida para ele. "Isso foi muito bom, Harry." Ela disse, seus lábios um pouco inchados e suas bochechas vermelhas. "Temos que fazer isso de novo quando tivermos mais privacidade," ela sussurrou, quase maliciosa. Ele sorriu. Ele estava extremamente aliviado dela ter gostado do beijo e que não tivesse caído em outro sono encantado.  
  
"Vocês dois já acabaram?" veio a voz irritada de Rony, que fez os dois olharem pra o amigo. Ele ainda estava de costas e olhava o relógio.  
  
"Sim, desculpe Rony," Harry disse. Rony se virou e balançou a cabeça. Depois rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.  
  
A única pergunta que restava era se Hermione se lembrava ou não de seus sonhos. Harry engoliu a seco e a olhou nos olhos.  
  
"Só tem mais uma coisa que precisamos confirmar. Você se lembra alguma coisa de seus sonhos?" ele perguntou, a voz muito séria. Ele pôde sentir Rony lhe olhando ansioso. Os dois estavam sentados lá, esperando a resposta.  
  
Ela parou um segundo, pensando. "Eu não acho que sonhei com nada. Por quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?"  
  
Mas Rony e Harry não ouviram a pergunta. Eles estavam se cumprimentando, Rony comemorando e Harry rindo aliviado, a preocupação recente agora era uma memória distante.  
  
"Ela está bem! O feitiço funcionou! Não foi demais? Você sentiu quanto aquele vento ficou forte? Pensei que ia começar a levantar a gente do chão!" Rony falou animado.  
  
"Com certeza! Queria que tivesse visto, Hermione, havia energia mágica espalhada por todo canto, o vento estava soprando, e Malfoy estava mais que assustado!" Harry disse, sentindo-se tonto, com a animação de beijar Hermione e da confirmação que o feitiço funcionara.  
  
"Espere aí!" Hermione disse alto, colocando as mãos na frente dos dois. "Vocês querem voltar um pouco e me explicar o que aconteceu desde o inicio?"  
  
Harry e Rony se acalmaram e puxaram duas cadeiras pra perto de Hermione. Harry contou as manchetes da história, e Rony falava ocasionalmente para adicionar algum detalhe. A parte mais constrangedora foi contar o papel que Rony teve na confusão toda. Harry sabiamente deixou que ele contasse essa parte. Só levou alguns minutos.  
  
"Então, você entende, Hermione," Rony disse, terminando sua parte na história, "Eu descobri que na verdade não amava você. Quer dizer, eu te amo, mas não desse jeito. Fico feliz da gente ter esclarecido isso antes de fazer o feitiço."  
  
Depois do choque inicial de ter perdido vários dias de aula passou, a reação de Hermione foi exatamente como Harry esperava. Ela ficou bastante encabulada, mas muito curiosa com o que acontecera. Harry estava tão feliz de tê-la de volta., ele respondeu tantas perguntas do que ela perdera nas aulas, até muito depois que Rony começou a bocejar toda hora.  
  
*****  
  
"Harry Potter, senhor. Acorde. Acorde, Harry Potter." Era Dobby o elfo doméstico. Ele estava puxando a manga do pijama de Harry com urgência.  
  
Harry bocejou e se virou para olhar Dobby. Ele estava exausto. "O que foi, Dobby?" ele bocejou de novo. Tinha sido uma longa noite.  
  
"A senhorita Granger acordou de seu sonho, Harry Potter. Eu sei como ela é amiga de Harry Potter, então eu disse 'Dobby tem que contar a ele agora mesmo.' Por isso estou aqui. Madame Pomfrey não acreditava no que via! Devia ver a confusão que ela fez! E professor Dumbledore... ele a examinou e disse que ela estava completamente bem, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry sorriu. Na noite anterior ele, Rony e Hermione tinham decidido que era melhor Harry e Rony voltarem para o quarto e deixar que Hermione fosse encontrada acordada pela Madame Pomfrey de manhã. Assim eles não seriam acusados de fazer um contra-feitiço perigoso nem levariam detenção por andar pelo castelo depois da hora. Parecia que o plano deles funcionara.  
  
Harry agradeceu a Dobby e praticamente pulou da cama. Rony estava acordado, e Harry lhe disse o que Dobby lhe contara. Os dois se vestiram rápido e foram direto para a ala hospitalar sem parar para o café.  
  
Quando eles chegaram lá, Hermione estava conversando com Professor Dumbledore. Harry e Rony se entreolharam nervosos.  
  
"Bem, olá," Dumbledore os cumprimentou enquanto eles iam até a cama. "Parece que não vamos precisar da nossa reunião."  
  
"É Parece que Hermione está bem," Harry disse depois de uma pausa, tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.  
  
"Parece que alguém entrou aqui ontem à noite e fez o contra-feitiço. Como ele não está mais por aqui, acho que nunca vamos descobrir quem ele era, já que a Srta Granger também não vai mais se lembrar dele," Dumbledore disse. "É uma pena, gostaria de ter agradecido."  
  
"É, isso é uma pena," Rony disse, como se também estivesse tentando muito parecer inocente.  
  
"Então, quanto tempo vou precisar ficar aqui, Professor?" Hermione perguntou. Ela olhou para Harry e sorriu.  
  
"Acho que poderá ir hoje à tarde, depois que almoçar. Madame Pom-."  
  
Mas ele não conseguiu terminar. A porta da enfermaria abriu-se abruptamente e Snape entrou marchando, suas vestes flutuando atrás dele. Ele apontava um dedo acusador para Harry e tinha uma expressão de extremo ódio em seu rosto.  
  
"Esse aluno entrou em minha sala! Além disso, participou de um feitiço perigoso. Eu exijo que seja expulso por tal desrespeito!"  
  
Todos olharam para ele. O coração de Harry começou a bater mais forte e ele se concentrou em manter uma expressão educada e confusa.  
  
"O que te leva a crer nisso?" Dumbledore disse calmamente, sem se levantar.  
  
"Ele fez o recurso de Merlin ontem à noite na Srta Granger. Eu sei disso porque ele roubou uma página de um de meus livros em minha sala," ele sorriu, olhando Harry com desprezo.  
  
"E que livro seria esse, Severo? Por favor não me diga que ainda tem livros com poções perigosas por aqui. Pensei que tivesse colocado todos na seção restrita."  
  
Snape apenas ficou parado, e Harry notou que ele estava pensando numa resposta que não o colocaria em apuros. Ela abaixou o dedo acusador e se aproximou de Dumbledore. Ele falou numa voz baixa e dissimulada.  
  
"Apenas confie, eu sei que foi Potter, Alvo. Foi ele quem a acordou. E usou um contra-feitiço ilegal para fazer isso. Ele é como o pai, sempre infringindo as regras quando lhe convém."  
  
"Se você está sugerindo que Harry é o culpado por causa de algo que ocorreu tantos anos atrás, Severo, eu acho que está tomando o caminho errado. Agora, por que não volta para masmorra e prepara a suas aulas de amanhã? Teremos uma semana cheia, não é mesmo?"  
  
Snape lançou a Harry um último olhar, cheio de ódio, depois se virou e saiu da enfermaria, batendo a porta atrás dele.  
  
Harry olhou para Dumbledore, e viu que ele sorria. Mais uma pausa onde ninguém disse nada se seguiu, depois Dumbledore falou.  
  
"Como eu dizia, Srta Granger, Madame Pomfrey quer fazer mais alguns testes em você, e depois você pode ir. Tenho certeza que está ansiosa para voltar a seus estudos."  
  
"Com certeza estou, Professor," Hermione disse na sua voz estilo 'amo estudar e nunca me canso'. "Espero que não tenha perdido nenhuma matéria importante que vá estar nos exames finais".  
  
"Não sei porque, mas não estou preocupado com seus exames finais, Srta Granger," Dumbledore disse, sorrindo e se levantando. "Bem, é melhor eu ir. Quero ir tomar um chá com Hagrid hoje, mas tenho que mandar muitas corujas e tenho que fazer isso antes de ir. Bom dia." E com isso, ele saiu.  
  
******  
  
No outro dia, Harry estava sentado com Hermione na biblioteca. Ela estava ocupada revisando as anotações depois de incomodar todos os professores atrás dos tópicos que perdera. Harry estava tentando ler Como um gira e sacode pode mudar sua vida para aula de feitiços, mas ele tirava os olhos constantemente, roubando alguns olhares dela.  
  
Hermione tirou os olhos da anotação e o viu olhando para ela. Ela sorriu e fechou o caderno, as bochechas corando. Nesse instante, Rony se juntou a eles. Ele estava procurando por Megan.  
  
"Como os namorados estão indo?" ele disse, sentando-se a mesa.  
  
"Pare com isso Rony," Hermione respondeu. "Você não vai parar de zombar da gente por causa disso?"  
  
"Algum dia, talvez. Quando estiverem velhos e de cabelos brancos e não puderem me escutar direito," ele disse, sorrindo. Harry sorriu também, encontrando os olhos de Hermione.  
  
"Por que não pergunta a Rony com quem foi seu primeiro beijo?" Harry disse, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Rony.  
  
"Harry!" Rony disse, seu rosto mais vermelho que um tomate.  
  
"Eu não sabia que tinha beijado alguém, Rony! Me diga. Prometo que não vou rir," Hermione disse, inclinando-se para frente.  
  
"Sem essa! Eu não diria nem se você colocasse uma maldição Cruciatius em mim!" Rony disse alto. Madame Pince pediu silencio.  
  
"Então Harry sabe e eu não sei," Hermione sussurrou. Ela fez bico e cruzou os braços.  
  
"É, mas ele teve que usar veritaserum para tirar isso de mim. A não ser que você tenha um pouco, vai ficar sem saber."  
  
"Bem, eu não tenho veritaserum, mas não acho que deva perder meu tempo tentando tirar isso de você. Você está certo, seria muito difícil. Vou ter que usar minhas armas femininas até que Harry me conte," Hermione disse pensativa.  
  
"Você não faria isso," Harry disse, olhando para ela, os olhos estreitados de choque.  
  
"Tem certeza?" ela disse, e abriu o caderno, com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Rony coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Ele olhou ao redor da biblioteca, provavelmente procurando Megan. Hermione notou isso e tirou os olhos de seu caderno, preocupada.  
  
"Então, encontrou ela?" Hermione perguntou.  
  
"Não. Acho que ela está me evitando."  
  
"Talvez não. Talvez ela só tenha ficado no salão comunal da Lufa-lufa hoje," Hermione disse.  
  
"É, quem sabe."  
  
"Bem, que tal você dois me contarem mais do recurso de Merlin? Quero saber de todos detalhes mágicos," Hermione disse. Harry sabia que ela estava tentando distrair Rony do que eles chamavam 'questão Megan'.  
  
"Bem, eu tenho o pergaminho e a página do livro de Snape que usamos se você quiser olhar," Harry disse, pegando a mochila. Ele não sabia porque ainda não tinha mostrado a ela. Talvez porque ela tenha passado a maior parte do dia visitando os professores para recuperar o que perdeu.  
  
Harry entregou os papéis a Hermione que ficou animada. Ela se inclinou para frente, lendo o contra-feitiço de Sirius primeiro. Rony tirou as coisas da pasta e começou a ler um de seus livros. Depois de alguns segundos lendo, Hermione olhou para Harry, o rosto cheio de preocupação.  
  
"Não acredito que tenha feito esse feitiço, Harry. A gente podia ter morrido!"  
  
"Eu sei," ele disse, falando para o livro para esconder como ele de repente se sentiu emocionado com tudo isso. "Eu só não conseguia suportar a idéia de não estar com você. Eu não teria feito se pensasse que iria falhar."  
  
Hermione respirou fundo. Harry olhou para ela. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e a cabeça estava inclinada para trás, como para evitar que as lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas.  
  
"O que foi?" Harry disse gentil, se inclinando para mais perto dela.  
  
"É só que... bem... é que nunca ninguém arriscou a vida por mim. Faz me sentir tão... amada."  
  
"Você é amada," Harry disse, o rosto corado. Ele esperava que Rony não estivesse ouvindo.  
  
"Acho que nunca tinha percebido quanto," ela disse, secando os cantos dos olhos com as pontas dos dedos e sorrindo para Harry. Ele sorriu em resposta e tomou a mão dela entre as dele.  
  
Depois de alguns instantes segurando as mãos, ela colocou o pergaminho de lado e começou a ler a página do livro de Snape. Harry continuava vigiando para ter certeza que ninguém estava olhando o que ela estava lendo. Ele não queria dar a Snape as evidências que ele queria.  
  
"As anotações nessa página," Hermione comentou distraída. "Você estava certo. Parece que foi Snape quem fez a poção com seu pai, mas o que é isso? Você fez a substituição?"  
  
"Sim, eu fiz," Harry respondeu. "Você sabe, é engraçado. Malfoy também perguntou."  
  
"Bem, vocês pesquisaram o que a substituição faria?" Hermione perguntou, devolvendo a página a Harry, que enfiou em sua mochila. Ela olhou para ele esperando.  
  
Rony tinha largado o livro ao ouvir a pergunta de Hermione e olhou pra Harry. Parece que eles levariam outro sermão sobre precauções de Hermione. Era melhor que se explicassem.  
  
"Bem, nós pensamos muito sobre isso," Harry começou.  
  
"É. Primeiro, pensamos em continuar com o texto original. Quer dizer, quem sabe o que Snape estava pensando quando anotou aquilo?"  
  
"Depois percebemos que se Snape fez a poção com meu pai então deve ter tido uma razão muito boa."  
  
"Depois pensamos no que a substituição faria. Mas não tivemos tempo de procurar." Rony disse rápido. Hermione franziu a testa, cruzando os braços.  
  
"Então, fizemos a melhor coisa em que pensamos para tomar uma decisão." Harry disse.  
  
"E foi...?" Hermione perguntou.  
  
"Nós tiramos cara ou coroa," eles disseram juntos e esperaram que o sermão viesse. Não veio. Ao invés disso, a expressão de Hermione mudou como se ela tivesse tido uma revelação. Ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo e mordeu o lábio.  
  
"Eu não acredito," ela disse, visivelmente abalada com algo.  
  
"Eu sei, Hermione," Harry disse, "nós devíamos ter sido mais cuidadosos na hora que fizemos a substituição."  
  
"Não! Eu não estou com raiva com seu método maluco de tomar decisões, mas deveria estar. Me dê a página de novo, por favor!" ela parecia que ia explodir de animação. Harry procurou em sua pasta a página da poção.  
  
"O que foi, Hermione?" Rony perguntou, sua voz um misto de impaciência e curiosidade.  
  
"Eu acho que descobri uma coisa," ela disse, tomando a página de Harry e lendo rápido. Os dois olharam para ela, ansiosos para saber o que passava pela sua cabeça. O rosto dela formou o mesmo sorriso que tinha se formado no ano anterior quando ela descobrira que Rita Skeeter era um animago.  
  
"Bem, você vai nos dizer?" Harry perguntou quase transbordando de impaciência.  
  
"Sim, claro." Hermione respondeu, limpando a garganta. "Acho que descobri quem foi o outro bruxo que fez o feitiço com seu pai - e não foi Snape." 


	14. O Custo

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 14: O custo  
  
"Então quem foi?" Rony perguntou, olhando intensamente para Hermione.  
  
"Foi o Lupin!" ela gritou animada, e depois virou a receita da poção para que Harry e Rony vissem.  
  
"Olhem, a substituição conta a história," ela explicou, apontando para a anotação de Snape, "O ingrediente original necessário era prata. Por isso a substituição era necessária, porque Lupin era o outro bruxo do feitiço. Você não pode dar prata a um lobisomem - isso o mataria. Aposto que o pai de Harry pediu ajuda a Snape quando viu que a prata era um dos ingredientes. Snape provavelmente já era especialista em poções naquela época. Seu pai precisava ser muito cuidadoso com uma troca em um feitiço tão perigoso como esse. Acho que é nesse ponto, vocês são diferentes, Harry. Parece que ele era pelo menos um pouco cuidadoso."  
  
"Análise brilhante mais uma vez, Granger, ou deveria dizer, 'meu amor'," sorriu Malfoy, fingindo que ia vomitar. "Ainda bem que acabou," ele falou baixo, olhando Hermione com repugnância.  
  
Harry se virou em sua cadeira para olhar para Malfoy, a raiva crescendo dentro dele como um maremoto. Ele olhou para Rony, que estava segurando a varinha por baixo da mesa, os lábios pressionados apertados.  
  
"Por que não vai amolar outra pessoa, Malfoy, e nos deixa em paz?" Hermione disse, encarando-o.  
  
"Bem, eu queria dar minhas condolências ao Potter por ter cometido um erro tão grande com essa troca que vocês estavam falando," Malfoy disse, olhando Hermione com desprezo. "Por outro lado, Potter, talvez eu tenha lhe feito um grande favor deixando você fazer a troca." Ele sorriu cruelmente.  
  
"Do que raios você está falando?" Harry perguntou, uma sensação estranha se formando em seu estômago. Malfoy sabia de alguma coisa, e pelo jeito que ele estava agindo, era alguma coisa importante.  
  
"Quer dizer que você não tem idéia?" Malfoy perguntou, seu rosto rompendo em um sorriso. Ele depois começou a rir com tanta força, que Harry teve esperança que ele fosse morrer engasgado. Seu rosto pálido estava vermelho e ele estava segurando a barriga como se doesse. Harry não ficaria surpreso se Malfoy caísse no chão e começasse a rolar. Ele, Rony e Hermione apenas olhavam para ele até que o ataque de risadas diminuísse o suficiente para que ele falasse.  
  
"Você não sabe mesmo, não é seu pobre idiota? Acho que devia esperar que você não fosse esperto o bastante para pesquisar. Mas eu sabia. Sabia quando vi ontem à noite. Sabe, minha família tem descendência direta de Morgana e-,"  
  
"Sim, sim, nós sabemos de toda sua família, Malfoy. Agora ou você explica do que está falando ou caia fora," Rony falou para ele, claramente muito irritado.  
  
Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram e ele falou satisfeito enquanto jogava e pegava repetidamente uma maçã. "Uma coisa que precisa aprender sobre magia, Potter, é que tudo tem um preço. Você não pode conseguir algo em troca de nada. A mesma regra se aplica a substituições. Sempre existe um preço a pagar quando não usa os ingredientes originais. Nesse caso, o preço que você tem que pagar é bem caro. Você substitui prata por cobre, um metal bem inferior." Ele tirou um pedaço de sua maçã e sorriu, mastigando malévolo.  
  
"É, mas o feitiço funcionou assim mesmo. Hermione está acordada e não lembra de seus sonhos, isso é o que importa, não é Harry?" Rony disse, um pouco nervoso.  
  
"É, isso é o que importa," Harry disse firme, sorrindo para Hermione, que sorriu em resposta e piscou.  
  
Malfoy deu um sorriso torto quando viu a troca de intimidades entre Harry e Hermione.  
  
"Bem, então acho que você não se importa de não poder fazer sexo com ela até que ela tenha dezessete, então," Malfoy declarou, mordendo sua maçã novamente.  
  
"O quê?" Hermione perguntou, chocada. Ela olhou para Harry.  
  
"Eu já sabia que esse era o limite do feitiço. A pessoa que me deu, me falou sobre isso. Se eu dormir com ela antes que ela complete dezessete, a maldição será invocada novamente. Eu já sabia," Harry declarou, numa tentativa de colocar Malfoy no lugar. Ele depois olhou para Hermione se desculpando. "Eu esqueci de dizer, não foi?" ele disse, baixo. Ela apenas olhou para ele, tentando esconder o que estava sentindo.  
  
"Bem, quem quer que tenha lhe dado o feitiço estava enganado, Potter. Minha família tem o mesmo, e esse não é um efeito colateral padrão. É a troca que vai fazer você pagar. Que pena, parece que você vai ser virgem até que ela complete dezessete, a não ser que você prefira dormir com outra pessoa, é claro. Ei, quem quer apostar que ele a trai em menos de um ano? Alguém dentro? Aposto um galeão que ele perde a virgindade com alguma bruxa que vai dormir com ele só porque é famoso." Malfoy olhou a seu redor como se estivesse montando uma banca de apostas.  
  
"Como você se atreve!" Hermione gritou da mesa para ele, levantando-se abruptamente, a varinha em punho. "Harry nunca faria algo assim! Ele é leal e me ama! Retire o que disse, Malfoy, ou vai ter tantas cicatrizes de maldições em você que não vai consegui diferenciar sua bunda de seu cotovelo."  
  
Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione com os olhos arregalados do tamanho de pires. Eles raramente a viam com tanta raiva e estavam assustados. Malfoy parecia assustado também, porque ele recuou devagar, mas ainda com a cabeça erguida.  
  
"Você não faria isso, Granger," ele disse, a voz revelando parte do medo que estava refletido em seus olhos.  
  
"Eu faria sim, Malfoy. Nada me daria mais satisfação - exceto talvez, dormir com Harry." Ela disse, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios que não combinava com a raiva em seus olhos. Apesar da revelação de Malfoy ter chateado Harry, ele sorriu largamente com a reação de Hermione.  
  
"Sabe, você não tem que esperar até completar dezessete para se divertir também," Malfoy disse olhando para ela lascivo. "O único bruxo com quem não pode ficar até lá é ele. Talvez devesse considerar algumas alternativas." O sorriso de Hermione se desfez e ela estreitou os olhos, que agora transbordavam de fúria. Harry e Rony levantaram de suas cadeiras, as varinhas nas mãos, prontos para interromper antes que Malfoy dissesse qualquer outra coisa. Eles não precisavam.  
  
"Certo! Já é demais! Todos quatro, para fora!" Era Madame Pince. Por um momento, ninguém se moveu. Depois Rony e Harry abaixaram as varinhas. Malfoy e Hermione não desviaram o olhar até que Harry colocou os braços ao redor de Hermione.  
  
"Deixe pra lá por enquanto," ele sussurrou. Ela abaixou a varinha e os olhos, depois se virou para Harry e o abraçou forte.  
  
"Eu nunca faria isso com você Harry, você sabe disse, não é?" ela disse num tom de urgência, enquanto ele a guiava para fora da biblioteca carregando a mochila dela.  
  
"Claro que sei," ele disse acalmando. "Só espero que você não me odeie até o resto de nossas vidas pela troca idiota que eu fiz."  
  
Hermione sorriu apesar da raiva que estava sentindo por Malfoy, "Bem, talvez isso lhe ensine uma lição." Ela olhou para ver sua reação, seus olhos cheios de alegria.  
  
Harry forçou uma risada enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor com Rony e Malfoy atrás deles andando na outra direção.  
  
********  
  
"Eu não gostei do jeito que ele me olhou," Hermione disse, uma hora mais tarde no salão comunal.  
  
"Que jeito?" Rony perguntou, tirando os olhos de suas anotações de Adivinhação. Harry olhou também.  
  
"Como se estivesse me despindo com os olhos," Hermione falou, estremecendo involuntariamente de nojo. "Talvez eu tenha visto coisas." Ela respirou profundamente.  
  
"Acho que ele só estava tentando colocar você em seu lugar e achou que essa era a melhor forma de fazer isso. Mas ele te subestimou, não foi? Você se defendeu bem," Harry disse orgulhoso, desejando que ele pudesse bater em Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sorriu para ele. "Bem, preciso fazer uma pesquisa sobre a poção do amor que ele tomou. Lilá Brown comprou uma poção número nove na Travessa do Tranco ano passado e tomou sem ler as instruções. Ela não sabia mais se era noite ou dia. Ela começou a beijar tudo em sua frente. É a mais poderosa e perigosa que se pode fazer. Estou surpresa que Malfoy tenha se arriscado tanto, especialmente considerando que para todas poções do amor existe a possibilidade do efeito não passar totalmente. Estou rezando pra esse não seja o caso."  
  
"Pelo jeito que Malfoy agiu na biblioteca, parece que o efeito passou. Ele não estava falando como o psicopata louco de amor que ele estava ontem à noite," Harry disse.  
  
"É. Aquilo foi de dar náuseas," Rony disse, torcendo o nariz.  
  
"Ugh," Hermione falou, parecendo que ia vomitar.  
  
"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, olhando preocupado para ela. Ela estava pálida.  
  
"Eu pensei uma coisa desagradável."  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Deixa pra lá. eu tenho que ler esse livro," ela disse, abrindo O guia para as bruxas de feitiços charmosos. Ela se inclinou, lendo atentamente.  
  
"Vamos lá, o que foi?" Harry disse, ficando curioso.  
  
"Eu não vou dizer a você," Hermione resmungou, sem tirar os olhos do livro, "Então aconselho a você parar de tentar descobrir."  
  
Harry suspirou e olhou para seu livro. Como ele já sabia de seus quatro anos de amizade com Hermione, não era bom pressiona-la quando ela não queria dizer alguma coisa. Ela ia contar se fosse importante. Ele só torcia para que não tivesse nada a ver com Malfoy. A idéia deles dois juntos fazia- o querer esmurrar alguma coisa.  
  
*****  
  
Eles já estavam no salão comunal há algum tempo e estava ficando tarde. Harry estava pensando em ir para cama. Mas tinha algo em sua mente que ele precisa esclarecer primeiro.  
  
Desde que Hermione descobriu que Lupin foi o outro bruxo do feitiço com seu pai, Harry teve vontade de falar com ele. Ele queria saber mais detalhes sobre o que acontecera e agradecer pelo que ele tinha feito. Mas ele não tinha certeza se era uma boa idéia então precisa se aconselhar com Rony e Hermione. Agora era uma boa hora pra essa conversa. Então ele perguntou o que eles achavam.  
  
Rony respondeu imediatamente. "Não faça isso, cara. Existem coisas que não devem ser ditas. Essa é uma delas."  
  
Hermione olhou para Rony e depois para Harry. Harry podia perceber que ela estava pensando bastante sobre o caso. Ela tinha aquela ruguinha fofa sobre o nariz que sempre aparecia quando ela estava pensando sobre algo.  
  
"Acho que você devia conversar, Harry," ela disse, bastante acadêmica, "Ele pode ter informações importantes sobre o feitiço que você usou. Talvez a pequena descoberta de Malfoy não seja a única coisa com que a gente deve se preocupar."  
  
"Realmente, Hermione. Você só pensa nisso - ter certeza que tem todas a informações? E quanto aos sentimentos do cara? Você parou para pensar que ele pode ter alguma razão para pedir ao pai de Harry que não contasse a ninguém?" Rony disse, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas. Hermione cruzou os braços, a expressão de irritação.  
  
"É, Rony. Eu só penso nisso- fatos e esquemas, detalhes e resumos. Eu não ligo pra o que os outros sentem, não é mesmo?" Hermione disse, levantando a voz com raiva. Eles já tinham brigado por isso antes.  
  
Harry decidiu que era melhor parar com isso, antes que perdesse o controle. Ele não tinha intenção de começar uma guerra entre Rony e Hermione. Eles sempre discutiam e ele acabava no papel de pacificador, uma tarefa que ele achava entediante.  
  
"Certo, acho que entendo o que os dois disseram," ele disse diplomático.  
  
"Não entendeu, não!" Hermione disse frustrada. "Eu também tenho outra boa razão pra você ir." Ela parou e encarou Rony que balançou a cabeça descrente. "Você deve ir em beneficio próprio também. Você precisa de resposta para algumas de suas perguntas. Precisa conversar com alguém que possa dar mais detalhes sobre o que seu pai passou. Acho que pode te aliviar um pouco."  
  
"Eu entendo o que-" Harry começou, mas foi interrompido por Rony.  
  
"Você sempre vai ficar do lado dela daqui pra frente?" ele disse raivoso. "Que ótimo! Devia saber que isso ia acontecer!" ele começou a guardar os livros.  
  
"Não, Rony. Se me deixasse acabar, eu ia dizer que entendo o que os dois querem dizer. Por um lado, concordo com você. Não quero que Lupin se sinta constrangido ou exposto. Mas por outro lado, eu também concordo com Hermione. Seria bom para mim, conversar com ele e ver se consigo descobrir mais sobre o feitiço," Harry disse.  
  
Nem Rony nem Hermione falaram nada. Os dois pareciam mais calmos. Rony parou de guardar os livros e Hermione descruzou os braços. Harry continuou.  
  
"Acho que vou mandar uma coruja pedindo para ele se encontrar comigo. Ele é inteligente o suficiente para saber o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que Sirius contou a ele o que está acontecendo comigo. Vou deixar que ele decida." Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione esperando suas reações.  
  
Os dois começaram ao mesmo tempo. "Eu acho-" eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir. A tensão na mesa morreu instantaneamente e todos sorriam.  
  
"Você primeiro, Hermione," Rony disse, se recostando na cadeira.  
  
"Eu só ia dizer que essa é uma ótima idéia, Harry."  
  
"Eu concordo," Rony disse, guardando o resto de seus livros na mochila. "Bem, eu já vou. Estou morto de cansaço depois da aventura de ontem. Devo te esperar acordado, Harry?"  
  
"Eu não vou demorar muito, Rony," Harry disse, guardando seu material também. Ele olhou para Hermione que estava abafando um bocejo.  
  
"Deixe eu te ajudar com todos esses livros," Harry disse, olhando a pilha ao lado dela que devia ter mais de um metro. "Você não vai conseguir levar todos esse livros para seu quarto de uma vez só." Ele a ajudara várias vezes assim antes, mas dessa vez ele se sentia um pouco constrangido.  
  
Hermione bocejou de novo. "É muito gentil, Harry. Obrigada. Mas vamos tomar cuidado. Não queremos mais problemas."  
  
Harry pegou mais ou menos dois terços dos livros e seguiu Hermione até o quarto. Como ela era monitora do quinto ano, ela tinha o menor quarto das monitoras no dormitório feminino. Quando eles chegaram à porta, ela a abriu com um rápido toque de sua varinha e a segurou para que ele entrasse. Ele entrou timidamente, equilibrando os livros como podia. Uma olhada rápida pelo quarto não mostrou nenhum lugar para colocá-los.  
  
"Onde você os quer?" ele perguntou enquanto ela fechava a porta.  
  
"Pode colocar naquela mesa ali. Espere, deixa eu tirar esses pergaminhos." Ela passou apressada por ele, quase derrubando-o.  
  
Harry colocou os livros sobre a mesa e se virou. Hermione estava em pé a centímetros dele, um olhar nervoso.  
  
"Eu acho que é a primeira vez que você vem a meu quarto desde que nos beijamos," ela disse tímida.  
  
"É. Está bem estranho, não é?"  
  
"Só um pouco."  
  
Uma pausa horrivelmente desconfortável se seguiu, durante a qual Hermione girava seu cabelo com seu dedo indicador e Harry olhava constrangido o quarto a seu redor.  
  
Ele focalizou novamente em Hermione e seus olhos se encontraram. Pensando 'é agora ou nunca', ele diminuiu a distância entre eles, praticamente segurando a respiração. Ela largou a mecha de cabelo que segurava e Harry teve a impressão de ouvi-la engolir.  
  
Ele colocou seu braço direito ao redor de sua cintura, e mergulhou a mão esquerda na mecha de cabelo castanho próxima a orelha dela, segurando a cabeça dela gentilmente. Eles ficaram assim por um momento, os olhos grudados uns nos outros; verde encontrando castanho. Hermione mordia seu lábio inferior nervosa, e Harry olhava atentamente, sua respiração se aprofundando, seu rosto corando e seu coração batendo forte. Sem conseguir mais suportar, ele levou seu rosto para ainda mais perto e a beijou.  
  
Ela suspirou e beijou em resposta, movendo seus braços para cintura dele, abraçando-o. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, eles estavam sentados na cama dela, se beijando tão forte que ele estava com medo de machucar o queixo dela. Quando ele ia desabotoar a blusa dela, ela segurou a mão dele e a beijou.  
  
"Temos que parar," ela disse sorrindo para ele. Seus lábios estavam mais inchados, a pele ao redor deles levemente rosada.  
  
Ele queria gritar. Seu corpo estava saindo do controle e doía parar. Ele se virou para o outro lado para que ela não visse. Correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, ele respirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Era assim que seria nos próximos dois anos? Ele imaginou se Sirius saberia algum remédio para esse tipo de dor.  
  
Ele virou a cabeça para sorrir para ela, mas não teve tempo. Ela parecia bastante ansiosa quando disse, "Harry, precisamos conversar." 


	15. O Encontro

Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
  
Capítulo 15: O encontro  
  
O coração de Hermione pulsava em seus ouvidos quando ela olhou para aqueles olhos verdes implorantes. Harry estava muito vermelho e por alguma razão tinha virado um pouco para o outro lado.  
  
"O que foi?" ele disse, preocupado.  
  
"Ai Harry, estou tão assustada!" ela disse, lutando contra as lágrimas em seus olhos.  
  
Ele rapidamente colocou os braços a seu redor, abraçando-a bem forte. Ela repousou a cabeça no ombro dele, ouvindo sua respiração descompassada, enquanto ele mexia cabelo no cabelo dela. Ele estava bem quente e parecia estar tremendo um pouco. Ela tirou a cabeça do ombro dele e o olhou nos olhos.  
  
"Você está bem?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Acho que era eu quem tinha que perguntar isso," ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
"Só que você está tremendo."  
  
Os olhos de Harry caíram por um segundo para o pescoço dela antes de encontrarem os olhos dela de novo. "Eu preciso de uns segundos, se você me entende," ele disse constrangido.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione disse, levantando a mão esquerda para cobrir a boca. "Eu não percebi Harry, me desculpe. Céus, isso é difícil, não é?"  
  
Ele apertou os lábios e depois deu um pequeno sorriso. "Com certeza. Agora, sobre o que precisamos conversar?" ele pegou um travesseiro atrás dela, colocando-o em seu colo.  
  
"Eu não sei como me sentir com esse conceito de verdadeiro amor. Assim, acho muito romântico, mas é um pouco intimidador, não acha?" ela disse, as palavras escapando de sua boca rapidamente, quase antes que ela pudesse controlá-las.  
  
Harry riu. Ela olhou para ele, confusa e irritada com a reação. Ele achava isso engraçado? Ela estava tentando falar sério.  
  
Harry deve ter notado o jeito como ela o estava olhando, porque sua expressão mudou imediatamente para uma sincera e carinhosa.  
  
"Desculpe, eu não queria rir daquele jeito. É que eu estava lutando com os mesmos pensamentos há alguns dias quando descobri o significado da maldição. Também fiquei mais do que assustado, mas acho que acabei aceitando."  
  
"Descobrir quem é seu amor verdadeiro aos quinze anos! Algumas pessoas nunca acham essa pessoa, e aqui estamos, tão jovens e já sabemos algo tão importante! É mais que suficiente para enlouquecer qualquer um!" Hermione exclamou, sentindo-se mais relaxada da tensão emocional enquanto falava. Seus olhos encheram-se de novo.  
  
"Eu sei, eu sei. Concordo completamente. Mas não podemos fazer nada, não é? Nós não podemos simplesmente esquecer. Nós não podemos desfazer o que já foi feito."  
  
"É, mas como isso vai nos afetar, Harry? Você está preparado pra ficar só comigo pelo resto de sua vida? E se você ficar entediado? E se você conhecer alguém mais interessante? Você sempre vai ficar se perguntando como seria estar com outra pessoa?" Hermione disse, mostrando todas suas inseguranças para ele, sentindo como se estivesse expondo seu coração de um jeito que nunca fizera.  
  
Harry segurou as mãos dela entre as dele. Ele as trouxe para seus lábios e as beijou delicadamente. Ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos, quase como se quisesse entrar nela e tocar sua alma. Hermione sentiu tudo em seu interior derreter e se concentrou em deixá-lo entrar. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava profunda e gentil, mas intensa. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha.  
  
"Eu não sei o que o futuro reserva, mas sei de uma coisa. Sentado aqui e agora, sei em meu coração que eu te amo, e acho que isso nunca vai mudar. Você disse que está com medo que chegue um dia que eu vá me cansar de você? Isso nunca vai acontecer, Hermione. Nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos, e tem alguma coisa em saber isso que é muito bom," suas palavras fizeram o estômago dela revirar e seu coração disparar. Ela queria beijá-lo, dizer que tudo o que ela desejava era estar com ele até o dia de sua morte, mas uma estranha sensação de dèja vu a assombrava, distraindo-a da resposta que queria dar para aquela declaração. Ela franziu a testa, tentando lembrar se ela já estivera ali antes. Não importava. Seus medos e inseguranças voltaram pra o topo de sua cabeça e fez que ela dissesse algo de que iria se arrepender depois.  
  
"Mas sejamos práticos, Harry. E se estivéssemos destinados a nos encontrar bem mais tarde? Talvez fosse melhor que esperássemos para namorar daqui a uns dois anos, depois que tivéssemos a chance de ver o que há lá fora? Eu não sei. Eu me sinto tão pressionada com tudo isso," ela disse, angustiada por responder com a cabeça ao invés do coração, mas sabendo que não tinha outra escolha.  
  
Harry parecia ter levado uma facada no coração com o que ela disse. "Você está... você está dizendo que não quer namorar comigo? Está dizendo que quer terminar e conhecer outras pessoas? Não era o homem que tinha que dizer isso?" Ele disse, sua voz num tom irritado. Ele se levantou de supetão.  
  
"Não, Harry. Não é o que quis dizer." Hermione disse rápido, também se levantando. Ele foi em direção à porta, mas ela passou por ele e ficou em seu caminho. Ele olhou para ela, seu peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração ofegante, o rosto contorcido de emoções.  
  
"Então o que quis dizer, Hermione? Eu sei que isso é muita coisa pra lidar, mas estou lidando do melhor jeito que conheço. Sabia que você ia se preocupar, mas não achava que ia chegar a esse ponto. É quase como se o que Malfoy disse na biblioteca tenha feito você pensar," ele disse irritado, de braços cruzados.  
  
Hermione fez uma careta. Seria menos doloroso se Harry a tivesse estapeado com a mão, mas ele fez isso com palavras. Ele estava mesmo preocupado com o que aquele idiota disse na biblioteca? Pior, ele estava acusando-a de querer traí-lo?  
  
"Harry, ouça-" ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.  
  
"Por favor, sai de minha frente, Hermione. Eu preciso de um tempo pra me acalmar."  
  
"Não," ela respondeu, "Eu não vou deixar você sair assim, eu nunca me perdoaria."  
  
"Eu preciso sair daqui," ele disse com raiva, "e não há nada que possa dizer que vá me convencer a ficar." Ele tinha um olhar magoado, quase como se tivesse perdido seu melhor amigo. Seu pé batia insistentemente no chão enquanto a encarava.  
  
Hermione parou, pensando rápido. Ela sabia pela quantidade de vezes que o vira aborrecido que era perda de tempo tentar conversar com ele assim. Ela brincou com a idéia de tentar assim mesmo, explicando como ele estava se comportando irracionalmente tentando ir embora quando eles precisavam conversar sobre isso. Foi quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Talvez não houvesse nada que ela pudesse dizer pra mantê-lo ali, mas talvez existisse algo que ela pudesse fazer. Agora que a relação deles mudara, havia uma opção que não existia antes. Ela nervosamente tentou essa abordagem diferente.  
  
Ela chegou mais perto e levou os lábios até os dele. No início ele não respondeu ao beijo, mantendo seus braços cruzados e continuando sério, mas ela continuou beijando-o, na ponta dos pés, primeiro as bochechas, depois a testa, depois o nariz, depois o queixo dele. "Fica," ela dizia com os olhos entre cada beijo. "Fica." Quando ela voltou para a boca dele, ele expirou e respondeu o beijo ardentemente. Rodeando-a fortemente com seus braços, ele a pegou e a deitou na cama, ficando em cima dela.  
  
Eles estavam se beijando com tanto fervor que Hermione logo ficou zonza e sem ar. Novas sensações de prazer e desejo corriam por seu corpo. Ela sentiu algo pressionando contra ela e pôde saber que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela. Isso a fez sentir-se assustada e viva ao mesmo tempo. Ela levou uma mão para a nuca dele, enterrando seus dedos em seus cabelos negros. A outra mão subia e descia pelas costas dele, sentindo seu corpo contra o dela. Ele mexia desajeitado nos botões da camisa dela, e dessa vez, ela não o interrompeu. Segundos depois, aparentemente irritado com a falta de progresso, ela sentiu-o puxar com força a camisa abrindo de vez, os botões voando para todos os lados, antes que ela pudesse ajuda-lo. Depois de um rápido "desculpe", ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, avançado pela pelo sensível logo acima do sutiã de renda. Ela nunca se sentira tão fora de controle e tão extática ao mesmo tempo. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que devia parar com isso, que eles não podiam deixar isso ir muito longe, mas não conseguia resistir aos fortes impulsos que se formavam dentro dela.  
  
"Eu te amo," Harry dizia incessantemente enquanto a beijava. "Eu te amo." Ele afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, beijando-a com sua língua, e depois recuou, cobrindo sua boca com a sua, ainda mais apaixonadamente que antes.  
  
Hermione fechou os olhos e se concentrou em seus outros sentidos, que eram preenchidos por estar assim com Harry - o seu toque, seu cheiro, seu gosto, seus sons de prazer se misturando com os dela.  
  
"Eu te amo também," ela lhe respondeu, quase sem poder falar. Ela descobriu que estava chorando. Ele secou as lágrimas dela com beijos enquanto suas mãos a acariciavam suavemente. Depois ele parou, tirando sua boca da dela. Quando ela abriu os olhos, pôde vê-lo sorrindo carinhosamente.  
  
"Parece que eu vou ser o mais forte dessa vez," ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer involuntariamente. Ele rolou de cima dela e colocou as costas de seus braços sobre seus olhos, suspirando frustrado.  
  
Depois de um momento de silêncio, durante o qual Hermione fez o que pôde para se acalmar e recuperar o fôlego, Harry falou.  
  
"Eu realmente espero que exista uma poção ou um feitiço para esse tipo de... frustração," ele disse a voz apertada como se estivesse segurando um espirro.  
  
"Deve existir," Hermione falou ofegante, sentindo o inchaço de seu queixo com a ponta de seu indicador. Ela virou para ele a seu lado. "Vou pesquisar sobre isso assim que acordar. É o único jeito da gente enfrentar os próximos dois anos, não é?" Ela passou a língua por seu lábio inferior, ainda sentindo o gosto dele.  
  
Ele tirou o braço do rosto, mas não olhou para ela. "Isso quer dizer que você não quer terminar?"  
  
"Claro que não quero terminar! E não quero conhecer mais ninguém também!" ela respondeu, e depois disse flertando, "Além disso, depois de beijos como esses, eu seria doida se te deixasse."  
  
Ele sorriu e ficou de lado olhando para ela, a cabeça apoiada no braço dobrado, seu corpo tocando de leve o dela. "Você ainda está preocupada por cauda dessa historia de verdadeiro amor?"  
  
"Bem, estou menos preocupada do que antes de conversarmos. Acho que posso dizer que só preciso de tempo para me acostumar com a idéia. Isso faz algum sentido?"  
  
"Faz muito sentido," ele disse. "Nós dois precisamos tomar cuidado para não pensarmos muito sobre isso senão você está certa, vamos acabar loucos."  
  
"Concordo," ela disse, ainda se sentindo um pouco preocupada, mas resoluta em deixar pra lá por enquanto. Afinal, eles teriam muito tempo para pensar sobre isso.  
  
"Ei, Hermione?" Harry falou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Desculpe por sua blusa. Acho que me deixei levar." Ele sorriu se desculpando.  
  
"Ah, tudo bem. Sei um bom feitiço que vai deixá-la quase como nova."  
  
"Claro que você sabe," Harry riu enquanto ela pensava que provavelmente teria que aprender muitos feitiços novos agora que eles estavam cruzando essa fronteira.  
  
****  
  
"Snape vai me matar," Megan resmungou para si mesma enquanto corria pelas escadas para a masmorra, atrasada para poções. Ela praticamente voou quando virou e continuaria assim, não fosse um ruivo alto em seu caminho.  
  
"A-ha! Te achei!" era Rony Weasley. Ele estava muito bonito hoje, seus olhos azuis olhando para ela com uma expressão de puro interesse.  
  
"Oi," ela disse, tentando parecer o mais casual possível. Ela passou por ele apressada, querendo parar, mas decidindo bancar a difícil.  
  
Rony se virou e gritou pra ela, "Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?" Megan sorriu. Ela se sentia mal por passar por ele daquele jeito. Talvez mais alguns minutos de atraso valessem a pena por um bate-papo rápido. Ela se virou e deu um rápido sorriso. Ele correu até ela, olhando pelo corredor.  
  
"É que eu tenho que ir para poções. Estou atrasada," ela se explicou. Rony se desanimou.  
  
"Ah. Bem, não quero te tirá-la de Snape. Ele pode ser bem malvado com os atrasados. No outro dia, Harry e eu perdemos vinte pontos porque estávamos vinte segundos atrasados. Mas talvez ele não odeie tanto as outras casas."  
  
"Bem, eu nunca o vi fazer nada muito duro, mas ele é bem assustador," Megan disse. Rony balançou a cabeça concordando.  
  
"Então, por onde tem andado? Estive procurando por você em todo canto," ele disse, ajeitando a mochila no ombro, seu rosto concentrando-se no dela.  
  
"Estive no salão comunal da Lufa-lufa. Tivemos muitos trabalhos em grupo ultimamente e tenho estado bastante ocupada," Megan explicou, sentindo ondas de culpa atravessarem seu corpo. Na verdade, ela vinha evitando a biblioteca e os lugares onde geralmente o encontrava. Ela queria dar a ele o espaço que precisava para superar seus sentimentos por sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh," ele disse um pouco desapontado. Seus olhos se concentraram no chão, que ele chutou com o dedão várias vezes.  
  
"Então, como está sua amiga?" Megan perguntou, tentando continuar a conversa.  
  
"Quem? Hermione?"  
  
"Sim, a que estava dormindo na enfermaria."  
  
"Ela está bem. Ah. Estou tão feliz que tenha terminado," Ele disse, rolando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Então ele deve ter pensado alguma coisa, porque sua expressão ficou bastante animada.  
  
"Ei, você sabia que ela está namorando Harry?" ele disse, observando sua reação.  
  
Essa noticia pareceu estranha para Megan. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger? Sempre correram rumores pela escola sobre eles serem um casal, especialmente depois do artigo de Rita Skeeter no semanário da bruxa ano passado, mas ela não achava que havia verdade neles. Ela olhou a expressão de Rony, tentando descobrir como ele se sentia sobre isso.  
  
Quando ela o fez, ele parou de bater no chão com o pé e encontrou os olhos dela. Por um instante, eles ficaram no corredor se encarando, Megan corando cada vez mais, antes de Rony pegar sua mochila e procurar algo nela.  
  
"Aqui," ele disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão com algo dentro, "eu transfigurei isso pra você." Ela esticou a mão e nela ele depositou um belo bracelete com vários cristaizinhos azuis que pareciam folhas. Ela respirou fundo, surpresa por esse presente tão inesperado, num momento tão inesperado.  
  
"Eu gostaria que você usasse no baile, se é que você ainda vai comigo," Rony disse, olhando para ela ansioso.  
  
Megan segurou o bracelete, abriu e colocou no pulso. Isso fez Rony sorrir, o mesmo sorriso charmoso que chamou sua atenção pela primeira vez. Aquele meio sorriso, meio bico que o fazia parecer tímido e malicioso ao mesmo tempo. Ela o olhou naqueles olhos azuis cristalinos que tinham quase a mesma cor de seu bracelete novo.  
  
"Claro que ainda vou ao baile com você," ela lhe respondeu, feliz ao ver o sorriso dele se alargar ainda mais. Ele parecia realmente aliviado. Talvez já estivesse na hora de deixá-lo beijá-la.  
  
"Bem, é melhor você ir antes que Snape tire centenas de pontos da Lufa- lufa," ele disse, passando a mão pelo ombro dela casualmente. "Se bem que, pensando melhor, talvez devesse mantê-la por aqui mais tempo, vocês estão liderando por enquanto, não é?"  
  
Megan sorriu largamente para ele e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, desejando poder ficar mais um pouco e conversar, ou talvez até entrar numa sala vazia para ganhar aquele beijo que perdera alguns dias atrás. Mas isso teria que esperar outra ocasião - talvez o baile de inverno. Ela suspirou alto, acenou para ele levemente e se virou a caminho da aula de poções.  
  
Ela achou ter ouvido-o gritar "Isso!" enquanto abria a porta da masmorra com um sorriso.  
  
******  
  
Harry mandou uma coruja para Professor Lupin logo cedo naquela manhã. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Edwiges chegar com uma resposta para ele durante o café da manhã, Lupin já tinha respondido?  
  
Ele desamarrou o pergaminho apressado e deu um pouco de suas salsichas para Edwiges e leu o bilhete em voz alta, Hermione olhando por cima de seu ombro.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Ficarei feliz em encontrá-lo. Se minhas suspeitas estão corretas, acho que sei sobre o que está falando. Encontre-me hoje às 9 horas na cabana de Hagrid. Gostaria que viesse sozinho. Por favor responda confirmando.  
  
Remo Lupin  
  
  
  
"Que bom que ele está lhe dando uma chance de conversar com ele," Hermione disse, tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora.  
  
"Fico feliz também," disse Rony. "Apesar de ainda achar que isso só interessa a ele." Ele olhou para Hermione com um pouco de desrespeito. Depois seu rosto brilhou como se tivesse tido uma revelação.  
  
"Não acredito, Harry!" ele exclamou. "Aposto que Hagrid sabia de tudo! Lembra como ele veio conversar com a gente no dormitório depois que você visitou Sirius? Ele ficava falando de não devíamos deixar isso interferir em nossa amizade e coisa assim. Aposto que ele sabia que foram seu pai e Lupin anos atrás!"  
  
Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, "Aposto que está certo, Rony. Hagrid sabe."  
  
"Bem, ele foi melhor que o de costume em guardar o segredo, se for o caso," Harry disse sorrindo. Os três riram. Eles já tinham bastante experiência em tirar informações de Hagrid, e já estavam familiarizados com sua falta de habilidade em manter um segredo.  
  
O resto do dia se arrastou vagarosamente pra Harry. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que ia perguntar a Lupin quando se encontrassem naquela noite. Ele tinha a mesma preocupação de Rony sobre ser cuidadoso para não se intrometer na privacidade de Lupin, então ele se pegava pensando durante as aulas, escrevendo suas perguntas mentalmente.  
  
Havia algo que ele não tinha certeza se queria perguntar a Lupin. Harry não sabia ao certo como se sentia a respeito de Lupin ter amado sua mãe. Mas isso explicava muito. Harry se lembrou do tempo que Lupin lhe ensinou o feitiço do Patrono em seu terceiro ano...  
  
Ele estava deitado de costas no chão. As luzes da sala tinham reacendido. Ele não precisava perguntar o que acontecera.  
  
"Desculpe," murmurou, sentando e sentindo o suor frio escorrendo por trás de seus óculos.  
  
"Você está bem?" perguntou Lupin.  
  
"Estou..." Harry usou uma carteira para se levantar, apoiando-se nela.  
  
"Aqui - " Lupin lhe deu um sapo de chocolate. "Coma isso antes de tentarmos de novo. Eu não esperava que você conseguisse de primeira; na verdade, ficaria espantado se conseguisse."  
  
"Está piorando," Harry murmurou, mordendo a cabeça do sapo. "Eu a ouvi mais alto dessa vez - e ele - Voldemort-"  
  
Lupin pareceu mais pálido que de costume.  
  
Momentos depois, Lupin revelou que havia sido amigo do pai de Harry, Tiago. Harry pensou se os sentimentos de Lupin por Lily revelados para Tiago tenham causado alguma ruptura na amizade. Foi por isso que foi tão fácil para Sirius convencer seus pais a usar Rabicho como fiel segredo? Foi por isso que Lupin não sabia da troca de última hora entre Sirius e Rabicho? Harry percebeu amargamente que ele provavelmente nunca saberia.  
  
******  
  
Harry chegou à cabana de Hagrid nove horas em ponto. Ele estava coberto com sua capa da invisibilidade e tinha uma lista de perguntas em seu bolso, Hermione sugeriu que ele as juntasse caso a língua travasse. Ele bateu na porta e ouviu o latido de canino.  
  
Hagrid abriu a porta, com o casaco pesado e arco na mão. "Oi, Harry," ele disse, quando Harry tirou a capa. "Eu já estava de saída. Tenho assuntos para cuidar na floresta. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos," e com um sorriso e um aceno, ele se foi, levando canino com ele.  
  
Harry entrou na cabana e viu Professor Lupin sentado a mesa, uma grande xícara de chá em sua frente. Ele sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão calorosamente.  
  
"É ótimo vê-lo novamente, Harry. Já faz o que, quase dois anos? Parece que não é tanto tempo assim," Lupin disse. Harry pensou consigo mesmo como a percepção do tempo mudava dependendo da situação. Parecia ontem que ele se despediu de Lupin no fim do terceiro ano. Por outro lado, dois anos pareciam uma eternidade quando pensava no contexto de sua relação com Hermione.  
  
"É ótimo revê-lo, professor," Harry disse sorrindo apertando sua mão.  
  
"Por favor me chame de Remo, Harry. Eu não sou mais professor de Hogwarts e não gosto de ser chamado de Sr. Lupin - me faz sentir mais velho do que sou. Tenho certeza que Tiago ia fazer você me chamar pelo primeiro nome mesmo. Ele nunca gostou de formalidades com os amigos. Quer chá?"  
  
Harry aceitou o chá e se sentou enquanto Lupin ficou no espaço da cozinha. Depois de um tempo, ele colocou o chá de Harry em sua frente e ofereceu os bolinhos de Hagrid. Harry os recusou; ele já tinha experiência com a culinária de Hagrid.  
  
"Começando do inicio," Lupin disse, puxando sua cadeira, "Sirius mandou os parabéns pelo sucesso do feitiço. Eu nunca o vi tão aliviado quanto quando recebeu sua coruja dizendo que deu tudo certo."  
  
"Espero que ele não tenha ficado com muita raiva por ter demorado tanto pra mandar notícias," Harry disse, lembrando como ele só mandou uma coruja depois de visitar Hermione no hospital na manhã posterior ao feitiço.  
  
"Eu não vou mentir pra você. Ele ficou muito preocupado. Mas eu o lembrei que se algo tivesse dado errado, ele teria noticias de Dumbledore," Lupin disse, bebendo um pouco de seu chá e se remexendo na cadeira.  
  
"Bem lembrado," Harry respondeu, imaginando quando eles falariam do motivo por qual ele estava ali.  
  
Quase como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry, Lupin colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e olhou muito sério. "Então Harry, estou certo em pensar que você queria me encontrar para saber sobre meu papel no Recurso de Merlin que fiz junto com seu pai?"  
  
Harry quase engasgou com chá de surpresa. Ele não esperava que Lupin fosse ao ponto tão rapidamente.  
  
"Na verdade, sim," ele respondeu, tomando seu chá num gole só.  
  
Lupin sorriu. "Sabia que você tinha descoberto quando recebi sua coruja. Contei a Sirius também - não mais há porque manter em segredo. Aconteceu há muitos anos atrás, e muito aconteceu desde então."  
  
"Então Sirius não sabia que foi você?"  
  
"Ele não tinha idéia. Ele ficou tão surpreso quando lhe contei que quase caiu da cadeira." Lupin sorriu ao se lembrar. "Então, como você descobriu?"  
  
"Na verdade foi Hermione quem descobriu," Harry explicou. Lupin sorriu. Ele sabia como ela era inteligente. "Rony e eu pensávamos que tinha sido Snape." Harry torceu o nariz de nojo, depois parou ao ver Lupin olhando para ele. Ele não queria parecer imaturo ou desrespeitoso.  
  
"Por que pensou que foi Snape?"  
  
Harry explicou como ele e Rony pegaram a página do livro de Snape. Foi divertido recontar a história para ele, porque ele reagia nos momentos certos. Quando ele chegou na parte da anotação, o rosto de Lupin ficou sério e ele se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira como se tivesse uma pergunta. Harry parou a história para dar a chance dele perguntar.  
  
"Você não fez a, hã, troca, fez?" ele perguntou, uma expressão de aflição.  
  
"Infelizmente, sim," Harry disse, ainda se sentindo idiota por ter feito uma escolha tão ruim.  
  
"Eu lamento em ouvir isso Harry. Sei o que custou para você." Um silêncio pairou sobre eles, e depois Harry balançou a cabeça sorrindo, Lupin se juntou a ele.  
  
"Então, o que o fez decidir pela troca? Você deve ter pesquisado e visto a limitação que dava ao feitiço?" ele perguntou, pegando um bolinho e tentando parti-lo ao meio. Ele desistiu e colocou de volta no prato.  
  
"Nós não pensamos em pesquisar - eu nunca vou cometer esse erro de novo. No fim, decidimos no cara ou coroa," Harry disse com um sorriso fraco. Isso fez Lupin rir. Era divertido ficar na cabine de Hagrid e trocar histórias com ele assim - Harry se perguntou quantas vezes seu pai fizera a mesma coisa.  
  
"Pena que Sirius não sabia da troca, ou do fato que Snape fizera a poção. Ele podia ter lhe alertado," Lupin falou se desculpando.  
  
"Ele sabia do limite, mas pensou que fosse padrão do feitiço." A conversa parou por um momento enquanto os dois tomaram um pouco de chá.  
  
"Então, por que vocês procuraram Snape para poção?" Harry perguntou. "Como sabiam que podiam confiar a ele seu segredo?"  
  
"Foi idéia do Tiago, não minha. Ele disse que precisava fazer isso direito e que Snape lhe devia uma por ter salvado sua vida. Snape era o melhor aluno do nosso ano em poções; na verdade, provavelmente ele era o melhor da escola."  
  
Lupin limpou a garganta e tomou um gole de chá antes de continuar. "No inicio, não queria que a gente usasse a ajuda dele. Eu suspeitava que ele estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por Lil- quer dizer, sua mãe - também. Nós até fizemos o teste de ressonância com ele, mas ele não passou. Acho que ele descobriu o que estávamos fazendo, porque não pareceu muito surpreso quando Tiago lhe pediu ajuda."  
  
"Então o que o fez ficar calado todos esses anos?" Harry perguntou. Ele segurava a xícara entre as duas mãos, para mantê-las quentes.  
  
"Eu honestamente não tenho idéia- estou tão surpreso quanto você. Acho que ele tem suas razões," foi a resposta de Lupin. Depois ele ficou mais sério.  
  
"Harry tem algo mais que precisa saber que é muito importante."  
  
"O quê?" Harry disse, com a mesma sensação de catástrofe com a qual tinha se familiarizado nesses dias.  
  
"É sobre o feitiço. Existem outras limitações causadas pela substituição que não estão documentadas em lugar nenhum - tem a ver com os sonhos."  
  
"Os sonhos que Hermione teve enquanto dormia?"  
  
"Sim. Existe a possibilidade remota dela encontrar os mesmos problemas que sua mãe. De vez em quando, ela tinha uma sensação de dèja vu que não podia explicar. Tiago e eu tínhamos a teoria que provavelmente era alguma memória dos sonhos tentando voltar. Não acontecia com freqüência, e ela não se incomodava, mas achei que você devia saber."  
  
"É só isso?" Harry perguntou olhando a expressão de Lupin. Claramente ele não disse tudo.  
  
"Não. Tem mais. Tiago disse que duas vezes ela teve sonhos que a acordaram no meio da noite. Ele não tinha certeza o que eles significavam, e ela os esquecia na manhã seguinte. Mas ele lembrava, e realmente se preocupava."  
  
"Como assim? Pensei que todos os sonhos causados pela maldição eram bons."  
  
"A maioria é, mas alguns não são. Os dois que a acordaram não eram. Um em particular era bastante perturbador - ela sonhou que vocês três seriam mortos. Mas como sabe, não aconteceu desse jeito - você sobreviveu," Lupin disse, olhando para Harry preocupado.  
  
Harry ficou lá sentado, pensando no que Lupin dissera. Sua mãe sonhara com suas mortes pelas mãos de Voldemort. Por que o pai dele não foi mais cuidadoso com essa informação? Ele poderia ter prevenido o que aconteceu se tivesse interpretado o sonho corretamente? Ou talvez por isso eles tivessem se escondido - uma tentativa de impedir os sonhos de se realizarem. A cabeça de Harry girava com tantas suposições.  
  
Ele ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Lupin falou de novo. "Sabe, Harry, não deixe que isso te consuma. Mesmo que Hermione relembre seus sonhos todas as noites, não há como dizer se eles vão realmente se realizar. O fato de você ter sobrevivido apesar de sua mãe ter previsto sua morte é um exemplo perfeito de que ninguém pode saber seu futuro. Mesmo uma maldição tão poderosa como a de Morgana não é cem por cento certa. Todas as escolhas que você faz tem um poder significativo de mudar sua vida. Não fique pensando no que poderia acontecido ou no que vai acontecer, vai ficar louco se o fizer."  
  
Os pensamentos de Harry se desviaram para a conversa que teve com Hermione na noite anterior sobre o futuro. "Prof- quer dizer- Remo, o que você acha da idéia de haver apenas um verdadeiro amor para cada pessoa?"  
  
Lupin levantou-se da cadeira e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, passeando pelo cômodo enquanto respondia. "É uma pergunta bem filosófica, Harry. Existem muitas opiniões sobre isso." Ele parou em frente à lareira, de costas para Harry.  
  
"É, eu já sabia disso. Mas gostaria de saber a sua," Harry disse, desejando não estar pressionando Lupin com um assunto muito doloroso.  
  
Lupin se virou e parou por um minuto antes de responder. O jeito que ele estava apertando os olhos formava pequenas rugas ao redor deles. "Sinto-me honrado por querer saber minha opinião - e eu te darei- mas lembre-se que essa opinião vem de alguém que ainda tem que achar essa pessoa especial e provavelmente nunca achará, devido às minhas condições."  
  
"Se não quiser, não precisa-" Harry começou, mas Lupin levantou a mão para interrompe-lo.  
  
"Eu acredito que existem várias pessoas no mundo que têm o potencial de ser seu verdadeiro amor. As circunstâncias e experiências te colocam no caminho de algumas e não de outras. Uma vez que esteja com aquele alguém especial que você ama e que te ama também, muito trabalho, dedicação e entendimento mútuo vão mantê-los juntos e aprofundar o amor que sentem. Entenda, Harry, você vai encontrar muitos obstáculos e sucessos pela vida, e achar alguém para ajuda a passar por isso, a torna muito mais prazerosa."  
  
"Mas a maldição de Morgana-" Harry começou, mas Lupin o interrompeu de novo.  
  
"Eu sei que a maldição de Morgana diz que Hermione é seu verdadeiro amor. Mas isso não é totalmente exato, na minha opinião. Existem lendas sobre um amor verdadeiro, mas como a maioria das lendas, são muito exageradas. Essa é uma delas. Aposto que se outra pessoa com potencial de ser o verdadeiro amor dela a beijasse e tivesse a ressonância correta, a maldição seria invocada do mesmo jeito. Claro, isso é só na minha opinião, então você pode não aceitar."  
  
Harry se sentiu um pouco desapontado por ouvir a opinião de Lupin. Ele estava se acostumando com a idéia de Hermione ser seu verdadeiro amor e já estava gostando. Tinha algo tão certo e tão confortável em saber isso. Na verdade, ele deve ter sido um pouco ingênuo para acreditar numa idéia tão romantizada. Harry achou que precisava de um pouco de tempo para pensar no que tinha acabado de escutar.  
  
Eles passaram o resto do tempo discutindo outras coisas - como o que Harry estava estudando esse ano e como o retorno de Voldemort tinha mudado a rotina de Hogwarts entre os alunos e os professores. Depois de outra xícara de chá, Lupin estava apertando a mão de Harry e lhe desejando tudo de bom. Eles combinaram de tentar se encontrar durante uma ida a Hogsmead mais tarde no ano.  
  
Harry voltou ao castelo sob sua capa da invisibilidade, ansioso pra compartilhar os detalhes de seu encontro com Rony e Hermione. Ele não tinha certeza do que sentia sobre o que aprendeu, e sabia que ainda ia pensar por muito tempo sobre isso. 


	16. O Baile

**Um beijo não é apenas um beijo  
Capítulo 16: O baile**

A manhã de natal foi uma das mais divertidas da vida de Harry. Ele e Rony entraram escondidos no quarto de Hermione e a acordaram pulando em sua cama. Ela gritou assustada e eles começaram uma guerra de travesseiros, vencida por Rony que usou uma arma feita de dois travesseiros dentro de uma fronha.

Eles abriram os presentes juntos no salão comunal, rindo e espalhando papéis de presente pra todo lado. Como ainda era cedo, eles foram os primeiros lá e aproveitaram muito isso.

Harry ficou bastante nervoso quando Hermione foi abrir o presente que ele lhe deu pois queria muito que ela gostasse. Como eles agora eram mais que amigos, ele passou um tempo a mais procurando um presente que refletisse o quanto ele sentia por ela e que ele ainda dava muito valor à amizade deles.

Enquanto Hermione desamarrava a fita vermelha que envolvia o papel  verde translúcido, Harry achava que ia morrer de ansiedade. Ela lhe deu um sorriso animado enquanto olhava a caixa de tamanho médio em suas mãos. Com a mão direita, ela abriu a caixa e fez um som de perplexidade.

Era um pente de prender cabelo de metal antigo, coberto por  delicados fios dourados e prateados, realçados por várias safiras – pedra de nascimento dela. Harry foi até uma lojinha em Hogsmead, Jóias Bullion, e isso logo chamou sua atenção. Era elegante, mas não ostentoso, então ela podia usar todos os dias se quisesse. Ele lembrou como Hermione havia reclamado várias vezes que estava cansada de usar o cabelo dela preso num rabo e estava procurando um jeito diferente deles não ficarem caindo nos olhos. Quando o vendedor trouxe para ele dar uma olhada, explicando que as pedras eram do mês de setembro, e que se quem usasse tivesse nascido em setembro ele teria propriedades mágicas, Harry teve certeza que foi o destino. 

"Oh, Harry! É tão bonito! Não sei o que dizer!" ela levou a mão que não segurava a caixa até a boca, que tinha um enorme sorriso. Ela colocou a caixa no chão e jogou os braços ao redor dele, dando um beijo muito meigo em seus lábios. Ele sabia pelo jeito que o beijou que ela estava se controlando um pouco, por causa da presença de Rony, mas isso não o incomodou. Sentia-se mais que satisfeito que ela tivesse gostado tanto do presente com o qual ele se preocupou tanto.

Depois ela ficou com uma expressão preocupada. "Harry, é um presente maravilhoso, mas seria egoísmo de minha parte aceitar. Safiras são muito caras. Não acho que deva gastar seu dinheiro-" mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse.

"Não se preocupe com o quê eu posso ou não gastar meu dinheiro," Harry interrompeu acalmando-a. "Além disso, eu tenho uma boa reserva, se quer saber."

"Onde você comprou?" Rony perguntou, impressionado.

"Numa joalheria em Hogsmead. O cara do balcão ajudou bastante."

"Aposto que sim," Rony disse, dando um sorriso malicioso para Harry. Harry deu um murro no braço dele quando Hermione não estava olhando.

Hermione suspirou, e sorriu para ele. "Bem, acho que vou ter que fazer o possível para não me sentir muito culpada." Todos sorriram, Rony virando os olhos e Harry com um sorriso ainda mais largo.

"Harry, você sabia que Safira é minha pedra de nascimento?" Hermione disse, tirando o pente da caixa e preparando para colocar no cabelo.

"Pra ser sincero, eu não fazia idéia. Na verdade, não sabia o que eram pedras de nascimento até que o vendedor me explicou. Mas eu sabia que seu aniversario é dezenove de setembro," Harry respondeu, esperando que sua honestidade não fizesse parecer que ele se preocupou menos.

"Ainda assim é muito meigo que você tenha escolhido algo tão especial para mim," ela disse radiante. "E você é muito melhor que a maioria dos garotos, que nem lembram meu aniversário," ela completou, olhando Rony feio de uma forma exagerada, mas ele não viu.

Ela depois partiu o cabelo ao meio e habilmente colocou o pente atrás, tirando os cabelos dos olhos. Ela se virou para que Rony e Harry pudessem ver como ficou, e os dois bateram palmas felizes.

"Ficou ótimo! E parece que ele está firme aí, parece que vai ficar. Isso é bom, porque há mais nesse pente do que os olhos podem ver," Harry disse, depois de tocar o pente no cabelo dela e ajeitar um pouco.

"O que?" Hermione e Rony falaram ao mesmo tempo – Rony com a boca cheia de sapos de chocolate. Eles se entreolharam e riram.

Harry cruzou os braços. Ele não sabia como Hermione reagiria a essa parte do presente. "Bem, se você tocar a pedra central, veja, essa maior," ele disse, tirando o pente do cabelo dela e mostrando, "- e chamar meu nome, eu vou ouvir, não importa onde você esteja e vou poder te achar com um feitiço de localização especial. Mas só funciona se você estiver usando o pente, então eu quero que você o use muito," ele terminou, sorrindo.

Ela ficou lá sentada, olhando para ele por alguns segundos, a face dela radiando algo que Harry nunca vira antes. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e por um instante, ele achou que ela tinha ficado realmente chateada.

"Esse é o melhor presente que já ganhei em minha vida," ela disse, a voz apertada de emoção. "Eu não acredito que você quer fazer isso por mim, Harry. Tem certeza?" ela perguntou, lutando pra se recompor.

"Se não tivesse certeza, eu não teria comprado, não é?" ele respondeu gentilmente. Ele notou que Rony tinha virado de costas para eles, aparentemente absorto em sua pilha de presentes, comendo o resto de seus sapos de chocolate. "Além disso, é para meu bem também. Eu quero estar presente pra você e agora eu tenho um jeito muito fácil de te achar se você precisar de mim."

Hermione pegou o pente de volta e colocou novamente em seu cabelo. "Eu vou estar sempre usando, Harry – exceto enquanto estiver dormindo e tomando banho, claro," ela disse.

*****

Eram aproximadamente oito da noite quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram para o primeiro baile anual de Inverno. Esse baile era diferente daquele que teve o mesmo nome. Não estava associado ao torneio tribruxo, então não existiam campeões para abrir o baile, e não havia representantes de outras escolas. Numa votação apertada, os professores tinham decidido que era o começo de uma nova tradição, devido ao sucesso do evento no ano anterior. Pela cara de McGonagall, ela tinha votado contra essa bobagem.

Rony olhou pra seu par, Megan Jones, com admiração quando se encontraram e entravam no salão. Ela estava usando vestes de seda azul-claro que combinavam perfeitamente com o bracelete que ele lhe dera no corredor de poções. As vestes mostravam  o belo corpo dela, sobre o qual os garotos da Grifinória comentaram com Rony quando souberam que ela era seu par. O cabelo dela estava preso numa bonita trança, com uma bela flor branca que lembrava uma pequena rosa. Ela sorriu nervosa para ele, apertando sua mão enquanto eles continuavam a andar.

Quando ele entrou no Salão Principal com Megan segurando sua mão, Rony não acreditou como o salão estava diferente. As paredes estavam decoradas com um material prateado e dourado que davam ao salão um brilho diferente. Grandes flocos de neve que pareciam diamantes, caíam até perto da cabeça deles. Altos pinheiros estavam contra as paredes, decorados com bolas prateadas e douradas. Pombas brancas voavam carregando cartazes que brilhavam com mensagens de natal escritas em várias línguas. Três ninfas estavam num canto, cantando canções de natal numa língua que Rony não entendia, mas achou muito bonita.

Rony levou Megan até uma das mesas a luz de velas onde seus dois amigos estavam sentados. Quando eles chegaram, Harry se levantou por educação pra Megan e Hermione fez o mesmo, sorrindo. Ela usava vestes azul escuro feitos de um material leve e colante que mostrava sua silhueta. Ele sabia que ela mudara a cor na última hora pra combinar com o presente que Harry lhe dera. Seu cabelo estava num penteado chamado "traça Francesa",preso  desse jeito em parte pelo pente e em parte por mágica, pelo menos ele achava. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego – melhor do que estava no ano anterior. Harry era um bruxo de sorte.

"O Salão Principal não está lindo, Megan?" Hermione disse, olhando admirada ao seu redor.

"Muito! Não acredito que eles conseguiram três ninfas para cantar. Elas têm vozes tão bonitas, mas soube que são extremamente tímidas!"

"Acho que está mais bonito que ano passado," Harry completou.

"É, não sei se gostei muito daquelas corujas douradas," Rony comentou. Todos concordaram.

Depois de um pouco mais dessa conversa, Hermione se sentou e Rony puxou a cadeira pra Megan, que sentou e sorriu para ele. Depois que todos os alunos tomaram seus lugares, eles começaram a pedir o jantar – "Eu vou querer carne assada com purê de batatas e molho," Rony disse. Depois que eles comeram a sobremesa, mas antes que a musica começasse, Megan se levantou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Rony. Ele parou de conversar com Harry e olhou pra ela. Sem dizer nada, ela fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse. Ela olhou para ele nervosa por cima do ombro e foi em direção ao salão de entrada. Rony trocou um olhar confuso com Harry e Hermione antes de segui-la.

Ela o guiou pra fora do castelo e até o jardim de festa lá fora. Pelo que Rony se lembrava, parecia com o ano anterior – onde ele e Harry descobriram que Hagrid era meio gigante. Tinha arbustos de rosas piscando com luz de fadas, e estátuas de pedra – algumas decoradas com fontes de água. O cheiro de rosas misturado com a brisa de inverno os envolviam enquanto eles andavam por uma pequena estrada.

"Achei que seria legal tomar um pouco de ar," Megan disse quando ele a alcançou.

"Você está bem?" Rony perguntou, olhando para ela preocupado. Ele realmente não queria que ela estivesse se sentindo mal. Gostava dela e queria que ela se divertisse hoje.

"Não, eu estou ótima," ela disse, segurando a mão dele enquanto eles continuaram andando. Rony sorriu para si mesmo, imaginando o que ela planejara e torcendo que envolvesse achar um arbusto escondido que Snape não pudesse encontrar.

Quando eles chegaram numa pequena clareira com um banco de madeira, Megan foi até lá e sentou. Rony fez o mesmo. Ela olhou para o céu, admirando as estrelas.

"Não acha que elas estão mais bonitas hoje?" ela disse, sorrindo maliciosa.

Rony deu um meio-sorriso, e tentou ficar sério, mas tudo que ele conseguiu foi um sorriso torto.

"Muito engraçado, Megan" ele disse, "estava pensando se você ia relembrar esse momento tão embaraçoso para mim – tão gentil de sua parte."

Ela sorriu e colocou o braço atrás dele. Encorajado pelo gesto, Rony se virou um pouco para esquerda para encará-la e chegou um pouco mais perto.

"Está com frio?" ele perguntou, tentando achar uma desculpa para chegar ainda mais perto.

"Não... bem, talvez, um pouco," disse, olhando timidamente para ele. Ele se ofereceu para conjurar uma fogueira pra ela, que recusou, dizendo que poderia queimar os belos arbustos e que também pudesse atrair a atenção de alguém. Depois ela o olhou nos olhos sorrindo meigamente. Isso fez Rony corar e seu coração revirar no peito. Ele começou a ter problemas para olhá-la nos olhos, seu olhar vagando ao ver o quanto ela estava bonita sentada sob a luz das fadas.

"A razão por que lhe trouxe aqui, se você ainda não descobriu, é que eu queria dizer que eu mudei de idéia," ela disse séria.

"Sobre o quê?" Rony disse e depois querendo se esmurrar por parecer um idiota desligado.

"Você sabe... sobre deixar você me beijar," ela sussurrou, chegando mais perto dele e olhando para seus lábios.

Agradecido que ela tivesse deixado as coisas relativamente fáceis para ele, o coração de Rony começou a bater mais forte quando ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la. Ela fechou os olhos, e ele também, mas depois ele os abriu rápido, afastando-se dela.

"O que foi, Rony?"

Ele olhou para ela, preocupado que ela não fosse gostar dessas perguntas, mas ele tinha que fazê-las. "Eu preciso saber uma coisa sobre você e espero que não me entenda mal."

"O quê?" ela disse, franzindo a testa.

"Pode emprestar sua varinha um instante?" ele perguntou, corando. Era uma coisa muito normal, pedir uma varinha emprestada a uma garota que ele não conhecia tão bem quanto deveria.

Ela corou um pouco também, mas tirou a varinha das vestes. Ele a pegou e murmurou um feitiço. Faíscas douradas voaram e ela se admirou.

"Uau, isso é bonito!" disse, olhando as faíscas a sua frente.

"É, muito bonito," Rony repetiu, sua preocupação crescente fazendo seu estômago revirar.

"Meg, seus pais são trouxas?" a expressão dela logo voltou à de perplexidade de antes. Ele segurou a respiração.

"Não, Rony. Minha mãe é bruxa e meu pai é bruxo, mas o que isso importa? Você é amigo de uma nascida-trouxa."

Rony suspirou aliviado pela resposta. Agora ele tinha que convencê-la que não era como os sonserinos obcecados por sangue puro, mas sem contar a verdade do porquê estava perguntando. Pense rápido, ele disse para si mesmo. Pense rápido.

"Claro que isso não importa," ele disse, "É só que alguém me perguntou um dia desses e eu não sabia. Eu me senti um idiota, porque acho que devia saber uma coisa dessas a seu respeito, já que gosto tanto de você." Ele corou bastante e ela fez o mesmo.

Depois ele se inclinou e a beijou, colocando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ela respirou fundo, aparentemente pega desprevenida pelo beijo, mas logo relaxou e respondeu ao gesto. Os dois bateram os narizes algumas vezes, antes de entrar num ritmo com um beijo muito meigo, mas bastante caloroso. Megan colocou os braços nos ombros de Rony, puxando-o mais pra perto. Ele não acreditava como isso era maravilhoso. Todos seus sentidos eram preenchidos por ela e ele estava amando isso. Ele correu a mão direita pelos cabelos dela, acidentalmente desfazendo seu penteado, mas ela não pareceu notar. Ele interrompeu o beijo para ver se ela estava bem, e quando ele afastou o rosto os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados e ela sorria, os lábios ainda um pouco separados. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele. Ele sorriu para ela, tentando ao máximo ajeitar o cabelo dela.

"Desculpe," ele disse.

"Você não devia se desculpar por um beijo desse," ela disse, o tom de voz quase de repreensão. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu de novo.

"Obrigado," ele disse sorrindo, "mas eu estava falando de seu cabelo. Eu acho que o baguncei um pouco." Ele estava muito constrangido e preocupado agora. Já tinha ouvido falar que algumas garotas se irritavam quando bagunçavam o cabelo entre os beijos. Ele torcia que ela não fosse desse tipo de garota.

Ela tateou o cabelo pra avaliar o prejuízo. "Não se preocupe, Rony. Eu não ligo. É quase um troféu. É um grande sinal que diz 'olhe para mim! Eu finalmente beijei Rony Weasley!' todas minhas amigas vão ficar com inveja!" ela sorriu, ajeitando de qualquer jeito.

Rony não poderia ser mais feliz naquele instante mesmo que Merlim em pessoa aparatasse bem ali lhe concedesse um desejo. Ele sentiu vontade de gritar, mas beijou Megan, incapaz de conter sua alegria. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas quando ouviu Snape fazendo sua ronda, gentilmente acompanhou Megan de volta para o Salão Principal para se reunir com seus amigos. O cabelo de Megan nunca esteve melhor, na opinião de Rony.

******

"Então, o que acha do que Lupin disse?" Harry perguntou a Hermione enquanto eles assistiam Rony seguir Megan para fora do Salão. Eles provavelmente não voltariam por um bom tempo, se Harry estivesse pensando certo.

Hermione parou de acenar para Parvati, Lilá e seus pares, que estavam a algumas mesas deles e depois virou para Harry. "Estou um pouco preocupada, mas não muito. É possível que eu não sofra os mesmos efeitos que sua mãe.  Teve uma hora que eu me senti um pouco estranha, mas já lhe contei sobre isso. Só temos que manter os olhos abertos." Ela sorriu, sem conseguir esconder a ansiedade dele, apesar de estar tentando muito.

Não era sobre isso exatamente que ele queria saber, apesar de ser bom ouvir o que ela pensava sobre isso também. Ele tentou ser mais especifico. "Não, me referia a outra parte – a opinião dele sobre verdadeiro amor. Você pensou mais sobre isso?"

"Não muito porque não tenho certeza se concordo com ele, Harry. Como eu disse antes, ele parece estar subestimando a verdade escondida por trás de todas as lendas. Acho que nunca saberemos se ele está certo ou não, não é?"

Harry franziu a testa. Ele pensara bastante sobre o significado do amor verdadeiro desde sua conversa com Lupin. Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentia e queria conversar com Hermione. Ela parecia já estar com a opinião feita, tendo observado pela perspectiva acadêmica. Isso era algo que ele não queria ou precisava agora.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, Hermione olhou para ele preocupada, arrastando a cadeira pra mais perto, com o máximo de graça que suas vestes permitiam.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou.

"É só que... bem... eu não sei como dizer isso, mas não sei o que pensar do que Lupin disse." Ele a olhou nos olhos, tentando esconder suas dúvidas, mas sem sucesso. Ela era muito boa em decifrá-lo.

"Você está com medo, não é Harry?" ela perguntou sábia.

"Sim, eu odeio admitir isso, mas é verdade," ele murmurou, suas bochechas tomadas por um calor repentino. Ele não gostava muito de admitir que estava com medo, mesmo para ela. Ele já tinha feito isso antes, mas se arrependera. Ele queria que ela o achasse firme e forte e não um garoto assustado que não sabia como lidar com essas emoções repentinas e esmagadoras.

"Bem, às vezes eu tenho medo também," Hermione disse, suspirando e segurando a mão dele entre as suas. "Mas aí eu lembro que tenho o namorado mais incrível e melhor amigo num pacote único, muito bonito e talentoso. É difícil perder tempo ficando assustada quando se tem um presente tão maravilhoso todos os dias."

Algo dentro de Harry mudou e no lugar de sua ansiedade ele sentiu uma apreciação surpreendente por Hermione. Como ela sempre sabia quais palavras usar pra que ele se sentisse bem? Era quase como se ela fosse feita para ele – como se um poder maior a  tivesse enviado para ajudá-lo a enfrentar os momentos mais difíceis de sua vida. Se ela não fosse o único amor verdadeiro de sua vida, não importava. Ele faria o melhor possível para ter certeza que o amor entre eles continuaria forte enquanto envelheciam juntos. Ele sorriu para ela, que sorriu de volta, enlaçando a mão na dele repousando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Rony e Megan entraram no Salão Principal e pararam numa mesa de alunos da Lufa-lufa. O cabelo de Megan estava um pouco bagunçado, o que indicava que a Harry que suas suspeitas estavam certas. Ele estava feliz por Rony. Sabia o quanto ele estava ansioso para finalmente beijá-la. Hermione provavelmente notou também porque ela suspirou.

"Parece que crescemos tanto esse ano," ela disse nostálgica enquanto olhava Rony colocar seu braço ao redor de Megan, que ria com seus amigos.

"É, mas ainda temos algumas semanas. Não comece a chorar agora. Vai interferir com nossa dança."

Hermione rapidamente virou a cabeça e desviou o olhar de Rony e Megan para olhar Harry de novo, sua expressão de pura surpresa.

"Desculpe, não ouvi direito," ela disse, "Você disse que quer dançar? Pensei que odiasse dançar e que eu teria que implorar para que me levasse até a pista de dança."

Harry sorriu malicioso. Nesse instante, a música começou e ele se levantou da cadeira. "Me concede essa dança," ele disse, oferecendo o braço e tentando ao máximo parecer o mais cavalheiro possível.

"Eu terei o prazer, hã, senhor, hã..." Hermione gaguejou sarcástica.

"Muito engraçado, Hermione. E eu que estava tentando ser romântico e tudo," ele disse, fazendo bico de brincadeira. Os dois riram enquanto ele a guiava até a pista de dança.

A música era uma valsa muito exuberante. Harry a segurou habilmente em seus braços e começou a valsar pelo salão, girando e passeando entre os outros casais como profissionais. Ele sorriu para Hermione, enquanto ela o olhava, seus olhos castanhos brilhando e sua boca meio partida expressando sua animação. Ele adorava quando ela reagia assim, e tentou passos mais complicados, errando só algumas vezes. Ele torceu que ela não tivesse visto.

"Onde você aprendeu a dançar assim? Com certeza não foi na nossa aula," ela falou ofegante enquanto eles continuavam a dançar pelo salão.

Ele sorriu, lembrando daquela noite tão especial. "Não, não foi em nossa aula, mas foi dali que tirei minha inspiração," ele respondeu, também um pouco ofegante da dança. "Eu pedi algumas dicas a Sirius depois que falamos da maldição. Ele me falou de um clube que ele, meu pai, Pedro e Lupin formaram durante o quinto ano. O objetivo era se concentrar em aprender coisas que ajudariam a conquistar as garotas. Sirius era o especialista em dança, então, aparentemente, aprendi com o melhor." Hermione riu e jogou a cabeça para trás quase como se quisesse ficar tonta com giro rápido que eles davam.

Harry estava se divertindo tanto que levou alguns instantes para ele perceber que a música tinha acabado e outra tinha começado. Uma mais lenta, com a melodia mais meiga e uma das ninfas estava no palco enchendo o salão com sua bela voz. Depois de uma pausa constrangedora, ele diminuiu a velocidade e mudou como a segurava, seus braços mais fortes ao redor dela e seus corpos mais juntos. Ela repousou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, suspirando. Sirius estava certo sobre o efeito da dança sobre o sexo frágil. Harry se lembrou de agradecê-lo. 

Uma voz chata e sarcástica se intrometeu em sua dança maravilhosa. "Então, acho que não vai deixar eu interromper Potter, mesmo depois do grande favor que eu fiz pra você e essa – deixa pra lá." Era Malfoy. Ele estava dançando com Tracey Davis, uma garota do quinto ano da Sonserina, que com certeza estava revoltada com o fato dele estar falando com Harry e Hermione. Ela virou a cara e levantou o nariz, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás dos ombros. Ela falou antes que Harry respondesse a Malfoy, o que provavelmente foi bom, porque o que Harry queria dizer não era a coisa mais adequada em um evento desse nível. 

"Draco," ela falou. "Por que você está falando com esses dois? E eu?" ela colocou a mão sob o queixo dele e virou sua cabeça para que ele olhasse para ela. 

Malfoy a olhou de cima a baixo como se avaliasse uma estátua em um museu. Depois ele olhou para Hermione rapidamente, antes de beijar Tracey calorosamente com a língua. Ela não pareceu ligar, pois logo respondeu ao beijo, borrando seu batom.

"Eca, que nojo," Hermione disse enquanto Harry a levava para longe de Malfoy, que tinha tirado o lenço do bolso e limpava a boca com um sorriso malévolo. Logo ele os encontrou novamente. Por que não os deixava em paz?

"Vá embora, Malfoy," Harry advertiu. Ele não queria que um idiota arruinasse a sua noite tão divertida.

"Você deveria tratar melhor alguém a quem deve um favor, Potter. Se bem que, pelo andar da carruagem eu acho que nunca vou ter a chance de cobrá-lo. Que pena." Ele disse casualmente, apesar de sua expressão estar obscura.

 "Do que está falando, Malfoy? Está parecendo a Trelawney," Harry disse brincando, tentando mostrar que não ligava, Hermione riu de sua piada.

Malfoy parou de dançar, cruzou os braços e encarou Harry. "De nada, Potter. Mas acredite quando digo que existem forças trabalhando que você nunca poderia entender ou resistir. Um beijo não é apenas um beijo, Potter. Agora você vai pagar, assim como todos os outros."

Harry parou de dançar, também cruzou os braços e olhou Malfoy com desprezo. Num tom que ele esperava que saísse confiante, apesar de todos os alarmes que ele estava tendo, Harry se aproximou de Malfoy, olhando bem nos olhos e respondeu. "Isso foi pra me assustar, Malfoy? Bem, não assusta. Eu já enfrentei Voldemort antes," – Tracey fez careta ao ouvir o nome – "e o farei de novo se precisar.  cada ano que eu passo aqui é mais uma chance de eu ficar mais forte e dele ficar mais próximo de ser derrotado para sempre. Talvez seja você que acabe pagando, Malfoy." Nesse instante, Hermione puxou o braço de Harry.

"Harry, estão todos olhando. Vamos dar uma volta." Ela o arrastou de sua discussão com Malfoy, afastando a multidão que se formara ao redor deles. Quando eles chegaram ao jardim, ela olhou ansiosa para ele.

"Você está bem?"

Ele não respondeu logo. Não sabia o que dizer, mas mesmo se soubesse, não sabia se tinha condições de falar alguma coisa. lutava contra uma grande vontade de voltar ao Salão Principal e nocautear Malfoy enquanto gritava que ele já tinha passado dos limites. Além de não querer se deixar levar por suas emoções, ele não queria deixar Hermione mais preocupada do que já estava. Então apenas ficou em silêncio, olhando intensamente para ela enquanto tentava se controlar.

Ela esperou, mordendo o lábio como sempre fazia quando estava preocupada ou nervosa. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele  respondeu sem falar. Tirou a distância que havia entre eles e colocou os braços ao redor de seu corpo esguio, repousando a cabeça sobre o ombro dela. Ela o abraçou forte, respirando profundamente, o que fez cócegas na nuca dele. Eles ficaram assim por uns minutos antes que um deles falasse.

"Não deixe que ele te irrite. Ele está sempre querendo incomodar. Apenas ignore-o." Hermione disse acalmando, olhando para ele. Ele tirou a cabeça do ombro dela e ainda a abraçava.

"Você está certa," ele disse, "É que eu passei as últimas semanas sem pensar sobre Voldemort e fiquei meio chocado de ser lembrado dele assim."

"Mas o que você disse a Malfoy é verdade. Se você tiver que enfrentar você-sabe-quem de novo, vai estar mais preparado do que da última vez."

Harry riu disso, o que a fez dar um sorriso de quem sabia algo. Harry ficou curioso e perguntou o que foi.

"Às vezes eu acho que posso ler sua mente, Harry. É meio assustador. Se não fosse pelo fato de não acreditar em Adivinhação, diria que realmente temos uma conexão psíquica." Ela sorriu. Harry sorriu para si mesmo pela tentativa tão meiga que dela de faze-lo pensar em outra coisa.

"Então, você conseguiu ler o que eu estava pensando nesse instante?"

"hum-hum. Você estava pensando que esperava que o que disse a Malfoy tenha saído confiante, mesmo que você estivesse muito surpreso e incomodado."

"Como você -?" ele começou a falar, mas ela sorriu e o beijou na bochecha, distraindo-o do que falava.

"Então no que estou pensando agora?" ele perguntou, tentando ao máximo conter o sorriso, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Ela olhou para ele, também tentando esconder o sorriso, e levou seus lábios aos deles, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo, mas bem doce. Ele se sentiu bastante quente, apesar da noite fria de inverno. Ele limpou a garganta.

"Vamos entrar um pouco. E então talvez possamos transformar alguns desses pensamentos em realidade," ela disse, lançando um olhar de flerte.

Enquanto voltava de mãos dadas com Hermione ao Salão Principal, Harry decidiu deixar todas suas preocupações de lado por enquanto. Seus problemas estariam lá quando retornasse à realidade. Ele sorriu agradecido ao se lembrar que não teria que enfrenta-los sozinho.

**Fim!!!**

**Nota especial da tradução brasileira**: Fico muito grata a Fran por ter traduzido toda a história para que meus amigos brasileiros pudessem ler e se divertir com ela. Obrigada Fran e todos leitores brasileiros que leram tudo e me deram a honra de poder compartilhar minhas idéias do mundo de Harry Potter.

Algumas curiosidades: A referência feita ao constrangimento que Rony sentiu ao pedir a varinha de Megan quando acha que ainda não a conhece bem, foi inspirada nos livros de Phillip Pullman, Fronteiras do Universo. Para qualquer um que não tenha lido, passe numa livraria. A descrição para esse capítulo vem de um comentário para o capitulo 14 dada por Sabs. Ela perguntou se ainda veríamos "o baile que começou tudo isso".

Apenas para tentar vocês, um "trailler" da continuação...

_A continuação acontece durante o sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts. Começa durante o verão antes do sétimo ano. Harry está trabalhando numa sorveteria para ganhar dinheiro para pagar aos Dursley. A próxima história terá muito mais aventura e será mais obscura que essa. Claro que terá romance e mistério, que eu não consigo largar quando escrevo. Vai ter drama, mas eu prometo compensar colocando muito mais humor. Alguns temas que espero abordar: o significado e os limites da confiança, fidelidade, amor, desejo, lealdade, perdão e amizade._

Nota da tradutora: Bom pessoal, por enquanto é isso. Sei que não está perfeito, mas fiz o melhor que pude. Agradeço a Elia por ter escrito essa história maravilhosa, à Sâmara e à Dimitria que fizeram as correções necessárias, à minha prima que incentivou essa tradução e a todos que mandaram comentários. Antes que perguntem, pretendo traduzir a continuação, depois de uma breve pausa. É isso. Até a próxima e espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu!! 


End file.
